Incomplete (traduction)
by vaunie5962
Summary: Ceci est une traduction du superbe texte d'Anwamane13. 48 chapitres ceci est mon plus long texte (traduction ou propre histoire). Post 513. Il inclut tous les persos et est sur la fin antiLindsey. Resumé et disclaimers sont dans le prologue, en espérant que ça vous plaise autant qu'à moi. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ça fera autant plaisir à moi qu'à l'auteure :-)
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir bonjour tout le monde ! Bon comme je l'avais assuré à certains, voici un nouveau texte sur la série QAF US, écrit par Anwamane 13 et donc traduit par… moi-même. Ce texte est terminé et fera au total 48 chapitres. Et j'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi -) Bonne lecture ! Aussi, il y a pas mal de langage familier mais bon… faut entendre les VO des fois c'est impressionnant le nombre de gros mots qu'ils peuvent dire ^^_

_Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'en tire aucun profit financier. Le texte original est de Anwamane 13._

_Résumé (traduction de celui de l'auteur) : Post 513. Brian tente tant bien que mal d'accepter que Justin ait besoin d'être à New York. Mais parfois l'amour n'est pas suffisant. Parviendra t-il à croire encore à un futur ensembles ? Ou laissera t-il simplement tomber, se sentant incomplet pour toujours ? _

_Petit message de l'auteure : elle est très anxieuse à l'idée de connaître vos commentaires alors surtout n'hésitez pas à en laisser. Je lui en ferai part à chaque fois -)_

_Prologue._

_Pittsburgh. Août 2007._

Brian pinça l'arrête de son nez. Le mal de tête devenait plus fort, une douleur vive l'élançait dans son crâne. Peut-être devrait-il prendre un autre cachet antidouleur, mais il ne voulait pas se lever. C'était un jour pluvieux et son humeur était plus merdique que jamais, après être resté la nuit entière debout. En fait, il n'était pas d'humeur à faire quoique ce soit. Il voulait juste rester là, à fumer et à rester allongé sur le sofa italien coûteux. Mais il avait des choses à faire.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la manière dont les choses se sont déroulées ces derniers mois. Mais son esprit était clair, et l'apitoiement sur lui-même n'était pas son fort.

« Tu es tout ce que tu as, tu es tout ce dont tu as besoin, » Pensa t-il, en soupirant et fermant les yeux.

Il se demandait ce qu'ils diraient quand ils auraient vent des nouvelles venant de Ted. Putain, il pouvait déjà voir leurs visages, ridés d'une inquiétude non-nécessaire. Mais ça durera peu de temps bientôt l'inquiétude sera remplacée par des rumeurs ils aimaient parler de sa vie, pratiquement toujours pour le critiquer. Aujourd'hui ne ferait aucune différence. Et Mikey, eh bien, son ami serait contrarié, mais il avait sa propre vie à prendre en compte il laisserait tomber au bout d'un moment. Après tout, Brian allait bien, il allait TOUJOURS bien. Rien ne pouvait l'abattre, il était Brian Kinney, bordel de merde !

Il regarda sa montre. Huit heures et demie : il était presque temps. Il tourna la tête vers son bureau, fixant à nouveau l'enveloppe marron qui s'y trouvait. Il devait être sûr que Ted ait ces choses et les envoie là où elles revenaient. Demain, Ted recevrait un email l'informant des nouvelles, et lui demandant quelques faveurs. Il savait que l'aîné ferait exactement comme il le demandait. Puis tout serait à sa bonne place. Comme la place de Justin était loin de lui.

Secouant la tête, il jura. Il ne penserait pas à lui. Ce genre de merde était pour les pédales et il préférerait mourir que de devenir un homosexuel sentimental. Justin était là où il devait être, et Brian comprenait toutes ses raisons. Il ne pouvait simplement pas vivre avec ça. Brian avait toujours suivi ses propres règles, et il ne laisserait pas ces montagnes russes dicter sa vie. Il ne se laisserait pas surprendre. C'était arrivé une fois, mais ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

« Il était temps ! » Pensa t-il, quand il entendit le téléphone sonner. Se levant bien trop vite, il dut lutter contre cette sensation de vertige qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

« Merde ! » Dit-il, en se rasseyant. Il décida de refaire un autre essai, cette fois en se levant doucement, espérant que la personne ne laisserait pas tomber. Mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il espérait.

« Hi Bri ! » Dit une voix familière, aussitôt qu'il répondit au téléphone.

« Theodore… quelle surprise ! » Dit-il sarcastiquement. « Je te manque déjà ? » Ted était devenu avec le temps son meilleur ami. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Maintenant que Michael vivait en banlieue avec Ben et Hunter.

« A quelle heure viendras-tu aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Ted. On était samedi, et Brian prenait l'habitude de passer toute la matinée à Kinnetik, travaillant comme un dingue. Et Ted était toujours là-bas, disant qu'il ne voulait pas que Brian passe tout son samedi seul. Alors ils travaillaient, parlaient, quelquefois commandaient à déjeuner. Et puis Ted partait chez lui, où Blake l'attendait. Et Brian disait toujours qu'il irait à la maison aussi, mais finissait toujours par rester jusque tard dans l'après-midi. Ou le jour suivant.

« Uh, je ne viendrai pas aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Ted, l'inquiétude audible dans sa voix.

« Juste une gueule de bois, Ted. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça. »

« Veux-tu que je vienne ? »

« S'il te plaît, ne le fais pas. Je viens juste de rentrer à la maison. Un vendredi soir chargé, tu sais. J'ai juste besoin de dormir. » Eh bien, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Le seul problème était que le sommeil ne viendrait pas, même en essayant de toutes ses forces.

« Alors tu es sorti hier ? Je ne t'ai pas vu au Babylon, » Demanda Ted.

« Babylon n'est pas le seul endroit où aller, Theodore. » Depuis qu'il a vendu le club, il allait très rarement là-bas. Beaucoup trop de souvenirs. « Si tu sais où chercher. »

Brian voulait raccrocher, il était fatigué et voulait en terminer avec ça. Il n'aimait pas mentir, et l'inquiétude de Ted semblait réelle, mais il ne voulait parler à personne là maintenant. Cela devrait satisfaire son ami et lui ferait gagner un peu de temps pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

« En fait, je suis avec quelqu'un maintenant, il est ici et nous sommes sur le point de baiser… »

« Oh… Désolé Bri. Je ne vais pas te retenir. Très bien alors… au revoir. »

« A plus tard. » Dit Brian.

« Brian… ? » Demanda Ted avant que Brian n'ait la chance de raccrocher.

« Ouais ? »

« Je suis content que tu passes un bon moment… »

« Moi aussi, Ted. » Mentit à nouveau Brian, détestant ça.

« Est-ce que tu vas au dîner chez Deb demain ? »

« Je ne pense pas. J'ai des meilleurs projets, tu sais. » Dit Brian, tentant de paraître aussi nonchalant que d'habitude.

« On se voit lundi, alors. Au revoir, Bri. »

« Au revoir Ted. » Murmura Brian.

Il posa le téléphone sur le comptoir, mais il recommença à sonner immédiatement.

« Quoi ? »

« Mr Kinney, c'est Dave monsieur. Je suis là. »

« Attendez, j'arrive bientôt, » Dit Brian en raccrochant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, où son bagage l'attendait. Pas de costumes Armani ou de pantalons Hugo Boss à l'intérieur. Enfin, peut-être deux ou trois. Mais pour la plupart des jeans classiques, des t-shirts (il devenait fan de t-shirts dernièrement), des chaussettes, des sous-vêtements. Il s'arrêta et jeta un dernier regard vers le loft, l'endroit qui criait sa vie dans tous les coins, l'endroit qui l'avait aidé à savoir qui il était. Et il ressentit ce pincement familier dans sa poitrine à nouveau.

Soulevant son bagage, il ouvrit la porte, écoutant le bruit du métal. Il se souvenait de l'avoir entendu le soir où Justin était parti il y a presque deux ans. Maintenant le loft, tout comme le blond, deviendrait un souvenir, du moins pour l'instant présent. Plus tard… eh bien, le futur s'en chargerait lui-même ce n'était pas la peine de jouer aux devinettes. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration il était temps, et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Fermant la porte, il descendit les escaliers, quitta l'immeuble avec des pas décidés et entra dans le taxi qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Et il ne regarda pas en arrière une seule fois.

_Tbc…_

_Voici pour le prologue j'espère que ça vous a plu. Un peu intriguant mais c'est normal, vous comprendrez tout par la suite. Je m'occupe de la suite très vite -) A bientôt !_


	2. Rentrer à la maison

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous tous ! Déjà un grand merci pour vos reviews. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Cissy-Aliza, si tu as une quelconque question sur la série n'hésite pas *retourne m'occuper avec délice de ton Donnie ^^*_

_Eh oui où est parti Brian ? La réponse ne viendra pas tout de suite en tout cas. Pour l'instant, retour en flashback. Je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture !_

_HS : quelqu'un a-t-il vu ou lu ce merveilleux livre-film « Nos étoiles contraires » ? Sinon je vous conseille TRES vivement de le faire. Vous allez rire, pleurer comme une madeleine mais pour moi cette histoire est sublime _

_**Chapitre 1 : Retour à la maison :**_

_Pittsburgh- Décembre 2006._

Quand Justin Taylor arriva à New York avec en tête l'idée de conquérir le Monde de l'Art, il savait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que Lindsay l'avait dit. New York avait déjà d'innombrables artistes s'efforçant d'avoir une chance. Il était simplement l'un d'entre eux bien qu'il tentait de rester libre de toutes attentes, il savait qu'il avait du talent. Ça devait compter pour quelque chose.

L'ami de Daphne, Stephanie, avait un petit appartement deux pièces dans l'East Village. Justin l'aima au premier regard. Elle était chaleureuse et drôle, et le fit se sentir chez lui. Elle faisait des études d'écrivain, et Justin découvrit vite qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. Ils devinrent amis presqu'instantanément.

Comme pour le monde de l'art, les deux premiers mois se passèrent de galerie en galerie, son portfolio en main, tentant de trouver quelqu'un qui voudrait montrer son travail. L'un après l'autre il fut rejeté. Il était à court d'argent et ne trouvait pas de travail ni d'endroit pour peindre. Et par-dessus tout, sa maison lui manquait. Et Brian lui manquait désespérément.

C'était drôle de voir à quel point c'était différent de la fois où il était allé à LA. En ce temps-là il savait qu'il reviendrait à la maison au final, ou du moins ce qu'il pensait, mais quand il le fit Brian lui demanda d'emménager au loft. Il devait admettre qu'il était fasciné par LA et l'industrie cinématographique, et si Rage n'avait pas été annulé, Dieu seul sait ce qui se serait passé. Mais il savait que Brian l'attendait.

Maintenant c'était totalement différent. Il était parti sans savoir quand ou s'il reviendrait, juste après avoir entendu l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé dire qu'il ressentait la même chose. Après avoir planifié un mariage qui n'a jamais eu lieu. Il avait quitté tout ça pour son art. Cette pensée avait un triste sens de finalité pour lui. Il tenta de penser qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber sa vie avec Brian, il la repoussait simplement. Il espérait seulement que Brian savait ça. Connaissant Brian, il doutait que l'homme le pensait.

Leurs conversations au téléphone étaient étranges parfois, pleines de silences, et Justin pouvait sentir un Brian hésitant avant chaque phrase, parlant prudemment et paraissant tout aussi nonchalant que d'habitude. Au plus profond de lui, il pouvait ressentir la peur de Brian, car elle représentait la sienne. Parfois l'amour n'était pas suffisant.

Mais ainsi, il avait très envie de ses conversations comme un homme perdu dans le désert avait très envie d'eau. Dans la nuit bien avancée, il parlerait de sa journée à Brian, écoutant ses soupirs et ses grognements d'approbation, et aussi les opinions et conseils que l'homme lui donnait avec réluctance. Brian lui manquait tellement que parfois il ne pouvait le supporter, et il sortait et trouvait un coup d'un soir pour prétendre que c'était Brian. Mais personne ne pouvait se comparer à lui.

Il commençait à voir Brian partout, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'homme le surprenne et se montre sans être attendu à NYC. Tous les matins, avant d'ouvrir ses yeux, il se roulait sur le côté, allant à la recherche de la chaleur de Brian, seulement pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas là. Il se demandait fréquemment pourquoi était-il parti, et si cela valait toute la douleur qu'il ressentait et causait. Mais Brian croyait en lui, en son talent, et ça lui donnait un sentiment de fierté que personne d'autre ne pouvait lui donner. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il advenait de leur relation avec tout ce bazar, mais il aimait Brian, et il était sûr qu'il était aimé en retour. Ça devrait le faire pour l'instant.

Sous l'insistance de Brian, au bout de son troisième mois à NYC, Justin appela Simon Caswell, et fut surpris quand le critique du Forum de l'Art se souvint de lui. Ils se rencontrèrent pour un dîner dans un restaurant de Soho, et Simon, étant l'ami de Lindsay, offrit de l'aider. Justin pensa qu'il était intéressé à plus que son art, pour le nommer, son cul, donc il dit clairement que ce n'était pas une option. Simon l'aida néanmoins. Il le présenta à quelques propriétaires de petites galeries, incluant Patricia Hart, une femme d'âge moyen charmante qui aima les peintures de Justin dès le début. Elle lui offrit un travail à sa galerie, y incluant une petite salle au fond pour lui afin de l'utiliser comme un studio. Et bien sûr, lui offrit une place dans sa galerie où il pourrait montrer son travail.

A entendre Simon, il avait du talent oui, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, New York avait beaucoup d'artistes talentueux. Vous aviez besoin d'avoir quelque chose de plus qu'uniquement du talent. Simon lui conseilla de terminer sa scolarité, comme il n'avait plus que trois semestres à terminer. Alors il fut transféré du PIFA à l'Institut d'Art de New York City. Les cours étaient coûteux, mais il ne faisait qu'une moitié de scolarité, et Rage allait plus que bien donc Michael et lui avaient en quelque sorte un solide revenu maintenant. Il dessinait encore pour le comics, et parlait fréquemment à Michael. Rage était un succès, même s'il n'était jamais apparu sur le grand écran.

Maintenant, assis dans le taxi qui l'amenait de l'aéroport au loft de Brian, il réalisait à quel point Pittsburgh lui avait manqué. Il était heureux que ce soient les vacances de Noël, il avait besoin de cette pause. Travailler à la Galerie d'Art de Hart et se préparer à être diplômé de l'Institut d'Art n'étaient pas facile. Il peignait plus que jamais, tentant d'avoir quelques œuvres de prêtes pour l'exposition des diplômés. Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas rentré à la maison depuis presque six mois. Il était cinq heures du matin et il était vraiment fatigué après un vol depuis New York serré entre une femme obèse et un homme chauve qui ronflait. Dieu merci le vol était rapide.

Brian ne savait pas qu'il arrivait. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui, il avait dit qu'il serait dans les Pitts ce dimanche et on était vendredi matin. Il voulait faire une surprise, et était anxieux de le voir. Il pouvait se l'imaginer dormant dans son lit, nu et magnifique comme toujours et, espérons-le, seul. Cela faisait plus de trois mois que Brian était venu à New York et qu'ils se sont vus pour la dernière fois.

Deux années étaient beaucoup trop pour être écarté de la personne que vous aimez. Justin n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il serait diplômé, il savait simplement qu'il n'était pas encore temps de revenir à la maison. Et Brian le savait aussi. Ils n'en parlaient pas, mais cette idée se tenait toujours entre eux, entachant les quelques précieux moments qu'ils avaient ensembles.

Après un trajet de quarante minutes, le taxi se gara devant l'immeuble de Brian. Justin tapa le code, ouvrit la porte et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Au quatrième étage, il attrapa la clé et ouvrit la porte en métal écoutant le son familier qui lui apportait toujours du réconfort. Il était chez lui.

Il se dirigea direct vers la chambre, espérant y trouver Brian. Mais à sa surprise, le lit était vide, et il semblerait que personne n'ait dormi dedans. Il se sentit un peu déçu, est-ce que Brian a passé toute la nuit dehors ? Au club, à boire, à tirer un coup… Il avait vendu Babylon, mais Justin savait qu'il allait encore là-bas tout autant qu'avant. Du moins c'est ce que Brian lui disait.

Soupirant, il ouvrit sa valise et commença à déballer. Ses tiroirs étaient encore vides et il y avait encore une place dans l'armoire de Brian pour ses affaires. Après avoir pris une douche, il fit un peu de café et s'assit sur le canapé, attendant que Brian rentre. Ce n'était pas la surprise à laquelle il s'attendait. Brian reviendrait sûrement chez lui avec une gueule de bois énorme. Il était tellement fatigué, il décida de fermer les yeux juste un petit moment…

Au bout d'une heure, il se réveilla avec un sursaut, entendant l'alarme du réveil dans la chambre de Brian. A part ça, le loft était dans un silence complet. Il était déjà sept heures du matin et Justin commença à s'inquiéter. Son amant était un drogué de travail, et ne manquerait jamais une journée à Kinnetic.

Se levant, il enfila une paire de jeans, un t-shirt et ses vieilles baskets. But un peu de café, et se dirigea vers la porte quand le téléphone sonna. Ne voulant pas que quelqu'un sache déjà qu'il était là, il attendit le répondeur.

_« Brian, es-tu là ? » _C'était Cynthia. _« Si tu l'es, réponds au téléphone. Nous avons une réunion à neuf heures avec Leo Brown et je n'ai pas envie que tu ressembles à rien toute la journée parce que tu n'as pas dormi chez toi. Encore. » _Elle attendit encore quelques minutes.

_« Brian ? Oh merde ! Tu l'as fait. Je vais à Kinnetik maintenant. Tu as intérêt à y être à l'heure. » _Et elle raccrocha.

Justin soupira. Ainsi Brian avait l'habitude de dormir à l'extérieur ? C'était nouveau. Brian revenait toujours dans son lit confortable, quoi qu'il arrive. Depuis qu'il savait que Brian avait un rendez-vous à neuf heures, il décida d'aller à Kinnetik pour l'attendre. Brian pouvait passer toute la nuit dans des clubs, mais il ne manquerait pas un rendez-vous avec Brown Athletics. Au final, il se montrerait.

Quand il arriva à Kinnetik, l'endroit était encore calme, comme il était tôt. La plupart des gens commençaient à neuf heures, mais il savait que Cynthia serait là maintenant.

« Hé, Phoebe ! » Dit-il à la fille de la réception.

« Mr Taylor ! C'est bon de vous voir ! Rentré pour les vacances ? »

« Ouais. Je ne voudrai pas rater ça. Est-ce que Brian est déjà là ? »

Elle hésita, et décrocha le téléphone. « Cynthia, Mr Taylor est ici. Ok. »

Avant que Justin ne puisse dire quelque chose, Cynthia arriva avec un grand sourire.

« Justin je suis si heureuse de te voir ! » Elle l'étreignit fermement et bien qu'il l'étreigne en retour, c'était étrange. Cynthia n'était pas affectueuse, voilà pourquoi Brian l'appréciait, au-delà de son évidente efficacité.

« Viens avec moi, » Dit-elle, le prenant par la main et l'amenant vers le bureau de Brian. Devant la porte, elle s'arrêta. « Entre, mais fais attention, il est encore endormi. »

« Endormi ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda t-il, inquiet.

« Il va bien. Il a juste passé la nuit ici, enfin il me semble, » Dit-elle, par prévention.

« La nuit entière ? Il a dormi ici ? » Justin n'arrivait pas à comprendre. « Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Kinnetik est en danger ? »

« Calme-toi, Kinnetik va bien, Brian va bien. Mais… je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas un peu inquiète, » Dit-elle avec réluctance.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Cynthia ? Dis-moi. »

Elle le regarda, incertaine, tout en se demandant si elle devait dire quoique ce soit. « Je suis sûre qu'il me tuerait s'il rêve simplement qu'on a cette conversation. »

« Cynthia, s'il te plaît, qu'est ce qui se passe avec lui ? »

« Eh bien, » Elle s'assit, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir aussi. « Il travaille beaucoup trop. Et nous n'avons pas besoin de « cette » montagne dévouement, vraiment. Je veux dire, il a toujours été un gros bosseur, et plus que souvent, il est le dernier à rentrer chez lui. Mais… » Elle hésita.

« Mais… ? »

« Il travaille comme un dingue, comme s'il était en banqueroute, et parfois il est tellement fatigué qu'il ne rentre même pas chez lui. Comme hier, et le jour d'avant. Il dort ici parfois quatre nuits par semaine ! Bordel, il a même une garde-robe cachée quelque part avec quelques-uns de ses meilleurs costumes. Et il se réveille en ne ressemblant à rien, criant sur tout le monde. Non pas que ce soit différent de son comportement habituel, tu sais comment il est. Mais c'est si fréquent que ça m'effraye. Et aujourd'hui, il a besoin d'être à son meilleur. Leo Brown vient de Chicago pour la nouvelle campagne. Il est l'un de nos plus gros comptes, et nous avons besoin de Brian à son meilleur, tu sais. »

Il hocha la tête. Connaissant déjà la réponse il demanda. « Depuis combien de temps il fait ça ? »

Evitant ses yeux, elle répondit. « Eh bien… Je ne suis pas sûre que je doive… »

« Depuis que je suis parti à New York, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Ecoute Justin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, ok ? Je suis juste inquiète pour Kinnetik, et Brian EST Kinnetik. Et je travaille avec Brian depuis un long moment maintenant… Je me préoccupe vraiment de lui. »

« Je vois. » Il commença à sentir un mal de crâne approcher. Le comportement d'autodestruction de Brian n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait gérer là maintenant.

« Bien, je dois le réveiller. Il est huit heures et il doit se préparer. Est-ce que tu veux… » Demanda t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire machiavélique débutant sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, bien sûr, autorise-moi. » Il se força à repousser son mal de tête, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça maintenant. « Peut-être qu'il se réveillera de bonne humeur pour une fois. »

Dans la pièce tout était sombre hormis la lampe sur le bureau de Brian. Justin attendit quelques minutes pour s'ajuster au manque de lumière. Et ainsi il le vit.

Brian.

Allongé sur le sofa italien hors de prix, courbé sur un côté, une main serrant encore quelques papiers. Une bouteille de Beam sur le sol. Ronflant discrètement, sa belle bouche légèrement ouverte, si relaxé… et si beau putain. Exactement comme il se rappelait. Il aimait le regarder dormir et il ne se lasserait jamais, jamais de le regarder.

Souriant, il s'approcha de l'homme, s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Il ne voulait pas encore le réveiller. Il prit le temps de regarder son amant, s'émerveillant devant son expression paisible. Et sentant son odeur. C'était une des choses qui lui avait manqué le plus, la bouche entrouverte de Brian, ses baisers sans retenue… et son odeur unique. Une combinaison de cigarettes, son eau de Cologne Yves Saint-Laurent hors de prix, et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne pourrait décrire, car c'était à Brian uniquement.

Justin était à quelques millimètres de son visage, et il embrassa Brian légèrement sur les lèvres. Brian prit une profonde inspiration et sourit légèrement dans son sommeil. « Sunshine, » Murmura t-il.

« Je suis là. » Souffla Justin dans son oreille. Brian prit une brusque bouffée d'air et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Regardant Justin, son cerveau ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait. Puis il sourit doucement, en disant. « Tu es là. »

Justin sourit tout en se penchant pour embrasser Brian, longuement et profondément, faisant passer tout l'amour contenu dans son cœur durant ces trois derniers mois. Il se perdit dans le baiser, tentant de montrer à Brian à quel point il lui avait manqué désespérément.

Brian rompit le baiser avec réluctance, s'asseyant sur le sofa afin que Justin puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant dimanche soir, » Dit-il, un bras passé autour des épaules de Justin.

_Tu me manquais terriblement, je ne pouvais attendre deux putains de jours supplémentaires, est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? Est-ce que je t'ai manqué aussi ?_

« J'ai fini mon projet plus tôt que je ne le pensais, alors j'ai décidé de te surprendre. » Dit-il en souriant en voyant les cheveux de Brian, tout désordonnés dus à son sommeil.

« Bien, alors nous aurons deux jours de plus ensembles. », Dit-il, ses brillants yeux noisette fixant Justin, faisant frissonner le blond un peu. Il voulait tellement l'embrasser.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Brian l'embrassa à nouveau avec une intensité grandissante né de ces nombreux mois séparés. Ses bras enveloppèrent le corps de Justin, et le baiser devint encore plus urgent, jusqu'à ce que Justin se retrouve sur les jambes de Brian. Brian embrassa et lécha son cou, et Justin sentit son sexe durcir en réponse. Il lécha la langue de Brian avidement, jusqu'à ce que chacun doive s'arrêter pour respirer.

« Une surprise, en effet, » Dit le brun, regardant distraitement sa montre. « Putain ! Huit heures et demie ! Leo Brown arrive à neuf heures, et je suis sûr que j'ai l'air d'une merde. »

Il relâcha Justin, gardant leurs fronts collés pendant une seconde et se leva.

« Je suis désolé, Sunshine, tu sais à quel point j'aimerais t'accueillir proprement. »

« Tu n'as jamais l'air d'une merde. Tu veux un peu de café ? » Offrit Justin. « Je pourrai aller t'en chercher. »

« Merci Sunshine. Mais n'oublie pas de cacher ton érection, » Souffla t-il alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bains, embrassant Justin une fois de plus.

Justin regroupa toutes les pensées négatives qu'il pouvait trouver pour que sa queue revienne au repos. Après quelques temps, il se rendit dans la cuisine de Kinnetik, où il attendit que le café soit prêt, tchatant avec une fille du Département d'Art. Il attrapa deux tasses de café et quelques muffins, pensant que Brian refuserait probablement de manger. Quelquefois il passait la matinée entière avec juste du café noir. Quand il revint dans le bureau de Brian, il était déjà habillé d'un costume noir bien taillé, une chemise crème et une cravate noire. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés en raison de sa douche rapide.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air chaud, Sunshine ? » Demanda t-il.

« Tu sais, j'aime ta modestie, » Rit Justin, remettant bien la cravate et lui tendant le café. « Tu veux manger ? »

« Non, je ne peux pas. » Répliqua t-il. « Je n'ai que la campagne de Brown Athletics en tête là maintenant. Nous devons vraiment garder ce compte. »

« Ca fait pitié, je pensais qu'après tout ce temps tu aurais autre chose en tête. » Dit Justin avec un air séduisant.

« Oh crois-moi, je l'ai. Tu dois juste attendre pour voir. »

« Promesses, promesses… » Dit Justin en faisant son sourire à mille watts.

Brian ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Il embrassa le blond à nouveau, en disant. « Si tu veux voir ta mère et la bande, tu ferais mieux de le faire maintenant, pendant que je suis ici. Tu n'auras pas le temps ou l'énergie de faire ça après que j'ai posé mes mains sur toi. »

_Tbc…_

_Non, non on ne nous tape pas. C'est l'auteure qui a coupé comme ça, pas moi ^^ _

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 -) et surtout : n'oubliez pas les reviews !_


	3. Tu m'as manqué

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon voici la suite que vous attendiez toutes (ou presque ^^), petites perverses ^^ Eh oui petit lemon dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours -)_

_J'ai une question Yseult : si tu n'aimes pas lire des rapports entre hommes, comment as-tu fait pour regarder QAF ? Parce que visuellement, ^^_

_Merci aussi Free like a cloud. Vraiment ravie que ça t'ait plu. J'en ferai part à l'auteure. S'il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas fait attention. Je n'ai pas de bêta (Cissy transmet uniquement mes textes et c'est déjà trèèèèèèèèsssss gentil de sa part -)_

_**Chapitre 2 : Tu m'as manqué :**_

Quand Justin quitta Kinnetik il alla direct au magasin de comics de Michael. Il y avait quelques dessins du prochain tome de Rage qu'il voulait lui montrer. C'était suffisamment dur de continuer à travailler sur le comic ensembles avec Justin loin d'ici, alors ils utilisaient tout le temps qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Michael s'était même rendu à NY deux fois. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à travailler, et vers midi, l'estomac de Justin commença à grogner.

_« Whoa, » Dit Michael. « Qu'est ce que t'as là-dedans ? Un alien ? »_

_« Je n'ai presque pas mangé au petit-déjeuner. Juste du café et quatre ou cinq muffins. »_

_« Cinq ? Je ne comprends pas ça, ton métabolisme est très bon, tu ne fais même pas d'activité… J'aimerai être comme ça. »_

_« Je sais. A ton âge… » _Sourit Justin.

Michael grimaça. _« Alors… tu veux aller au Dinner ? Je retrouve Ben là-bas. Et Ma sera toute excitée de te revoir. »_

_« Bien, ça sera… ça serait génial ! »_

Le Dinner était plein comme toujours, mais Ben était déjà là avec une Debbie en grande activité lui parlant.

_« Regardez qui j'ai trouvé ! » _Dit Michael en entraînant Justin.

_« Sunshine ! » _S'exclama Debbie, ne laissant pratiquement pas d'air dans les poumons de Justin alors qu'elle l'étreignait fermement.

_« Ma, laisse-le respirer. Il devient violet. » _La taquina Michael.

_« La ferme, Mikey, tu es jaloux, » _Dit Deb, plantant un baiser sur la joue de Justin, la rendant rouge avec son rouge à lèvres. _« N'est ce pas, bébé ? »_

_« Ben, il n'est pas vraiment un bébé, Deb, il vit par lui-même dans la grande ville. » _Se moqua Ben. _« Hé Justin, je suis heureux que tu sois rentré pour Noël. »_

_« Ouais, » _Dit Michael en volant un morceau de toast à Ben. _« Cette année nous allons tous fêter la veillé de Noël chez nous. »_

_« C'est génial ! » _Dit Justin. _« Je suppose que vous avez fini les travaux, alors. »_

_« Oh, la maison est superbe, tu verras. »_

Souriant, il se tourna vers Deb. _« Puis-je avoir un peu de café, Deb ? »_

_« Bien sûr, honey. »_

Il la suivit jusqu'au comptoir, laissant Mikey et Ben, et s'installa dans un box.

_« Alors, Justin. » _Demanda directement Debbie, versant du café dans un mug. _« Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« J'ai faim comme ce n'est pas permis, mais je vais bien. » _Dit-il en souriant.

_« Je parle de vous deux. Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? »_

Justin n'avait pas à demander qui, car il connaissait très bien Debbie… comme la mère de substitution de Brian, elle essayait de toujours prendre soin de lui-même si lui ne le voulait pas. Et Justin en était reconnaissant, car Brian prenait soin de tout le monde mais pas de lui-même.

_« Nous allons bien, » _Répondit-il en souriant un peu.

_« Et la baise de bienvenue ? » _Plaisanta t-elle. C'était une chose qu'il aimait au sujet de Deb, elle n'avait jamais honte de dire exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

_« Oh, » _Il sentit ses joues devenir rouges. Ben, IL n'était pas du tout comme elle. _« Il était déjà à Kinnetik quand je suis arrivé. »_

_« Aussi tôt ? Merde, c'est tôt même pour Brian, » _Elle fronça des sourcils.

_« Il a dormi là-bas, » _Ajouta t-il.

_« Oh, » _Dit Debbie, lui offrant un regard connaisseur et lui tendant le café.

Justin but prudemment, en l'observant. Il avait la sensation qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle resta inhabituellement calme pendant une minute. Il commença à décompter dans sa tête. _« 3…2…1 »_

_« Alors, comment il va, Sunshine ? Dis-moi tout, » _Lâcha t-elle.

Il émit un petit rire. _« Je devrais être celui qui demande. Tu l'as vu tous les jours. Je lui parle quoi, une ou deux fois par semaine ? »_

_« Eh bien, pas vraiment, Sunshine, » _Dit-elle, soudainement sérieuse.

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_« Je le vois presque plus. Et pas seulement moi, Mikey et les garçons disent toujours que c'est plus simple d'avoir de la neige en juin que de voir Brian. »_

_« Mais… »_

_« JUSTIN, HONEY ! » _Ils entendirent la voix d'Emmett.

Le grand homme l'étreignit en souriant. _« Je suis siiii heureux de te voir ! »_

_« Hé Em. » _Dit-il, essayant de paraître content. Il regarda Deb, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et dit. _« Hé Emmett, chéri, les garçons sont là-bas, » _Et elle pointa du doigt Michael et Ben.

_« J'organise déjà la fête de Noël. » _Dit Emmett joyeusement, amenant Justin avec lui vers ses amis. _« Tu viendras n'est ce pas, bébé ? Et prends ton petit-ami avec toi. Tu sais à quel point il déteste les fêtes de famille, mais cette année avec toi ici, peut-être qu'il fera une exception. »_

_« Uhh, je ne sais pas les gars. » _Justin haussa les épaules. _« J'avais prévu de le passer avec ma mère. »_

_« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas Justin, » _Intervint Michael. _« Tucker et elle sont invités, nous savions que tu serais là, donc… »_

_« Et tu nous manques aussi bébé, nous voulons passer un peu de temps avec toi. Si nous les laissions, Brian et ta mère te garderaient uniquement pour eux. » _Dit Emmett.

_« Eh bien, dans ce cas tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de ramener Brian avec moi à la fête. »_

_« Ca ne sera pas une tâche facile, crois-moi. » _Dit Michael sombrement.

Justin regarda Michael d'un air interrogateur, mais Emmett commença à le questionner sur NYC et avant qu'il ne le sache il leur disait à quel point c'était magnifique et à quel point il aimait son travail, et tout ce qui concerne NYU et sa remise de diplôme l'été prochain.

Après déjeuner, il se rendit chez sa mère, mais elle n'était pas là. Molly lui ouvrit la porte et fut toute excitée de le voir. Après une demi-heure avec sa sœur, il réalisa qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Après tout, il était allé à l'aéroport à trois heures du matin et n'avait pas encore dormi, donc il se rendit dans sa vieille chambre et s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Quatre heures plus tard, il était dans la cuisine de sa mère, discutant joyeusement avec elle tandis qu'elle lui versait du café dans sa tasse une fois de plus, quand son téléphone sonna. Il regarda l'identité de l'appelant et sourit. C'était Brian.

_« Hé, » _Dit-il.

_« Hé. Où es-tu ? Je pars de Kinnetik là maintenant. »_

_« Je suis chez ma mère. »_

_« Veux-tu que je vienne te chercher ? » _Demanda Brian.

_« Bien sûr ! Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » _Demanda Justin.

_« Pas faim. Mais on peut commander quelque chose au loft, si tu veux. »_

_« Ok, je t'attends. » _Dit Justin. _« Ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps. » _Dit-il de manière séduisante.

Il entendit Brian grogner et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_« Je suis sur le chemin, Sunshine. »_

Brian conduisit prudemment car les rues étaient glissantes avec la neige. Justin posa ses mains sur la cuisse droite de Brian, lui donnant du fil à retordre pour se concentrer. La maison de Jennifer était un peu loin du loft, et ils avaient au moins dix minutes avant d'atteindre l'avenue Tremont.

Jennifer avait accueilli Brian avec un sourire chaleureux, mais Justin put dire que Brian était clairement inconfortable, et il leva les yeux un peu quand elle lui offrit une tasse de café fraîchement fait. Justin n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de sortir de là et à en juger par la bosse dans les pantalons de Brian, lui non plus. Il n'avait jamais vu Brian boire du café chaud AUSSI vite.

Assis à côté de l'homme qu'il aimait dans la Corvette, Justin le regarda et sourit à moitié. _« Seuls enfin. Je pensais que maman ne me laisserait jamais partir. »_

_« Voilà comment sont les mères. Tu lui as manqué. » _Dit Brian simplement.

_« Et toi, Brian ? T'ais-je manqué aussi ? » _Demanda Justin, sa main se dirigeant vers le bas-ventre de Brian. Il pouvait sentir son érection à travers le tissu des pantalons de Brian, et ses jeans devinrent plus serrés.

_« Sunshine. » _Grogna Brian. _« On va avoir un accident si tu ne t'arrêtes pas. »_

_« C'est dur de se contenir quand vous êtes si prêts, Mr Kinney. » _Plaisanta t-il. _« Mais je vais essayer d'être un bon garçon, » _et puis plus sérieusement. _« C'est juste que… »_

_« Je sais. » _Dit doucement Brian. _« Moi aussi. »_

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du chemin, Brian tentant d'aller aussi vite qu'il pouvait sans les faire tuer, Justin essayant de contrôler sa main qui semblait avoir une propre volonté et continuait à caresser la cuisse de Brian.

Ils ne se touchèrent pas dans l'ascenseur, ayant presque peur qu'ils ne seraient pas capables de s'arrêter. Brian voulait tellement être à l'intérieur de Justin qu'il se sentit un peu étourdi avec le désir. Et la simple pensée de Brian le remplissant rendait Justin dur et pris de vertiges.

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent fermé la porte du loft derrière eux, ils ne purent attendre plus longtemps. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le lit, répartissant les vêtements sur le chemin.

La baise fut dure, leur rythme frénétique devenant plus rapide avec chaque poussée, jusqu'à ce que Brian explose à l'intérieur de Justin, laissant le blond à la recherche d'air alors que Brian s'affalait sur son dos. Puis Brian se tourna sur le côté, Justin se blottissant dans ses bras, se sentant réchauffé et satisfait. Ils dormirent dans une tendre étreinte, avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur leurs visages.

Brian se réveilla une heure plus tard avec la main de Justin passant sur son ventre dans une douce caresse qui lui avait tant manqué. Il prit une longue inspiration, la main de Justin continuant à bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le bout du sexe déjà dur de Brian. A ce doux toucher, les hanches de Brian bougèrent alors qu'un petit grognement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Le propre sexe de Justin se pressait contre la hanche de Brian, dur de désir. Le blond sentit une vague d'excitation circuler en lui, sachant qu'il avait le pouvoir de donner à cet homme magnifique envie de lui. Il l'avait senti lors de leur première nuit ensemble, et même maintenant, après presque sept ans, il le ressentait encore. Il n'en aurait jamais assez de Brian.

Brian entraîna Justin sur lui et ils commencèrent à bouger ensembles en silence, excepté pour leurs lourdes respirations et leurs doux et légers grognements. Soudain, ils haletaient et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. La langue de Brian explorait sa bouche, ses mains parcourant le corps qu'il connaissait comme le sien. Bien vite Justin chevauchait Brian, le sexe de Brian profondément en lui, bougeant comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas y aller plus fort ou être suffisamment proches. Brian grogna et ferma les yeux, perdu dans les sensations qui menaçaient de prendre sa santé mentale.

_« Ouvre tes yeux, Brian, je veux te regarder quand tu viendras à l'intérieur de moi. »_

Les mots de Justin firent grogner Brian fortement, et il commença à secouer ses hanches contre le fessier de Brian, y allant encore plus profondément à chaque coup.

_« Oh mon dieu, Brian… » _Grogna Justin, ses yeux bleus clairs s'assombrissant de luxure.

_« Si beau, Sunshine… » _Murmura Brian entre chaque respiration. Il ne pouvait arrêter de regarder Justin, les joues rosies, les lèvres gonflées, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur son front. _« Tu m'as manqué tellement… putain… tellement… »_

Justin sourit, en regardant les yeux marron de Brian. Ils brillaient d'une telle intensité, qu'ils semblaient pénétrer son âme, et il se sentit émotionnellement nu, comme si ses pensées pouvaient être entendues.

_Je t'aime._

Et soudainement Justin fut sur la brèche, rempli d'un plaisir si profond il pensait qu'il brûlerait en enfer, le nom de Brian sur ses lèvres alors qu'il jouissait. La vue de Justin perdant le contrôle fit trembler Brian et rapidement il jouit aussi, remplissant le préservatif, profondément enfoui dans son amant blond.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant un petit moment, se fixant l'un l'autre, les émotions circulant entre eux, trop puissantes pour être exprimées en mots. Peu importe où ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient avec leurs vies séparées, c'était ici qu'ils appartenaient, comme être chez soi.

_Tbc…_

_Hum j'avoue ne pas être très satisfaite de la traduction du lemon mais il était dur celui-ci. Je n'aurai pas mieux je pense. J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout -)_


	4. Au milieu de la nuit

_**Chapitre 3 : Au milieu de la nuit.**_

Le jour suivant, Justin arriva au loft à six heures de l'après-midi, après avoir passé la matinée entière avec Jennifer et Molly, et l'après-midi chez Michael, à travailler sur Rage, Brian était déjà là, assis sur le sofa, une bière dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre, fixant la télé qui était éteinte. Aussitôt que Justin le vit, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_« Hé, » _Dit-il, timidement.

_« Hé, » _Répondit Brian, ne le regardant pas.

_« Quelque chose s'est passé ? »_

Brian soupira avec lassitude, regardant le blond.

_« Lindz vient d'appeler. Ils ne seront pas là pour Noël. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » _Demanda Justin, s'asseyant sur le petit tapis à côté des jambes de Brian. Il savait à quel point le brun attendait de voir son fils.

_« Apparemment Mel a un client important qui s'est causé lui-même des problèmes le week-end dernier et elle essaye de le faire sortir de prison. Ça n'arrivera pas probablement avant après-demain, et à ce moment-là il sera trop tard pour eux pour venir. »_

_« Elle ne peut pas demander à quelqu'un de le faire pour elle ? » _Demanda Justin.

_« Elle n'a pas beaucoup de clients, c'est un des plus importants, elle ne peut pas le laisser tomber. »_

_« Tu parles comme Lindsay. »_

_« En fait, je la cite. » _Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas. _« Merde ! »_

_« Elles ne peuvent pas mettre Gus dans un avion et nous l'envoyer ? » _Demanda le blond plein d'espoir.

_« Non. Il a seulement sept ans. Laisse-le passer Noël avec ses mères. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un gros problème, Sunshine. Ils seront là pour le Nouvel An. Donc je pense que ça va. » _Dit Brian, en se rasseyant.

_« Je suis sûr que Gus voulait être là pour Noël. »_

_« Je lui ai parlé. Il pleurait. » _Dit Brian, tellement bas que Justin dut presque lire sur ses lèvres. _« Il a dit qu'il voulait vraiment être là avec moi. »_

Justin savait que Brian ne voulait jamais être un père, mais la minute où il vit Gus, tout avait changé. Il aimait le garçon, même si parfois il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Justin ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Alors il attrapa la main de Brian, la serrant avec fermeté. Voulant qu'il sache qu'il était là s'il avait besoin de lui.

_« Alors, » _Demanda Brian, changeant de sujet d'une manière que Justin connaissait trop bien, chaque fois que quelque chose était trop difficile à gérer pour lui. _« Allons-nous au Babylon demain soir ? »_

_« Oh, je ne manquerai pas l'opportunité d'être avec toi et les gars, comme au bon vieux temps. »_

_« Bien sûr », _Dit Brian, bien que Justin pensait pouvoir détecter un peu d'hésitation dans sa voix.

_« Tu ne veux pas y aller ? Je pensais que ça te plairait. »_

_« Bien sûr, Sunshine. Depuis quand je refuse une opportunité d'être à côté de douzaines d'hommes en sueur à moitié nus ? » _Demanda Brian en ricanant.

_« Hmmm… c'est dur de se rappeler. »_

_« En fait, je peux penser à autre chose qui est dur aussi là maintenant, et qui apprécierait vraiment ton attention. » _Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le téléphone de Justin sonna à deux heures du matin, le faisant sursauter. Il se détacha de Brian, qui était allongé derrière lui en petite cuillère, s'assit sur le lit et répondit.

_« Allo ? »_

_« Justin c'est moi, » _Dit une voix qu'il connaissait très bien. _« Je viens de rentrer de Rome ! Peux-tu imaginer ça ? Rome ! Où es-tu ? »_

_« Je suis à Pittsburgh, » _Dit-il calmement, tentant de ne pas réveiller l'homme endormi à côté de lui. _« Avec Brian. » _Ajouta t-il.

_« Oh. Encore avec ce connard ? »_

_« Ne commence pas, s'il te plaît. » _Grogna Justin. _« Et d'abord, qui t'a donné mon numéro putain ? »_

_« Ta patronne, Patricia. Elle m'aime beaucoup. »_

_« Elle n'aurait pas du faire ça, nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tomber ? »_

_« Allez Justin, c'est Noël ! Je t'ai ramené un cadeau d'Italie. »_

_« Je ne veux aucun cadeau de ta part. » _Dit-il abruptement.

_« Ma, ma, tu commences à parler comme ce trou du cul que tu appelles petit-ami. »_

_« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille, » _Soupira Justin.

_« Justin, je pensais qu'après avoir vécu ensembles, nous étions encore amis, tu sais ? »_

_« Ecoute-moi, nous ne sommes PAS amis. Nous ne sommes rien. Il n'y a même pas de « nous ». Au revoir. » _Dit-il, en raccrochant.

Soupirant, Justin posa le téléphone sur la table et se retourna pour s'allonger à nouveau. Il fixa directement les yeux marron et très ouverts de Brian.

_« Qui c'était ? » _Demanda Brian.

MERDE !

_« Uhhh… » _Justin ne voulait pas lui dire, il savait que l'aîné n'aimerait pas ça.

_« Justin… » _Dit Brian, en s'asseyant aussi.

_« C'était… Phillip. »_

_« Qui ? » _Dit Brian, semblant légèrement irrité.

_« Le frère de Stephanie. »_

_« Le frère de Stephanie. Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ? » _Demanda Brian, en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Oh… il voyage beaucoup. Par ailleurs, tu ne vas pas à NY tant que ça. »_

_« C'est vrai, je n'y vais pas, » _Dit Brian, ses yeux inexpressifs.

_« Il vit à LA, mais reste là avec nous quand il va à NY. »_

_« Il reste là, » _Dit Brian.

_« Et nous sommes amis. En quelque sorte. »_

_« Amis. » _Répéta Brian.

_« Tu es quoi Brian, une putain de bande enregistreuse ? » _Demanda Justin, exaspéré.

Brian secoua la tête, comme pour clarifier ses pensées, puis il haussa les épaules. _« Eh bien, si vous êtes amis, pourquoi tu lui as dit d'aller se faire foutre ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas dit ça, » _Dit Justin, en roulant des yeux.

_« Eh bien, tu ne semblais pas vraiment heureux de son appel. Et putain pourquoi il t'appellerait à deux heures du matin ? » _

_« Eh bien, il… en quelque sorte… il me traque. » _Admit Justin, en se frottant les yeux. Il était fatigué à cause du vol, la journée entière avec sa mère et Molly, et la nuit très chargée avec Brian au loft.

_« Traqué ? Bordel de merde, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Tu aurais pu me le dire. » _Dit Brian, légèrement ennuyé.

_« Pour quoi faire ? » _Dit-il, inconfortablement. _« Je savais que tu serai contrarié. Tu penserais que l'homme est dangereux ou quelque chose comme ça… en fait, tu t'inquiéterais beaucoup trop à mon goût. Tu agis comme si tous les New-Yorkais étaient des meurtries potentiels. »_

_« Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'aime New York. Mais toi, Sunshine, tu penses que tout le monde est gentil et sans danger. Tu fais beaucoup trop confiance aux gens. » _Ronchonna Brian. Justin savait que la réponse de son amant signifiait qu'il n'était pas heureux. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de Justin utilisant le métro la nuit, et franchement, Justin ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

Justin se sentait comme un petit garçon faisant quelque chose de mal, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Il n'était plus un adolescent, il n'avait pas besoin d'être secouru et protégé. Il était parfaitement capable de prendre soin de lui.

_« Je n'ai rien à expliquer. Je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille. Fin de l'histoire. » _Dit-il froidement, et attendit que Brian dise quelque chose, mais l'aîné ne le fit pas, comme toujours. Soupirant, le blond posa sa tête sur l'oreiller à nouveau. Il n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Brian devait savoir qu'il baisait d'autres mecs mais qu'ils ne signifiaient rien. Il ferma les yeux, c'était si chaud sous les couvertures et…

_« Bien. Etait-il bon au lit ? »_

_« Quoi ? » _Demanda Justin.

_« Eh bien, tu l'as baisé, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Qui, Phillip ? »_

_« Non, le Père Noël, » _Grogna Brian.

_« Ha, ha, très drôle. Allons Brian ! Il est deux heures du matin, et je ne veux pas parler de ça, » _Dit Justin, en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le lit et regardant Brian, dont il pouvait seulement deviner l'expression dans la pénombre de la chambre.

_« Mais il te traque parce que tu l'as baisé ? »_

_« Très bien, je l'ai baisé deux fois, puis il a commencé à me suivre. Je vis dans l'appartement de sa sœur, je ne peux pas m'offrir mon propre appartement là maintenant. Et non, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Merde ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu voulais que j'étrangle le mec ? Tu as eu plein d' « invités » ici, si je me souviens ? »_

_« C'est différent, Justin, et tu le sais. » _Sa voix était basse et calme.

_« Bien sûr, quand ça t'arrange, c'est différent ? »_

_« C'est assez simple. » _Dit Brian calmement. _« Tu le vois fréquemment. J'ai des coups d'un soir ordinaires, pas de répétitions. »_

_« C'est in-croyable-putain ! Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ! »_

Brian ricana. _« Je ne fais pas la jalousie. »_

_« Alors, tu dis que je te trompe ? » _Demanda Justin. Et dire que quelques heures avant ils baisaient comme des adolescents en chaleur.

_« Ne sois pas stupide. Nous ne sommes pas ensembles. C'est vrai, Sunshine. Nous ne sommes pas un couple, nous sommes des pédés, et nous sommes dans ce bordel de notre propre souhait. Merde, nous ne vivons même pas dans la même ville ! Je ne te possède pas. Tu es un adulte, et si tu continues à le baiser, c'est parce que tu le veux. » _Grogna t-il.

_« Nous ne sommes pas ensembles ? Putain de merde, Brian… ? »_

_« Eh bien, » _Continua Brian. _« Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions encore un accord. Pas un défini, en tout cas. Si tu veux baiser un mec différent tous les jours ou le même, je dirai vas-y. Seulement je n'aime pas être réveillé au milieu de la nuit par ton… ton pote de baise… ou peu importe ce qu'il est. »_

_« Merde, Brian ! Je viens juste d'arriver ! On a déjà une dispute ? »_

_« Non, aussi longtemps que tu gardes tes activités au lit pour toi ! Je ne veux pas savoir, ok ? »_

_« Vas te faire foutre, arrête d'être aussi mal dans ta peau, tu veux ? Merde, j'aurais du rester à New York ! » _Aussi vite qu'il l'avait dit, il sentit un pincement au cœur.

Brian le regarda comme s'il avait été giflé, son visage aussi froid que de la glace. _« Oui je sais ça. C'est là où tu vis après tout. » _Murmura t-il. Se levant, il se rendit dans la salle de bains fermant la porte derrière lui.

Justin regarda la porte de la salle de bains, décontenancé. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Mais Brian parvenait toujours à l'exaspérer. Il ne savait pas que Brian voulait suivre la règle « pas de seconde fois ». Car ils n'avaient jamais parlé de règles à nouveau depuis Ethan.

Même quand Brian sut que Justin le baisait lui et le violoniste, ils n'avaient jamais discuté des raisons du départ de Justin, et le blond laissa les choses ainsi. La façon que Brian préférait toujours : silence, évitant tout genre de discussion, seulement la règle _« tu ne passeras plus de musique au violon en ma présence ». _Il avait toujours eu peur que Brian ait des insécurités quand il s'agissait de lui faire confiance. Et il savait très bien d'où venaient ses insécurités. Son enfance lui avait fait penser qu'il ne méritait pas de l'amour et de l'attention. Et une relation bordélique et à longue distance n'aidait pas beaucoup.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Brian se tenait là, le regardant.

_« Je ne veux pas me battre. Peut-être que j'ai trop mal réagi. Je te fais confiance. » _Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Justin se leva et l'approcha, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. _« Tu me fais vraiment confiance, Brian ? Il me semble que non. » _Quand il vit que Brian ne le repoussait pas, il étreignit son amant et dit. _« Je ne veux pas me battre non plus. Pourquoi continue t-on à faire ces choses l'un à l'autre ? » _

_« Si je le savais putain, » _Dit Brian en l'étreignant à son tour.

_« Je ne veux rien avec Phillip, Brian. Ou avec qui que ce soit. Désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Tu ne croiras probablement pas ça, mais je vois encore toi et moi comme un nous, et je NE te laisse pas tomber. Tu vas devoir le croire. New York ne changera jamais ce que je ressens pour toi. »_

_« Justin… » _Soupira Brian. _« Tu es là, je suis là. Laissons les choses telles qu'elles sont et voyons ce qui se passe ensuite, ok ? » _Il ne demanderait pas une promesse de Justin, pour la santé mentale du blond. Et la propre santé mentale de Brian.

_« Alors ne refais pas ça. Si tu veux quelque chose, tu as besoin de me le dire, ne t'attend pas à ce que je devine. Tu m'as fais peur. »_

_« Je suis vraiment une merde avec qui il faut vivre, n'est ce pas ? » _Soupira t-il, en étreignant le blond fortement.

_« Oui tu l'es, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux juste une chose de ta part. »_

_« Quoi ? Essayer de fermer ma grande bouche ? » _Dit-il, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

_« Ne me laisse pas tomber. » _Murmura Justin.

Brian le regarda, soudainement sérieux, et Justin pensa qu'il pourrait brûler juste par ce regard.

_« Seulement si tu laisses tomber le premier. » _Dit-il avec des yeux brillants.

_« Jamais. » _Dit le blond, souriant légèrement. Après quelques minutes, il ajouta. _« Ne parlons plus de coups d'un soir, ok ? »_

_« C'est établi, alors. Es-tu partant pour une nouvelle partie ? » _Brian attaqua les lèvres de Justin, faisant passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait dire. Et espérant que Justin le comprendrait.

_Tbc…_


	5. Noël arrive

Après tous les câlins et une première dispute, les vrais ennuis commencent pour nos doudous.

_**Chapitre 4 : Noël arrive.**_

Alors que Justin entrait au Babylon en tenant la main de Brian, le vieux thumpa-thumpa qu'il connaissait si bien envahit ses sens. Il était allé dans d'autres clubs à NYC (pas tant que ça), et au fond ils se ressemblaient tous. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent au Babylon qui battait tous les autres. C'était presque une extension de sa maison, un endroit important où il avait entamé son progrès dans le coming-out, il y a plusieurs années. Dans cet endroit, il avait expérimenté le bonheur, un cœur brisé, la luxure, la victoire et tellement d'autres émotions, toutes reliées à Brian. En fait, pensa Justin, presque tous les moments importants dans sa vie avaient quelque chose à voir avec lui.

Alors que Brian entrait au Babylon en tenant la main de Justin, il se souvint qu'il ne venait presque plus au Babylon. Ce n'était pas à cause du club. Babylon était toujours le même, toujours la musique forte et les mecs chauds, toujours la même backroom. Et les mecs le regardaient encore avec de la luxure dans les yeux. En fait, rien n'a changé. Et c'était le problème. IL avait changé, et c'était une pensée tellement non-Kinney que ça parfois, seulement parfois (quand il s'autorisait à y penser) l'effrayait.

Après l'explosion à la bombe, il pensait qu'il ne reconstruirait jamais le club. Mais Michael l'avait convaincu malgré tout, disant que certaines choses n'étaient pas faites pour changer. Alors il avait mis tous ses efforts dans la grande réouverture du Babylon, et il savait que c'était une façon de montrer à tous ces putains d'homophobes qu'ils ne laisseront pas tomber. La réouverture fut un grand succès, et tout le monde vint. Excepté Justin, qui étudiait pour ses examens au NYU.

Après ça, sa vie sembla revenir à sa routine habituelle, et pendant une courte période il se convainquit que c'était bien de voir Justin dans tous les blonds qu'il voyait sur la piste de danse, ou de penser à lui à chaque fois qu'il entendait « Forever Young », ou de prétendre qu'il ne voyait pas les regards que ses amis lui lançait chaque fois qu'il emmenait un coup d'un soir blond dans la backroom.

Mais il n'allait pas bien du tout, et il savait que ses amis le sentaient. Il savait qu'ils attendaient sa chute, s'attendant à ce qu'il boive beaucoup trop, utilise beaucoup trop de drogues et tire trop de coups d'un soir. La vieille gestion de la douleur par Kinney. Mais il refusait de les laisser le voir comme ça. Il ne les laisserait pas penser qu'il avait mal. Parce qu'il n'avait pas mal. Il était d'accord avec le départ de Justin, ils en avaient parlé, et il ne voudrait jamais qu'ils blâment le blond pour quoi que ce soit. Après tout, ce n'était pas terminé entre eux. N'est ce pas ? Et il pouvait sentir les yeux inquisiteurs de ses amis fixés sur l'arrière de son crâne, comme s'il ne pouvait pas gérer l'absence de Justin par lui-même.

Puis, après trois mois, il vendit le club et bien qu'il soit difficile d'oublier le thumpa thumpa, il savait que c'était la meilleure décision. S'il voulait vraiment essayer cette relation à longue distance, être amer à ce sujet n'allait pas lui faire que du bien. Babylon contenait beaucoup trop de souvenirs entre eux ensembles pour son propre bien. Le gang remarqua ça, bien sûr, mais Brian ne leur offrit aucune explication. A la place, il se jeta à corps perdu dans son travail, utilisant Kinnetik comme excuse pour ne pas aller au club avec ses amis. Après tout, il avait encore le Woody's, les bains et les autres clubs. Chaque fois qu'il voulait tirer un coup, il savait où les trouver. Il préférait simplement le faire lui-même maintenant, pas de démonstration publique.

Ils repérèrent Ben et Michael au bar, ainsi que Ted et Blake.

_« Salut les gars ! » _Les salua Justin.

_« Regardez qui est là ! » _Sourit Michael. _« Il s'est réveillé d'entre les morts, les gars ! Quel miracle ! Rage revient à Gayopolis ! »_

Brian lui lança un regard d'avertissement, et Justin prétendit ne pas le voir. Il s'était fait une promesse à lui-même, ne plus interférer dans le Show de Brian et Michael du tout. Enfin, au moins aussi longtemps que Michael n'interférait pas dans sa relation avec Brian. Il ne comprenait simplement pas le regard de Brian vers Michael.

Comme par hasard, le barman choisit ce moment pour les saluer.

_« Hello, Mr Kinney ! On ne vous a pas vu ici depuis un long moment ! »_

Brian grinça des dents, mais tenta de rester nonchalant. _« Alors tu n'as pas fait attention à tes clients dernièrement, Jack. Deux Jim Beam, s'il te plaît. Ou plutôt deux doubles. »_

_« Allons danser, Michael ! » _Suggéra Ben, amenant un Michael protestataire vers la piste de danse.

Brian prit le whisky et le but en une seule gorgée, puis surveilla la piste de danse d'un œil critique. C'était drôle, mais les mecs se ressemblaient tous. Le seul qu'il voulait se tenait à ses côtés. Souriant au blond, il l'étudia. Il était vraiment canon, et ressemblait encore à un adolescent. Soudainement, il voulut sentir le corps de Justin pressé contre lui. MAINTENANT.

_« Danse avec moi, » _Ordonna Brian.

Justin fut mené vers la piste de danse sans résistance, s'émerveillant à la sensation du corps de Brian contre lui. Ils s'étreignirent, dansant à leur propre rythme, se perdant eux-mêmes dans la musique et ressentant l'énergie du moment circulant dans leurs veines comme une drogue qui les laissèrent tous deux pris de vertiges. Justin leva la tête et Brian lui donna un baiser incroyablement excitant, et ils continuèrent à danser et s'embrasser, en harmonie parfaite. Alors que la musique continuait, sentant la douce bouche de Justin sur la sienne, Brian ressentit comme si la chaleur du soleil lui-même était juste là avec lui, et pensa qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant depuis un long moment.

(…)

Brian entra dans la maison de Michael et Ben en portant une boîte pleine de décorations de Noël, Michael et Hunter derrière lui avec une autre boîte, tandis que Justin fermait la voiture de sa mère. Justin avait offert d'aider Michael à décorer l'immense arbre de Noël dans la salle à manger, tandis que Debbie, Ben et Emmett travaillaient comme des dingues dans la cuisine à préparer de la nourriture pour tous leurs invités. Michael était tellement excité au sujet de la fête dans sa maison, que Justin dut retenir un sourire quand il demanda à Brian avec ses grands yeux de chien battu.

_« Qu'est ce que tu penses de mon arbre de Noël, Brian ? N'est ce pas le plus magnifique que tu n'es jamais vu ? »_

_« Gee, oncle Mickey, il est si énorme ! » _Se moqua Brian, posant un bras sur les épaules de Michael, en regardant l'arbre. Il n'était pas très fan de Noël mais, bordel de merde, Justin était là et Gus serait là dans quelques jours pour la veillée du Nouvel An. Certaines choses méritaient d'être célébrées.

_« La ferme, trou du cul, » _En rit Michael.

_« C'est une honte de ne pas être capable de vous aider avec les décorations, » _Dit-il sarcastiquement. _« Vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un peu de conseils. »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas ma mère, Brian. » _Dit Michael.

Justin sourit à cette remarque, se rappelant de la tendance de Debbie à exagérer « un petit peu » avec ses décorations. De la même manière qu'elle avait décoré le dinner pour la Gay Pride.

_« Oh oui, tu es pire. Tu en connais tout autant en décorations que moi en couture. » _

_« Est-ce que tu sais comment coudre ? » _Demanda Hunter, recevant un air menaçant de Brian, qui dit :

_« Vraiment Mikey, tu es sûr que ce mec va au lycée ? »_

_« On va s'occuper de tout, » _Dit Justin. _« Je suis un artiste, tu te souviens ? La maison paraîtra géniale, je suis sûr, même pour tes hauts standards. »_

_« Bien, » _Soupira Brian. _« Quelqu'un a besoin de travailler ici. Ted doit être en train de désespérer là maintenant, je suis déjà en retard. Les choses sont dingues à Kinnetik à ce moment de l'année. Tous mes clients veulent augmenter leurs ventes dans les promotions de vacances. Bye Mikey, on se voit ce soir. »_

_« Bye, » _Dit Michael.

Brian tint la main de Justin et se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant sur le seuil. Il encercla la taille de Justin, lui donnant un long baiser mouillé. Il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit à baiser le blond sur le matelas. Et le sofa, la table, le sol… et la douche ce matin.

_« Donc tu vas chercher ta mère, Tucker et Molly alors ? » _Demanda t-il.

_« Oui. » _Confirma Justin. _« Elle n'est jamais venue ici, et ne connaît pas très bien Michael et Ben, donc elle veut que je vienne avec elle. »_

_« C'est bon. J'irai direct à la maison de Kinnetik, prendre une douche, et te revoir ici. A huit heures ? »_

_« Bien sûr, ça me laissera plein de temps pour finir ici, aller au loft pour me changer et aller les chercher. »_

_« A plus tard, » _Dit Brian, en relâchant Justin et se dirigeant vers la Corvette.

_« A plus tard. »_

_(…)_

Brian termina sa douche rapidement, en fredonnant une vieille chanson. Il se sentait léger, comme si un poids lourd avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Entendre Gus dire _« Je t'aime et tu me manques Daddy. » _égaya sa journée. Et la promesse d'une nuit plaisante avec ses amis- presque famille et Justin, le mit de très bonne humeur. Peut-être pourrait-il endurer ce grabuge autour de Noël après tout, et il pourrait même essayer d'aimer ça.

Il avait acheté un nouvel ordinateur à Justin avec un logiciel au top de la mode fabriqué spécifiquement pour lui. Celui-ci lui permettait d'ajouter plus de détails à son travail et l'aiderait même avec les animations d'ordinateur.

Il prit son temps pour choisir des vêtements, et opta pour des pantalons noirs et une chemise noire charbon, tous les deux neufs. Il savait que c'était juste une fête de famille, mais putain il ne se montrerait pas habillé en guenilles. Il ne pouvait pas prendre l'ordinateur avec lui, bien sûr, il était tout bien recouvert de papier rouge au milieu du loft. Quand il rentrera avec Justin, ils auraient leur propre petite célébration.

Il observa son reflet dans la glace. A 36 ans, il était encore sexy. Pas un soupçon de cheveux blancs, et l'anti-âge qu'il appliquait avec patience tous les jours faisait encore son travail. Sa bouche était encore douce. Son corps long et bien défini était une vue à observer, grâce à son régime presque sans graisses et les heures quotidiennes de gym. Etant aussi attentif, il pensait que quelques cigarette, un petit peu de E et de Spécial K et son vieux pote Jim Beam ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, en prenant son portefeuille et ses clés de voiture. Mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être, il l'ouvrit. Et sa mâchoire tomba presqu'au sol.

_« Bonjour Brian. Joyeux Noël ! »_

_(…)_

Justin arriva à la maison de Michael à huit heures et demie avec Molly, Jennifer et Tucker. Les autres invités étaient déjà arrivés. Toute leur famille était là : Debbie, Carl, Ted, Blake, Emmett, Drew et les hôtes Michael, Ben et Hunter avec sa petite-amie. Les seules exceptions étaient les filles et les enfants. Et Brian.

Michael était au téléphone parlant à Mel. Il était vraiment contrarié car JR ne serait pas avec lui pour Noël, mais ils arriveraient dans deux jours, et il planifiait déjà une autre fête pour la Saint-Sylvestre. Il y avait un magnifique parc à côté de leur maison, où ses voisins planifiaient un show de feux d'artifice, et les enfants aimeraient ça.

Justin donna un baiser à Debbie et serra la main de Carl.

_« Où est Brian ? » _Demanda Debbie.

_« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler, mais je pense qu'il sera là bientôt, » _Dit-il.

_« Nous avons quitté Kinnetik ensembles il y a presque deux heures. » _Emit Ted. _« Il a dit qu'il appellerait Gus avant de venir ici. »_

_« Il les a déjà appelé, m'a dit Lindz. Il est probablement en train de choisir la meilleure chemise pour paraître sexy. » _Dit Michael.

_« Il n'a pas à le faire. Il paraît toujours sexy, Mikey. » _Dit Justin en ricanant.

_« Alors Sunshine, » _Demanda Debbie, _« _ _parle à Carl ici présent de New York. »_

_« Encore ? Il l'a déjà fait, Ma ! » _Dit Michael, en levant les yeux au ciel. _« Il devrait peut-être enregistrer un speech et le mettre en route pour tous ceux qui demandent. »_

Riant, Justin commença une conversation avec Carl et Debbie, et il perdit la notion du temps. La maison était magnifiquement décorée, et l'arbre de Noël était incroyable. De la cuisine ils pouvaient sentir toutes les délicieuses nourritures qu'ils avaient cuisinées. Tout était parfait, même les douces chansons de Noël que Ben avait sélectionné. La nuit était belle, et le ciel étoilé promettait une nuit inoubliable, même avec le temps froid.

De temps à autre il se demandait pourquoi Brian prenait autant de temps à arriver, mais écartait son inquiétude au bout d'un moment. C'était impossible que Brian ne vienne pas. Il avait promis, même si c'était juste pour se moquer de Justin, et Brian ne rompait jamais une promesse.

A dix heures, pourtant, il commença vraiment à stresser. Il continuait à jeter des coups d'œil à la porte et tendait les oreilles en espérant entendre la Corvette approcher. Il pouvait voir que les autres commençaient à se demander où Brian était, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser : putain de Brian Kinney, échappant toujours aux réunions de famille. Bordel de merde, c'était la veillée de Noël !

_« Justin ? » _Murmura Michael. _« Je suis inquiet. Peut-être devrions-nous l'appeler ? »_

_« Je suis sûr qu'il n'aimerait pas ça, Mikey. Il dirait que j'essaye de le contrôler, et tu sais à quel point il déteste ça. Il a dit qu'il viendrait et il viendra. »_

A dix-heures et demie, il commençait à être en colère. Sa mère commençait déjà à jeter des coups d'œil vers lui, et il ne savait pas comment expliquer l'absence de Brian. Michael s'approcha de lui à nouveau, une expression inquiète sur son visage.

_« Justin, » _Dit-il. _« J'ai déjà appelé le loft deux fois, et il ne répond pas. Son téléphone va directement sur boîte vocale. Quelque chose s'est passé, je le sais. »_

_« Peut-être que c'est juste Brian faisant son Brian. » _Tenta de plaisanter Justin, mais il était inquiet aussi et furieux. Tout allait bien ce matin, et il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui s'est passé de mal pour faire changer Brian d'avis.

_« Penses-tu qu'il a eu un accident ? » _Demanda Michael.

_« Mon dieu, Michael, veux-tu arrêter ? Je vais l'appeler ! Ok ? »_

Comme par hasard, son téléphone sonna. Il savait d'après la sonnerie que c'était Brian.

_« Hello ? » _Répondit-il rapidement.

Mais Brian ne dit rien. Justin put l'entendre respirer, des respirations rageuses qui le refroidit intérieurement.

_« Brian ? » _Essaya t-il à nouveau. Mais Brian ne parlait pas, et Justin pensa entendre un sanglot mais il ne put vraiment dire à cause de la musique.

_« Brian, s'il te plaît. » _Dit-il, désespéré d'avoir une réponse, n'importe quoi qui lui dirait que son amant allait bien. _« Parle-moi… s'il te plaît… je suis là… »_

_« Justin… » _Dit Brian, sa voix se fêlant, c'est là que Justin fut certain qu'il n'allait PAS bien. _« Je… ne peux pas venir, ok ? Dis aux autres que je ne peux pas venir. Je suis désolé. »_

Le cœur de Justin rata un battement. Je suis désolé ? Brian n'était JAMAIS désolé. Désolé était une foutaise.

_« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Brian ? »_

Brian ne répondit pas en premier lieu, continuant juste à respirer lourdement. Puis il dit : _« Rien n'est arrivé, Justin. Rien du tout. » _Sa voix se fêlant à nouveau. _« Je ne suis simplement pas dans l'esprit de fête aujourd'hui, ok ? Bye ! »_

_« Brian, attends ! » _Cria presque Justin.

_« Quoi ? » _Aboya l'autre.

_« Où es-tu ? »_

La réponse de Brian était si basse que Justin ne l'entendit presque pas. _« Nulle part. Je suis nulle part, laisse-moi seul putain et ne viens pas me chercher. »_

Putain !

Il attrapa les clés de voiture de sa mère et, sans dire un mot à personne, courut vers la voiture et se dirigea vers le loft.

_Tbc…_


	6. Le meilleur Noël

_Hé, hé ! Je sais gros cliff à la fin mais c'est ça qui est amusant ! Voici la réponse à vos questions -)_

_**Chapitre 5 : Le meilleur Noël.**_

Quand Justin gara sa voiture devant l'immeuble de Brian, il fut soulagé de voir la Corvette là. Cela signifiait que Brian était à la maison. Il ouvrit la porte et courut dans les escaliers, prenant deux marches à la fois, décidant de ne pas perdre de temps avec l'ascenseur.

La porte du loft n'était pas bloquée. En fait, elle n'était même pas fermée proprement. Le loft était dans le noir complet, hormis la lumière venant de la rue à travers la grande fenêtre. Justin alluma la lumière de la cuisine, et regarda autour de lui. Et les battements de son cœur semblèrent s'arrêter.

Au milieu du loft se trouvait une grosse boîte, entourée de papier rouge avec un ruban doré sur le dessus. Brian était affalé sur le sol à côté du canapé, totalement habillé, tenant une bouteille presque vide de Beam, fixant le plafond avec des yeux vides, immobiles.

_« Brian ? » _Demanda t-il, avec hésitation, s'approchant de son amant avec une peur si profonde qu'il ne pouvait la décrire.

Brian cligna deux fois des yeux, sortant de sa stupeur, et le regard, les yeux rouges et vitreux. Justin ne l'avait jamais, dans toute sa vie, vu aussi faible.

_« Je t'ai dit de ne pas venir. » _Dit Brian.

_« Depuis quand je t'écoute ? » _Répondit Justin, s'agenouillant à côté de lui, voyant son visage si pâle que c'était presque comme voir un fantôme. Par ses yeux rouges et bouffis, il pouvait encore voir des soupçons de larmes. Il n'avait jamais vu Brian pleurer avant.

_« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, » _Murmura t-il, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Brian.

_« Pour quoi faire ? » _Balança t-il, repoussant la main, et s'asseyant.

_« Car je veux savoir. » _Soupira Justin. _« Parce que je suis venu ici en courant comme un dingue pour voir si tu allais bien. Parce que je t'aime, et ça me tue de te voir comme ça. »_

Brian le fixa pendant quelques minutes, l'expression dure. Puis il évita ses yeux, prit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma. Justin attendit patiemment.

_« Elle était ici. De toutes les soirées de l'année, elle a choisi celle-ci. » _Il ricana. _« Pour me « souhaiter » un Joyeux Noël. Entre autres choses. »_

_« Qui ? » _Demanda Justin, déconcerté.

_« Ma mère. »_

Justin avala sa salive. Il avait un souvenir vif de la seule et unique fois où il avait vu la mère de Brian, et ce n'était pas plaisant. _« Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? » _Demanda t-il, pas sûr de vraiment vouloir savoir.

Brian grogna, amèrement. _« Qu'est ce qu'une sainte comme Joan Kinney voudrait de possible de son pédé, allant en enfer de fils ? » _Il ajouta. _« De l'argent. »_

Il se leva, alla en trébuchant à la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et attrapa une bouteille d'eau. Justin attendit qu'il continue, et il le ferait quand il sera prêt. Brian but toue l'eau en grandes gorgées et posa la bouteille vide sur le comptoir. Il retourna au côté de Justin et s'assit sur le sol à nouveau.

_« Apparemment, sa chère fille Claire est malade. Cancer de la thyroïde. Son mari a gardé ses esprits et a décidé de la quitter. La salope (c'est bien ce qui est écrit dans le texte d'origine, désolée pour le langage vulgaire ^^) ne travaille pas, n'a pas de sécurité sociale, ne peut pas payer pour le traitement. Chirurgie, puis radiations. Le même que moi. Tu sais, le cancer circule dans la famille. »_

_« Et qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »_

_« Je lui ai donné son maudit argent, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je vais en enfer, mais mon argent est certainement assez bon pour elle. Qu'est ce que j'étais supposé faire d'autre ? » _Il soupira. _« Le monde est déjà tellement injuste pour la pauvre Joan. Sa pédale de fils a survécu au cancer, et maintenant sa bien-aimée petite fille en meure. A quel point c'est pathétique ça ? »_

_« Est-elle mourante ? »_

_« Putain qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ! Elle m'a accusé de violer son fils, cette salope ! J'ai donné à Joan l'argent et lui ai dit de se barrer d'ici. » _Dit-il en ricanant à nouveau.

_« Et c'est tout ? » _Voulut savoir Justin. Il était inquiet, Michael lui avait déjà dit certaines choses au sujet de la famille de Brian, aucune d'entre elles n'étaient bonnes.

_« Bien sûr que non ! » _Articula l'autre homme. _« Elle m'a dit à quel point elle était toujours inquiète pour mon âme, qu'elle prit tous les jours pour moi de revenir à mes sens, blablablablabla. Elle espère que je pourrai échapper à la damnation éternelle et tout ce bordel, » _Ajouta t-il avec sarcasme.

Justin hésita, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Pas quand il avait une mère aussi compréhensive comme Jennifer. _« Je suis sûr qu'elle… elle s'inquiète pour toi à sa propre manière. »_

C'était une erreur. Brian se leva soudainement et commença à faire les cent pas à moitié, trébuchant à moitié, complètement bourré, le visage rougi et colérique.

_« Elle s'inquiète ? » _Cria t-il, émettant un rire sarcastique en direction de Justin. _« Elle a toujours eu une manière particulière de me démontrer à quel point elle s'inquiète ! Où était-elle quand Jack arrivait à la maison bourré et me battait ? Je vais te dire où ! Elle-même se bourrait la gueule, enfermée dans sa chambre ! Elle ne l'a jamais arrêté, ne m'a jamais défendu, pas même une seule fois ! » _Brian regarda Justin, les yeux sauvages et hantés, et continua à crier. _« Et comment pourrait-elle croire que j'ai violé mon neveu putain ? Comment pourrait-elle penser que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une pédale, crois-moi. Elle me détestait bien avant d'avoir su que j'étais pédé. »_

Il s'arrêta contre le mur, sa respiration rageuse, incapable de dire autre chose. Il glissa vers le sol, le visage soudainement blanc, et ajouta doucement : _« Elle me déteste. Elle l'a toujours fait. Elle souhaite ne jamais m'avoir eu. Et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi. »_

Justin était paralysé, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il savait que Brian ne parlait jamais de sa vie, et il le faisait ainsi parce qu'il était très, très bourré. Et ce petit aperçu de son enfance le choqua bien au-delà des mots. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il endurer une telle vie ? Même son père homophobe lui a donné une enfance heureuse, pensa Justin. Peu importe que maintenant il soit un fils de pute, Craig a été un bon père, bien que distant.

Timidement, il s'approcha de Brian et posa ses mains autour de la taille de l'aîné, dans une étreinte réconfortante. Brian se laissa étreindre, respirant profondément, son menton posé sur l'épaule de Justin.

_« Allons au lit, tu as besoin de repos. » _Dit Justin en se levant et tenant la main de Brian. Il l'entraîna avec douceur vers la chambre et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il prit deux aspirines et les fit avaler à Brian. Puis, il ôta ses vêtements, lui laissant uniquement ses sous-vêtements, l'aida à s'allonger sur le côté et le recouvrit de la couverture. Pendant tout ce temps Brian demeura silencieux n'offrant aucune résistance, fixant un point au-delà de la tête de Justin.

Justin s'allongea à côté de lui, collant son amant toujours muet en position cuillère. _« Ferme tes yeux, Brian. » _Dit-il doucement. _« C'est fini. Je suis là et je ne vais pas te quitter. » _Brian obéit, fermant les yeux et tremblant un peu. Justin resta là, caressant son bras pendant un long moment et il put dire par la douce respiration de Brian qu'il s'était endormi. Puis il se leva, prit son téléphone et appela sa mère.

_« Hé maman. C'est moi. »_

_« Justin, chéri ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que Brian va bien ? Nous étions tellement inquiets quand tu es parti. »_

_« Ca va aller, maman. Une merde est arrivée, mais ça va aller pour lui. »_

_« Où es-tu ? »_

_« Au loft. Brian est endormi maintenant. »_

_« Oh chéri, tu loupes la fête… »_

_« Peu importe Maman. Je suis tellement soulagé d'y être allé. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si je ne l'avais pas fait. » _Il soupira. _« Amuse-toi, maman. Dis aux garçons que tout va bien, ok ? »_

_« Ok chéri. Au revoir bébé. »_

_« Au revoir, maman. »_

Justin retourna au lit et se déshabilla, retrouvant sa position précédente, derrière Brian. A côté de l'oreille de son amant, il murmura : _« Joyeux Noël Brian. » _et s'endormit aussi, étreignant l'homme qu'il aimait.

Des heures plus tard, quand Brian se réveilla, il était presque midi et il fut gratifié d'une magnifique vue. Justin dormant paisiblement, son visage à des millimètres du sien. Il avait déjà un mal de crâne à cause de l'alcool, mais étonnamment c'était tout. Il tenta de bouger mais réalisa qu'ils avaient leurs membres emmêlés et qu'il ne serait pas capable de se lever sans déranger le blond. Et s'il allait le réveiller, il allait le faire proprement. Levant sa main, il traça légèrement le contour du visage, du cou, du torse de Justin, sentant la douce peau soyeuse qu'avait son jeune amant. Il se rappelait vaguement de ce qui était arrivé la nuit d'avant mais après que Joan soit partie, il savait qu'il était parti dans un endroit très sombre, jusqu'à ce que Justin le secoure.

Ses doigts tracèrent des motifs aléatoires sur la peau de Justin, et lentement le blond commença à se réveiller. Justin soupira, aimant la sensation des mains de Brian sur sa peau. Brian l'entraîna dans ses bras et l'embrassa, lentement et profondément, leurs jambes toujours entremêlées.

_« Hé », _dit-il.

_« Hé, » _Dit Justin endormi, souriant lentement.

_« L'heure de se réveiller, Sunshine. » _Brian l'embrassa légèrement. Quand il tenta de s'asseoir, il gémit. _« Merde ! J'ai un mal de crâne. »_

_« Hmmm… je ne connais pas la raison. Peut-être que c'est à cause de tout cet alcool ? » _Plaisanta Justin.

Brian grimaça. _« Je n'aurai pas dû t'appeler la nuit dernière. J'ai ruiné ton Noël. »_

Justin le coupa. _« Tu pensais vraiment que je passais un bon moment, sans toi là-bas ? Sans savoir où tu étais, pourquoi étais-tu en retard ? » _Il put sentir que Brian était encore vulnérable et avait besoin d'une sorte de réassurance.

_« Tu n'aurais pas du venir. Je sais que tu aimes ce genre de vacances » _Dit Brian, en secouant la tête. _« Je veux dire, j'étais d'humeur merdique hier, bu un peu, et j'ai du dire quelques jolies choses stupides. »_

_« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour les vacances, Brian. Je m'en fiche totalement de Noël. Je suis venu ici pour être avec toi. Et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. »_

_« Jusqu'à ce que tu doives repartir. »_

_« Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de parler de ça maintenant ? »_

_« Non, on n'a pas besoin. » _Brian posa ses mains sur la taille de Justin et l'étreignit légèrement. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, à juste ressentir la chaleur de l'autre. Ce n'était rien de sexuel, juste un câlin, et c'était un moment si paisible que Justin avait presque peur de bouger, peur de briser la magie. Finalement Brian se pencha en arrière, en disant.

_« Je ne t'ai jamais donné ton cadeau. » _Il souriait à moitié.

_« Oh ? »_

_« Ok, allons le voir. » _Brian rit un peu et se leva, entraînant Justin avec lui. _« En fait, à en juger par sa taille et sa position actuelle, c'est un peu dur de le rater. »_

Il tint la main de Justin et l'amena vers la grande boîte que Justin avait vu quand il était entré dans le loft précédemment.

_« C'est pour moi ? Je pensais que c'était pour Gus. »_

_« C'est à toi, Sunshine. Ouvre-le. »_

Justin ne put se contrôler, il ne le pouvait jamais quand il s'agissait de cadeaux. Il déchira le papier à toute vitesse comme un petit garçon et Brian ne put s'empêcher de rire, il était adorable.

_« Oh Brian, c'est… je l'aime ! » _Et Justin lui offrit son sourire mille watts.

_« Attends de voir le logiciel. Je l'ai fait faire spécialement pour toi. »_

Justin prit le temps d'admirer son nouvel ordinateur, puis à se renseigner sur son logiciel. Il embrassa Brian durement, et puis se souvint. _« J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi. » _Il se dirigea vers la chambre et grimpa les marches.

_« Um… Brian… as-tu vu ce paquet marron que j'ai ramené avec moi de NY ? » _Demanda t-il en regardant autour de lui.

_« Oh, ça, j'ai deviné que c'était une peinture, et je ne voulais pas que la femme de ménage la ruine, alors je l'ai enfermé dans le placard. La clé est dans ce tiroir à côté du lit. » _Répondit Brian de la cuisine où il but un peu d'eau avec deux aspirines de plus.

Justin ouvrit le dit tiroir et en fait, la clé était là. Mais il trouva aussi une petite boîte rouge en velours qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un long moment. Les anneaux. Brian gardait encore les putains d'anneaux. Il prit la clé, ouvrit le dressing et souleva la peinture qu'il avait faite pour Brian et la déballa. Puis sans seconde pensée, il prit la petite boîte et alla jusqu'au canapé, où Brian était assis, fumant.

_« Et voilà, la dernière pièce faite par le bientôt célèbre Justin Taylor. »_

Brian regarda la peinture et la parole le quitta. C'était une peinture montrant deux amants masculins, devant une large fenêtre, ensembles dans une forte embrassade, se faisant face, peints en ombres noires et bleues. Ce n'était pas possible de voir leurs visages, mais tous ceux qui connaissaient Brian et Justin pouvaient dire que c'étaient eux deux. C'était magnifique, à couper le souffle.

_« C'est… je ne peux pas… » _Brian perdait ses mots. _« Waouh Justin… »_

Brian l'embrassa, puis ôta la peinture des mains de Justin et la posa prudemment près du mur, se demandant s'il pourrait l'accrocher dans la chambre. Justin tenait toujours la boîte, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire à leur sujet.

_« Brian… » _Commença t-il.

Brian se retourna, souriant, et voyant la boîte dans la main de Justin, son sourire fut remplacé par une expression sérieuse que Justin ne put identifier.

_« Tu les as encore. »_ Ce n'était pas une question. _« Je pensais que… après tout ce temps. » _Laissa en suspens le blond.

_« Je les aurais retourné ? » _Dit Brian, en secouant la tête. _« Comme tu peux voir, je ne l'ai pas fait. Non pas que j'espère que nous les utilisions ou quoique ce soit. » _Corrigea t-il. _« Nous sommes au-delà de ça. »_

_« Quoi, tu veux te torturer en les regardant ? »_

_« Ne mets pas des mots dans ma bouche, Sunshine. » _Brian s'approcha de Justin. _« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les retourner, c'est tout. »_

_« Hé, c'est moi. » _Dit Justin. _« Je suis un génie, tu te souviens ? Tu ne peux pas m'embobiner. »_

_« Putain ! Ok, bordel de merde, ils sont… une sorte de… symbole. Putain, je n'y crois pas… j'ai l'air d'un putain de fou déjà. » _Hésita t-il.

_« Brian. Pourquoi tu les as gardés ? »_

_« La seule raison pour laquelle je les ai gardés est parce que… tu prends ton temps, fais tout ce que tu as à faire, passes le temps du mieux que tu peux. Mais si tu… peut-être un jour… nous serons capables de… mettre toute cette merde derrière nous et… faire de cette chose que nous avons qu'elle marche, en quelque sorte. Ce n'est pas parce que je veux que nous les portions. Putain, Justin, oublie ça, ok ? Les choses que tu me fais dire ! » _Brian ferma ses yeux et commença à se retourner, mais Justin retint son bras.

_« Brian, je… » _Murmura t-il, l'émotion évidente dans sa voix.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre intensément, pas besoin de mots. Et soudainement, ils étaient allongés sur le lit, Brian au-dessus de Justin, s'embrassant et se retenant à l'un l'autre, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Brian était dans une frénésie, embrassant la bouche de Justin avant de descendre vers son cou, suçotant délicatement dans son mouvement. Justin ne pouvait penser proprement, le monde entier pour lui était dans cette chambre, dans cet homme l'étreignant. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, grognant le nom de Brian et renforça ses jambes autour de lui, les amenant encore plus prêts. Justin put sentir l'érection de Brian contre la sienne, et il bougea son bassin dans celui de Brian faisant rencontrer leurs lèvres à nouveau.

_« Je te veux. » _Murmura t-il dans la bouche de Brian.

Brian extirpa le préservatif (l'autre jour mes collègues m'ont demandé comment je pouvais connaître l'équivalent en anglais ^^ heureusement que je n'ai pas eu à leur expliquer mes textes ^^) et recouvrit ses doigts de lubrifiant. Doucement, il atteignit l'anus de Justin et inséra un doigt, puis deux. Justin courba le dos en grognant fortement et le sexe de Brian eut un mouvement convulsif. Il utilisa ses doigts comme des ciseaux à l'intérieur de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit les parois se relaxer.

_« Brian, s'il te plaît… » _Grogna à nouveau Justin, poussant ses hanches à la rencontre des doigts de Brian. _« Baise-moi. »_

Brian positionna les jambes de Justin sur ses épaules, puis poussa en Justin en un mouvement doux, ne voulant pas le blesser, lentement, gardant ses hanches stables. Mais Justin était désespéré de sentir Brian, alors il se balança en avant. Brian grogna de surprise et ses yeux étaient si sombres que Justin pensa qu'il se noyait en eux. Brian bougea sa main pour agripper le membre dur de Justin et le secoua, sa main en rythme avec leurs corps.

Leur rythme était lent initialement, mais devint plus intense. Leurs corps étaient glissants avec la sueur, leurs grognements retentissant dans l'air. Brian embrassa le cou, l'épaule et la bouche de Justin, donnant et prenant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Et leur rythme sauvage s'accéléra jusqu'à ce que Justin tremble, grognant fortement le nom de Brian, et Brian sentit le sperme de Justin sur sa main, puis il perdit simplement le contrôle, son corps entier tremblant avec l'électricité alors qu'il jouissait durement à l'intérieur de Justin.

Plus tard, Justin se retrouva la tête reposant sur le bras de Brian, faisant face à son amant et sentant sa chaleureuse respiration alors qu'il dormait avec une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres, leurs jambes emmêlées. Le blond soupira joyeusement, se souvenant des mots de Brian : il croyait encore en eux. C'était tout ce qui importait pour lui. Cela donnait de l'espoir à Justin en leur futur, même si ce futur était brumeux maintenant. Finalement, Justin s'endormit aussi, se sentant en sécurité et aimé dans les bras de Brian, pensant qu'il venait juste de passer le meilleur Noël de sa vie.

_Tbc…_


	7. Gus et Lindsay

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Eh oui chapitre très poignant et rare moment où l'on voit Brian aussi vulnérable. Ça manquait dans la série. Bon nouveau chapitre… et le début de la « guéguerre » entre Brian et Lindsay. Vous n'allez pas la détester maintenant, je pense. Mais…_

_**Chapitre 6 : Gus et Lindsay.**_

Brian se tenait au côté de Justin à l'aéroport, ainsi que Michael et Ben. Il était nerveux, bien qu'il essaye de ne pas le montrer. Ils attendaient Melanie, Lindsay, Gus et JR. Leur avion avait déjà atterri et ils les verraient d'une minute à l'autre maintenant. Brian prit une taffe de sa cigarette et soupira. _« Merde ! Où sont-ils ? »_

Aussitôt que Gus vit son père, il vint en courant dans ses bras, l'étreignant fortement et disant : _« Hé Daddy ! Tu m'as manqué ! »_

Brian écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol, prit une respiration qu'il ne pensait pas retenir et porta le garçon en murmurant. _« Moi aussi, Sonnyboy. »_

Gus tint le visage de son père entre ses petites mains et annonça : _« Je suis dans l'équipe de baseball maintenant, et je suis le meilleur joueur là-bas. Quand viendras-tu me voir ? Je vais devenir beau et célèbre comme toi. Maman dit que je te ressemble déjà. »_

Justin rit. _« C'est vraiment ton fils Brian, vantant déjà ses qualités ! Salut Gus. » _Dit-il en passant une main à travers les cheveux du garçon.

_« Jus ! Tu es là aussi ! C'est troooop coool ! »_

Lindsay offrit une étreinte à Brian, en murmurant. _« Tu m'as manqué aussi, grand mec ! » _Et Brian n'étant pas un grand fan de ces doux moments, lui sourit juste.

Michael s'approcha d'eux, tenant déjà JR dans ses bras. _« Allons chez Ma. Elle a planifié ce grand repas de bienvenue depuis des semaines ! »_

_« Allons-y alors ! » _Dit Melanie. _« Les enfants sont excités, mais fatigués. L'avion a été retardé et ces deux-là n'ont pas de patience du tout. »_

Gus, Melanie et Lindsay furent ravis de voir Justin, et le blond se vit répéter encore et encore tout ce qui se concerne le côté glamour de NYC. Tout spécialement à une Lindsay enthousiaste, qui semblait absorber ses mots. Il se demandait parfois s'il croyait vraiment à tout ce qu'il disait au sujet de sa toute nouvelle vie comme on disait si bien. C'était bien, correct. Mais il ne voulait pas que du bien. Il voulait un putain de côté brillant, et être avec Brian faisait définitivement partie de ça. Il ne savait juste pas comment il pourrait faire marcher ça. Mais alors il se rappela de la conversation que Brian et lui avaient eue à Noël et sourit.

Les jours suivants passèrent à toute vitesse. Brian passait son temps entre Kinnetik, Justin et Gus. Les filles dormaient à la maison de Deb. Depuis qu'Emmett avait déménagé avec Drew, la maison de Debbie avait deux chambres libres.

Ils avaient des dîners de famille presque tous les soirs, Brian passant autant de temps avec Gus qu'il pouvait. Autant il n'était pas impatient d'aller à ses « réunions », il voulait faire plaisir à ses deux garçons. Alors il allait à Kinnetik seulement les matins de ces journées, pour passer les après-midis et soirées avec son fils. Il était même capable d'avoir une conversation entière avec Melanie sans s'emporter contre elle, et c'était une bonne indication de sa bonne volonté. Et surprenante bonne humeur.

Il essaya de ne pas penser au fait que, la semaine prochaine, ils seraient tous partis à nouveau, mais la vie avait ses hauts et ses bas, et il devait apprendre à vivre avec ça. Il avait rendu visite aux filles à Toronto deux fois, et il savait qu'elles allaient bien. Lindsay tenait sa promesse pour l'instant, ne pas laisser Gus oublier son père, et chaque fois que Brian le voyait, le garçon agissait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait demander pour l'instant. Par ailleurs, il savait que ce n'était pas le choix de Gus.

Justin était un problème complètement différent. C'était leur choix mutuel, mais ce n'étaient que des foutaises de merde. Brian voulait Justin avec lui, fin de l'histoire. Mais il pensait qu'il devrait être « content » avec ce qu'il avait, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, tenter de montrer au blond que tout allait bien, même s'il devait aller à ses stupides dîners et les célébrations comme Noël et toute cette merde.

Voilà pourquoi il était maintenant dans le parc à côté de la maison de Mikey, avec sa famille de substitution, se les gelant dans le putain de froid, attendant les feux d'artifice qui annonceraient le début d'une nouvelle année. Son bras était autour des épaules de Justin alors qu'ils chataient avec Michael et Ben. Il était en partie ennuyé car Lindsay continuait à lui jeter des regards, et prétendant ne pas regarder quand il la fixait. Il voulait demander ce qui se passait bordel, mais décida d'en rester là, au moins pour aujourd'hui. Il avait déjà ruiné le Noël de Justin, alors merde s'il venait à faire la même chose pour la Saint-Sylvestre. Il savait que le blond aimait cette merde sentimentale.

Les enfants couraient entre les adultes, jouant à caché et trouvé, excités au sujet des feux d'artifice. Brian se mit à rire en voyant Gus et JR, alors qu'ils continuaient à demander quand le show commencerait encore et encore, tandis que Mel continuait à leur dire patiemment. _« A minuit, chéri. »_

_« Pourquoi tu ris ? » _Demanda Justin.

_« Rien. » _Dit simplement Brian.

_« Allez Brian, fais-moi plaisir. Ou tu ne t'approcheras pas de mon cul ce soir. » _Plaisanta t-il.

_« Et pour quoi penses-tu que je suis ici, Sunshine, sinon pour ton cul rebondi ? Et tes talents bien sûr. »_

_« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, n'essayer pas de me tromper Mr Kinney. »_

_« Oh bordel, d'accord. Mais j'ai bien passé mon quota de pensées lesbiennes pour l'année entière à venir, j'ai peur de devenir un twat. Alors sois gentil et ne fais pas de commentaires sur ce qui suit. »_

_« Mais Brian, je pensais que j'étais plus que gentil envers toi. » _Rit le blond. _« Allez, dis-moi. »_

_« Merde. C'est sûr que tu sais comment m'avoir. Gamin. Ok, je regardais Gus. »_

_« Ca explique ce sourire idiot sur ton visage. »_

_« Je n'ai PAS de sourires idiots. Ils rendent ma queue molle. »_

_« Rien ne rend ta queue molle, c'est assez incroyable. Mais tu disais… »_

_« Ok, t'as gagné. Je pensais que je ne voulais même pas être d'accord avec Lindz quand elle m'a demandé d'être le donneur de sperme. Et maintenant je ne me rappelle pas d'un jour où je ne pense pas à lui. »_

_« Merde, Brian. C'est… »_

_« Sentimental ? Ouais, nom d'un chien. J'ai perdu l'esprit putain, c'est tout ce champagne que tu m'as fait boire. Si tu me demandes, c'est tellement une boisson de fofolles… de toute façon, c'est juste que… il grandit trop vite. J'étais un père merdique quand il était là, vraiment absent et maintenant il est loin d'ici et j'aimerai juste avoir une autre chance de le voir grandir, tu sais. »_

_« Tu as encore une chance, Brian. Il t'adore. »_

_« Tu n'en sais rien. Il est trop jeune pour réaliser le type de merde que je suis. » _Brian haussa les épaules. Comme par hasard, Gus vint en courant vers lui et balança ses bras autour de ses jambes, en disant avec excitation. _« Soulève-moi Daddy, il est minuit. Les feux d'artifice vont bientôt commencer. »_

Brian s'y plia et ils regardèrent la beauté des feux d'artifice, alors que les gens autour d'eux s'embrassaient et s'étreignaient, se souhaitant une Bonne Année à chacun. Gus tourna son visage pour regarder son père et dit joyeusement. _« Bonne année Daddy. Je suis si heureux d'être ici avec toi ! » _Et embrassa la joue de son père.

Justin fut émerveillé, le garçon ressemblait bien à Brian, mais était tellement un enfant ouvert, contrairement à son père. Il avait certainement eu ça de sa mère. La façon dont il annonçait les choses si facilement son père aurait eu certainement une crise cardiaque en tentant de dire il y a quelques années, et même maintenant avait des problèmes à dire… _« Je t'aime. » _Ajouta l'enfant, et puis regarda Justin en disant. _« Toi aussi, Justin. »_

Brian regarda Justin et sourit largement, d'une façon totalement non-Kinneyesque.

_« Je t'aime aussi, Sonnyboy, je suis heureux que tu sois là. » _Dit-il à Gus, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Justin. _« Tous les deux. » _Ajouta t-il.

Justin les serra simplement contre lui tous les deux, père et fils, regardant les feux d'artifice et souhaitant que cette nuit ne se finisse jamais.

Deux jours plus tard, Brian se retrouva à observer un Ted Schmidt très inquiet, tentant patiemment de hocher la tête tandis qu'il écoutait les problèmes de Ted. Il y a des mois il ne se serait jamais imaginé dans cette situation, mais maintenant ce n'était plus aussi étrange, et il se demandait, non pas pour la première fois, quand Ted et lui étaient devenus de bons amis.

_« Je te l'ai dit Ted, je ne connais rien à cette merde. Je ne fais pas de relations. »_

_« Duh… » _Dit Ted, en levant les yeux au ciel. _« Que fais-tu de Justin, Bri ? »_

Brian ignora le commentaire. _« Tu disais ? »_

_« D'accord… » _Ted s'installa sur la chaise devant le bureau de Brian. _« J'aime Blake, nous sommes ensembles depuis quelques temps maintenant, mais… je déteste qu'il doive voyager tout le temps. »_

_« Tu as dit que c'était à cause de son travail. »_

_« Ca l'est ! C'est juste que… »_ Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait les bons mots. _« Le truc c'est qu… qu'il est bandant et plus jeune que moi et… je ne sais pas, quand il voyage il peut toujours rencontrer quelqu'un… »_

_« Meilleur que toi ? » _Demanda Brian, avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus vers Ted.

_« Uhhh… yes. » _Admit finalement l'aîné.

_« Putain Theodore ! » _Brian alluma une cigarette et prit une longue bouffée, aspirant la fumée profondément et toussant un peu. _« Ne sois pas aussi ridicule ! Soit tu lui fais confiance soit non. »_

Ted sourit à moitié à son patron et ami, mais ne dit rien.

_« Le truc c'est… qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour Blake d'être avec toi s'il n'a pas… » _Il s'étrangla avec les mots. Brian détestait les discussions comme ça, mais la minute où Ted était entré dans son bureau avec des yeux suppliants, demandant s'ils pouvaient parler, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Bien, il y avait toujours un moyen, mais récemment il avait découvert que ses remarques sarcastiques envers Ted n'étaient plus aussi drôles. _« S'il s'en… fiche de toi. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas riche… »_

_« Ou jeune, ou beau… » _Finit Ted pour lui.

_« Merde, voilà tu recommences. Arrête ça ! Penses-tu vraiment que c'est tout ce qui intéresse Blake ? C'est tout ce qui lui importe ? Parce que si tu le penses, je ne vois pas de raison pour que tu vives avec lui. »_

_« Non bien sûr que je ne pense pas ça. »_

_« Alors ne viens pas dire que tu es venu ici juste pour m'entendre dire à quel point tu es superbe, et que Blake ne te trompera jamais… » _Il écrasa sa cigarette et en alluma immédiatement une autre. _« Car je ne crois pas en cette putain de merde de monogamie. »_

_« Eh bien tu t'es presque marié une fois. Vous ne planifiez pas d'être monogames ? » _Aussitôt que les mots passèrent ses lèvres, il regretta de les avoir dit, car une ombre traversa les yeux de Brian et Ted put voir soudainement toute la douleur que Brian tentait de cacher. _« Uhhh… » _Il voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

_« Tu es un super mec, Ted. » _Dit Brian en évitant ses yeux. _« Mais tu dois lui faire confiance. » _Ajouta t-il doucement. _« Et plus que tout… crois à tout ce qui se passe entre vous deux. »_

Ted ouvrit la bouche étonné avec le conseil sincère, car c'était tellement hors personnage qu'il dut cligner deux fois des deux pour être sûr qu'il était vraiment en face du vrai Brian Kinney et pas une sorte de clone.

Cynthia entra dans son bureau, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper. _« Hé Ted, Mr Wilson t'attend dans ton bureau. Brian, Lindsay est là, elle veut te voir. »_

_« Ok, j'y vais. A plus tard, Bri. Et… merci. » _Murmura Ted en quittant la pièce.

_« Ouais, peu importe. Maintenant sors ton cul d'ici. » _Vers Cynthia, il ajouta. _« Dis-lui d'être rapide. Je n'ai pas le temps là maintenant. J'ai ce rendez-vous dans une heure. »_

_« En réalité, j'ai agencé ton agenda pour le reste de la matinée, c'est presque l'heure de déjeuner. Tu devrais prendre une pause et sortir. »_

_« Bordel de merde Cynthia, tu sais que trop bien que je ne sors jamais déjeuner. »_

_« Je sais très bien que tu ne déjeunes pas du tout. Périodiquement. Et tu fumes beaucoup trop. Tu deviens plus maigre, c'est trop peu appétissant... » _Elle tentait de cacher son inquiétude avec une blague.

_« Dis ça aux mecs qui continuent de me poursuivre. » _Il haussa un sourcil. _« D'accord. Envoie-moi Lindz. »_

_« Comme tu veux, patron. » _Soupira t-elle.

Lindsay entra dans le bureau de Brian en souriant, et Brian pensa que Toronto était vraiment bien pour elle. Elle semblait radieuse, ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade dans son dos, plus long qu'il ne les avait jamais vus. Elle portait un beau manteau marron foncé, des bottes marron qui étaient tellement Lindsay, et apportait avec elle une senteur de printemps même bien que c'était l'hiver. Merde, s'il était hétéro, il pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle.

Il pouvait comprendre que Mel n'avait aucune chance de résister à la femme blonde.

_« Hé Bri. » _Dit-elle, en l'embrassant brièvement sur les lèvres. _« J'ai décidé que tu allais m'emmener déjeuner aujourd'hui. »_

_« Lindz, je travaille. » _Dit-il, mais ne put retenir son sourire.

_« Que nenni, Cynthia m'a déjà dit que tu étais libre. Allez, Bri. Pour moi ? » _Elle cligna des yeux innocemment.

_« Je n'ai pas faim. Peut-être devrions-nous reporter ça à un autre jour et juste rester ici ? Si tu veux je peux commander quelque chose. »_

_« Brian Aidan Kinney. » _Elle posa ses mains sur sa taille. _« Assez de cette merde. Je ne plaisante pas, j'ai fait attention à toi et tu me fais peur. »_

_« Vraiment ? » _Il haussa un sourcil, tentant de paraître amusé.

_« J'ai aussi parlé à Mike. Et Debbie. » _Elle s'assit devant son bureau, en croisant ses jambes.

_« C'est bien de savoir que je suis au centre de vos attentions, mais je n'aime pas que les gens parlent de moi derrière mon dos. »_

_« Nous sommes inquiets. »_

_« C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je vais bien, ne vois-tu pas ? » _ Il ouvrit les bras.

_« Ok, tu l'as demandé, alors je te dirais ce que je vois. Je vois que tu es plus maigre et plus pâle que je ne me souviens. Je sais que tu manges à peine, dors à peine, et travaille beaucoup plus que tu ne le devrais. Debbie dit que tu vas rarement au dinner. Mikey dit que tu ne vas plus au Babylon comme tu faisais avant. En fait, ils disent tous que tu t'es pratiquement retiré de leurs vies. Ils ne te voient jamais. »_

_« Ce n'est pas tellement vrai ! Je suis allé à toutes les petites réunions de famille pour vous les gars… »_

Elle le coupa. _« Seulement parce que Justin est là. Depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, tu es soudainement repéré partout. Tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache. »_

Brian se leva de sa chaise, avec des yeux brillants et non-calmes. _« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Lindsay. N'avez-vous pas vos propres vies à prendre en compte ? Qu'est ce que TU penses savoir, de toute façon ? »_

Elle se leva également, lui faisant face, le défiant de renier. _« Que tu es misérable sans lui. Que tu te caches de tout ce qui te rappelle de lui. Même tes amis ! Et si j'ai raison, tu bois fumes et prends des drogues probablement autant qu'avant, si ce n'est plus ! Seulement tu le fais seul quand ils ne te voient pas dans ta propre gestion de la douleur merdique, ainsi tu peux prétendre que tu vas bien ! »_

_« La ferme, Lindsay » _Il était vraiment en colère maintenant. _« Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne. »_

_« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de l'inquiétude. Nous tenons à toi, et si tu souffres, nous… »_

_« JE. NE. FAIS. PAS. CETTE. MERDE. SENTIMENTALE ! » _Cria t-il. _« Personne ne « souffre » ici, donc pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas à ta chère femme et ta vie heureuse à Toronto et me laisser seul putain ? » _

_« Brian. » _Commença t-elle à nouveau, tentant de rester calme, bien qu'elle veuille l'attraper par les épaules et le secouer fortement. _« Il te manque. Tu devrais dire à Justin comment tu te sens. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution pour vous deux. »_

_« AS-TU PERDU TON PUTAIN D'ESPRIT ? Alors quoi ? Ainsi il reviendrait à la maison pour sauver le pauvre Brian ? Et laisser tomber son brillant futur ? Laisser tomber le « magnifique » New York ? » _Il pinça l'arête de son nez. _« Vas te faire foutre, Lindsay. Il a une nouvelle vie entière devant lui. Laisse-le la vivre. Et pourquoi es-tu aussi inquiète de toute façon ? Te sentant coupable tout d'un coup ? »_

_« Coupable ? » _Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. _« Pourquoi me sentirais-je coupable ? »_

Putain, il ne put se retenir. _« Premièrement, tu m'as enlevé Gus ! Puis, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, TU as commencé cette merde au sujet de New York ! Tu m'as montré ce magazine sachant trop bien que je voudrais le laisser partir. Nous étions sur le point de nous marier bordel de Dieu ! Tu lui as fait voir combien il sacrifiait ! » _

_« Oh mon Dieu, Brian. » _Murmura t-elle, en couvrant sa bouche de sa main. _« Je n'avais pas idée que tu ressentais ça à mon sujet._

_« Eh bien tu le sais maintenant. » _Dit-il froidement. _« Et si tu lui dis quoi que ce soit, ce n'est même pas la peine de me reparler. »_

_« Bien. » _Soupira t-elle avec une expression triste. _« Je pense que nous déjeunerons pas ensembles, après tout. Mais Brian, penses-y à nouveau avant de m'accuser. J'avais peur pour notre fils. Ils ont mis une BOMBE au Babylon, mon Dieu ! Tu ne vois pas que ces gens homophobes ne nous laisseront jamais tranquilles ? »_

Brian ne répondit pas, mais son visage s'adoucit quelque peu. Elle continua.

_« Et à propos de Justin… Justin est BRILLANT, Brian. Il l'est ! Il a du talent et une passion que je n'ai pas vue depuis un long moment. Il peut avoir le monde à ses pieds ! Voudrais-tu lui refuser ça ? Comment te sentirais-tu en étant la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas devenu l'artiste qu'il devait être ? Si tu l'aimes vraiment, et je SAIS que tu l'aimes, tu attendras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. »_

Elle se tourna pour partir. _« Encore une chose. » _Dit-elle, en regardant ses yeux troublés. _« Je sais que tu dis que être désolé est une foutaise, mais je suis désolée que tu me détestes. Car je t'aime. Et je ne ferais jamais rien exprès pour te blesser. Je suis désolée si je l'ai fait. »_

Il sentit toute sa colère retomber. Enfin, presque toute. Ce n'était pas la faute de Lindsay s'il a été aveugle pendant cinq ans et ouvrit les yeux seulement quand il était trop tard. Il avait seulement lui-même à blâmer pour la merde dans laquelle il était. Elle était à la porte du bureau quand elle entendit sa réponse.

_« Je ne te déteste pas, Wendy. Je ne pourrais jamais. Tu m'as donné Gus. »_

Elle l'approcha doucement à nouveau et attrapa le côté de son visage avec sa main.

_« Oh Peter… »_

Il soupira. _« A propos de Gus… je sais qu'il va bien. Toi et Mel prenez bien soin de lui. Il semble heureux. »_

_« Il l'est. »_

Il hocha la tête. _« Et tu as raison. Justin est brillant. Et il regretterait de rester. C'est pourquoi je le laisse partir. »_

_« Mais tu n'as jamais pensé que ce serait si dur, n'est ce pas ? » _Elle lui offrit un sourire triste.

Il secoua la tête et évita ses yeux. _« Je savais que ce serait dur. Mais je pensais pouvoir revenir à mon ancienne vie. Seulement je ne peux pas y revenir. Merde, je suis un tel connard égoïste. »_

_« Tu n'es pas égoïste, Bri. Tu l'aimes simplement plus que tu n'aurais jamais pensé. » _Elle l'étreignit fermement, et il sentit soudainement suffoquant, comme si c'était beaucoup trop pour lui à admettre.

Mais il n'avait pas la force de renier quoiqu'elle ait dit, car c'était Lindsay, elle le connaissait. Alors il se laissa être étreint, et éventuellement l'étreignit en retour, pensant comment sa vie était devenu un soap opera à bas coût putain. Et il se demanda s'il voulait vraiment ce futur pour Justin, un futur avec un homme qui semblait froid et méprisait toute indication de ses émotions, qui ne faisait pas les romances, mais qui ne pouvait même pas endurer un petit « cœur brisé » sans changer en un grand dramatique. Dieu pardonne, il détestait ce putain de monde, comme il détestait tous les clichés qui allaient avec ça. Seulement, ce n'était pas si facile de le dire une fois que c'était son propre cœur qui était comme brisé.

_Tbc…_


	8. Des surprises pas si plaisantes

_Merci à vous toutes encore pour vos commentaires et merci Free like a cloud, même si je ne t'ai pas remercié pour tes reviews précédentes *se demande s'il y a plus de reviewers sur fanfiction ou pas ^^* _

_Eh oui Lindsay j'ai oublié que vous l'aimiez bien dans la série mais… attendez-vous à ce que ça change avant la fin de cette fiction et qui sait… vous pourriez peut-être bien aimer un autre personnage que vous n'appréciez pas par contre ^^ *oui suis pratiquement sûre de ça*_

_Bisous et bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 7 : Des surprises pas si plaisantes.**_

Justin entra dans la salle de bains où Brian brossait ses dents, presque prêt à aller au travail.

_« Pat vient juste d'appeler. » _Dit-il avec excitation. _« J'ai vendu une autre de ces peintures qu'elle me laisse accrocher à la galerie. »_

_« Laquelle ? »_

_« La grande ! Celle abstraite sur laquelle je travaillais quand tu étais là. »_

_« Celle dont tu as dit que personne ne l'achèterait car elle était trop grande ? » _Ricana Brian. _« Et que je t'ai dit que tout le monde l'aimerait car elle est incroyable putain ? »_

_« Oui, celle-ci. » _Dit Justin tout penaud.

Brian se retourna et l'étreignit en souriant. _« Félicitations Sunshine. Je savais que tu aurais du succès. »_

_« Je n'ai pas de « succès », Brian, c'était juste une peinture. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage. »_

_« Oh ? » _Brian l'embrassa avec taquinerie. _« Eh bien Mr Taylor vous êtes si humble ! » _Dit-il, en mordant la lèvre inférieure de Justin. Le blond grogna. _« Si ma mémoire marche correctement, tu as toujours réussi à vendre une ou deux peintures chaque mois. » _Brian embrassa le creux de son cou, léchant la peau douce. Justin haleta et renversa la tête en arrière. _« Et ton premier show l'année dernière fut un succès, même si ce n'était pas un show en solo, tu as eu de bons commentaires dans deux journaux, » _Dit-il dans l'oreille de Justin, faisant frissonner le blond, _« et deux magazines. »_

Justin attrapa l'arrière du crâne de Brian et l'embrassa, grognant alors que leurs langues dansaient ensemble. _« Tu veux me montrer à quel point tu es fier de moi ? » _Murmura t-il alors qu'ils rompaient le baiser, cherchant de l'air.

Brian traça un chemin mouillé sur le cou du blond, jusqu'à sa poitrine, trouvant un téton et le suçant légèrement. Justin arqua le dos. _« N'es tu pas endolori ? Nous avons pratiquement passé la matinée entière à baiser ? » _Le taquina t-il.

_« Un petit peu. » _Admit-il. _« Mais je ne peux me lasser de toi. » _Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Brian. _« Et je sais que tu dois aller à Kinnetik, mais… » _Il enleva la chemise du brun et mordit son épaule, le faisant grogner. _« Tu ne peux pas rester un peu plus longtemps… » _Il défit les pantalons de Brian et sa main vint caresser l'érection de l'homme. _«… et me montrer une autre forme d'art ? »_

_« Oui, » _Grogna Brian, ravissant les lèvres de Justin et l'entraînant vers le lit. _« Je pense pouvoir faire ça. »_

Justin se réveilla. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, il regarda l'horloge. Il était déjà dix-huit heures, il avait loupé le déjeuner, mais ça lui allait. Après un petit-déjeuner tardif et sa dose habituelle de protéines, courtoisie de son superbe petit-ami, il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il était désolé pour Brian cependant. Le pauvre mec devait probablement être encore à Kinnetik, comme il fut retardé ce matin. Pour une très bonne raison.

Il eut un sourire heureux, se souvenant à quel point ils étaient parfaits ensemble. Il aimait ces journées tranquilles qu'il passait avec Brian, au lit, se baisant sans empressement (bon, pas nécessairement au lit), puis mangeant, parlant et se taquinant l'un l'autre, puis baisant à nouveau. Ces journées lui manquaient tellement, quand aucune inquiétude ne semblait les atteindre. Il lui restait seulement trois jours à Pittsburgh, et Gus partait à Toronto le jour suivant. Il avait déjà surpris les yeux de Brian les observant quand il coloriait un livre avec le garçon, et il voyait l'expression nostalgique sur le visage de l'homme.

Justin se rappela des mots de Cynthia au sujet de Brian, et les remarques de Michael, et à quel point Debbie insistait toujours qu'il mange plus durant les dîners de famille. Et Brian les écartait toujours avec une expression tendue, leur disant de s'occuper de leurs propres affaires. Mais la vérité était, Brian ETAIT plus maigre, et semblait boire et fumer plus que d'habitude (si c'était possible). Justin savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas parler de ça avec Brian en tout cas. Il avait écrit le putain de manuel des instructions de Kinney, bordel de merde, et il savait que toute tentative pour démarrer une conversation à ce sujet serait rejetée.

Enfin, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet, à moins que Brian soit prêt à parler de tout ce qui pouvait le contrarier. Il était sûr que c'étaient les vieilles méthodes de management de la douleur de Brian, celles vers lesquelles il se tournait à chaque fois que quelque chose de mauvais arrivait. Et par quelque chose de mauvais, il pensait à quitter Brian pour poursuivre ses rêves à NYC. Brian pouvait renier autant qu'il voulait, et paraître nonchalant à ce sujet, Justin savait qu'il n'était pas heureux de leur arrangement. Brian était probablement aussi malheureux qu'il ne l'était, et c'était suffisamment mauvais.

Et bien sûr, il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait après, après son diplôme. Il n'avait pas encore discuté de ses options avec Brian, mais il doutait que son amant en aimerait une seule. Bien sûr, il serait supporteur comme toujours, mais Justin s'inquiétait de leur relation. Il savait déjà qu'il aimerait l'homme pour toujours, et rien ne changerait ça. Mais il était sûr que Brian ne savait pas ça, et quelquefois il était vraiment fatigué des incertitudes de Brian, aucune d'entre elles orales, bien sûr.

Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Soupirant, il se leva, pensant que c'était probablement l'un des mecs. Ne s'embêtant pas à mettre ses vêtements, il passa juste la couverture autour de sa taille et ouvrit la porte.

Justin se souvenait encore de la sœur de Brian, Claire. Quoique ce n'était pas un souvenir plaisant. Il l'avait vu en dernier à sa maison, après avoir récupéré le bracelet de Brian. Elle était pâle et fine, avec des cercles noirs autour des yeux. Quiconque pouvait dire qu'elle était vraiment malade. Il se sentait presque désolé pour elle. Même en forme, Claire n'était pas une beauté, et ça n'a pas du être facile de grandir en étant la sœur de Brian, voyant son frère aussi beau alors qu'elle était totalement non attrayante. Mais bon ce n'était pas une excuse pour son comportement envers lui.

_« Uhh… salut, » _Dit-elle, clairement inconfortable. _« Je suis… »_

_« Je sais qui vous êtes. » _Répondit-il froidement.

_« Est-ce que Brian est ici ? » _Demanda t-elle en regardant son torse nu et rougissant.

_« Non. Il est au travail. » _Il hésita, ne voulant pas vraiment l'inviter, mais elle était la sœur de Brian après tout, et ses manières de country-club parlaient fortement. _« Voulez-vous entrer ? Pour l'attendre ? » _Il se décala sur le côté l'autorisant à entrer.

_« Eh bien je… ok, peut-être un peu. » _Elle entra, observant le loft autour d'elle. _« Il a changé les meubles, » _Commenta t-elle.

_« Oui, il a du tout vendre après qu'il ait perdu son travail. » _Sa voix dégoulinait de sarcasme. _« Puis quand il fut sur pieds à nouveau, il a redécoré. » _Il marcha dans la direction de la chambre_. « Vous m'excuserez, je vais mettre des vêtements. »_

Claire hocha juste de la tête, et Justin alla à la salle de bains où il mit un jean et un t-shirt blanc. _« Vous voulez du café ? » _Demanda t-il quand il revint.

_« Oui, merci. » _Dit-elle. Et puis, ajouta : _« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons été présentés. Mon nom est… »_

_« Claire. Je suis Justin, le partenaire de Brian, » _Répondit-il en mettant la machine à café en route.

_« Par p- partenaire vous voulez dire… »_

La coupant en la fixant d'un regard plein de sous-entendus, il dit. _« Son amant. »_

_« Je me souviens de vous avec l'incident de John. Vous étiez à ma maison avec Mrs Novotny et ce policier… N'êtes-vous pas un peu jeune pour lui ? » _Demanda t-elle, incapable d'empêcher cette question.

Il perdit sa patience et ses bonnes manières. Cette femme avait toujours été une sœur infecte, d'après Brian, et le voilà, à être SYMPA avec elle. _« Ecoutez, je ne pense pas qu'il sera là avant un moment. Pourquoi ne reviendriez-vous pas une autre fois ? Ou vous l'appelez ? »_

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. _« Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il répondrait ? »_

_« Franchement… non ! » _Au moins il était sincère.

_« C'est pourquoi je devais venir. Ça ne sera pas si facile pour lui de me claquer la porte au nez. »_

_« Croyez-moi, il le fera, » _Ricana t-il. Puis il fit une nouvelle tentative de conversation civilisée. Claire ferma les yeux et grimaça de douleur, et cela attira son attention. _« Hmmm… est-ce que ça va ? » _Demanda t-il.

_« Juste un peu de vertiges, merci. Puis-je m'asseoir pour un moment ? » _Demanda t-elle, plus pâle qu'avant.

Justin n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle semblait fatiguée. Son visage était couvert de sueur, et sa respiration était rapide. _« Bien sûr. » _Il lui indiqua le sofa. _« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »_

_« Un peu d'eau, s'il vous plaît. Le café n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée là maintenant. »_ Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Quand il lui tendit un verre d'eau, elle ouvrit son sac, attrapa une petite bouteille et prit deux pilules en même temps qu'un peu d'eau.

_« Merci, » _Murmura t-elle d'un ton fatigué. _« Je… je suis venu ici pour… le remercier. Pour l'argent. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'occuperait de ça, pas après ce qui s'est passé. »_

_« Votre mère peut être très persuasive. »_

_« Vous n'avez aucune raison de me croire mais… je ne savais pas que l'argent venait de lui. J'ai passé Noël à l'hôpital, j'étais vraiment dans un mauvais état. Maman a dit qu'on devrait lui demander mais je… je lui ai demandé de ne pas lui dire, il dirait juste non… »_

_« Alors je pense qu'il vous a surpris. »_

_« En effet. » _Soupira t-elle. _« Je sais que nous nous entendons pas très bien… »_

Les mots étaient faibles. Il voulait lui crier, eh toi la salope homophobe, comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Mais elle semblait si frêle, il en prit pitié et ne dit rien.

_« J'ai quitté l'hôpital hier. Je m'en fichais vraiment de l'argent, tout ce que je voulais c'était aller mieux et voir mes fils. » _Continua t-elle au bout d'un moment. _« Mais le Père Tom était à la maison hier, et m'a dit d'où venait l'argent. Je ne… n'arrivais juste pas à y croire. »_

Justin ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il se sentait soudainement incapable de la détester, et il savait qu'il avait plusieurs raisons de le faire. Mais elle semblait sincère, vraiment étonné par la marque de générosité venant de son frère. _« Brian ne le montre pas, mais il prend toujours soin de ses amis. » _Dit-il enfin.

_« Voilà le problème, vous voyez… Brian et moi ne sommes pas amis. Nous ne l'avons jamais été. Même quand nous étions enfants. La vie à la maison était… dure. »_

Il réalisa soudainement qu'elle a du être la cible de la colère de Jack Kinney tout autant que Brian. _« Peut-être l'a-t-il fait parce qu'il a eu le cancer aussi. » _Offrit-il.

_« Je n'en savais rien non plus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le Père Tom m'a dit, car ma mère n'a pas pris la peine de m'informer. Elle peut être assez… difficile parfois. Elle ne parle jamais de lui. Elle le savait tout du long, et je ne le savais pas. Mais je pense que ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant. Brian n'aurait pas voulu me voir quand il était malade. »_

_« Il n'aurait pas voulu probablement. » _Admit Justin.

_« Il a toujours détesté être malade. Est… est-ce que tout va bien maintenant ? »_

_« Sa tumeur a été retirée, et a eu droit aux rayons. Il n'a plus le cancer maintenant, mais qui sait ? » _Répondit-il, en tremblant un peu. Il ne pouvait imaginer cette possibilité de perdre Brian à cause du cancer.

_« C'est bon à savoir, » _Claire haussa les épaules et se leva doucement. _« Bien je pense qu'il ne sera pas à la maison bientôt, après tout. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. » _Elle soupira. _« Je ne saurai pas quoi dire… et il ne voudrait probablement pas l'entendre non plus. Je… suis venue en quelque sorte ici sur, oh, une impulsion. » _Elle se dirigea vers la porte, Justin à sa suite. Sur le seuil elle s'arrêta et se tourna pour le regarder. _« Il semblerait que vous êtes ensembles depuis un long moment. Vous vous préoccupez de lui. »_

Ce n'était pas une question, alors il lui donna une réponse honnête. _« Je l'aime, oui. » _Dit-il avec défiance.

Claire prit une profonde respiration. _« Bien. Ecoutez, je… je ne prétendrais pas que je comprends ou accepte ce genre de vie que vous vivez, et je ne joue pas la sœur aimante, mais… je suis… heureuse qu'il ne soit pas seul. Il a toujours été un enfant solitaire. Prenez-soin de lui. » _Ajouta t-elle, se tournant pour partir et appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Quand il arriva, elle n'avait pas la force de l'ouvrir, alors Justin s'avança et l'aida. Elle le regarda pendant une seconde puis détourna les yeux d'une manière qui lui rappelait Brian.

_« S'il vous plaît, dites-lui que j'apprécie son aide, peu importe quelle était sa raison pour m'aider. » _Elle hocha de la tête alors, et Justin ferma la porte de l'ascenseur. Et elle était partie.

Il resta dans le hall pour un petit moment, pensant à d'où ça pouvait venir. Brian disait toujours que Claire le détestait, et Justin n'avait jamais eu de raison d'en douter, tout spécialement après ce qu'elle avait fait. Soit elle était une très bonne actrice, ou elle était vraiment reconnaissante, et Justin se demandait si son problème de cancer ne ramenait pas le meilleur en elle. Au moins émotionnellement.

La possibilité de la mort faisait ces choses aux gens. Quelque part, Claire semblait sincère, presque humble et il fut étonné par sa petite marque d'affection envers son frère. C'était juste une femme amère, avec deux enfants à élever sans mari, un cancer du sein à vaincre, et aussi emmerdé que son jeune frère. Parce que quelque part, malgré ce que Brian avait dit, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Jack et Joan Kinney étaient des bons parents pour elle. _« Prenez-soin de lui, » _Avait-elle dit. Cela seul montrait que peut-être, juste peut-être, il y avait un petit quelque chose de bon incrusté en elle, après tout.

Brian ne prit pas très bien les nouvelles au sujet de Claire. Ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de Debbie pour prendre Gus quand Justin eut le courage de lui dire. Il ne voulait pas contrarier Brian, il avait déjà tellement dans sa tête avec le départ de Gus et Justin partant également. Mais il ne pouvait pas cacher ce genre de choses à lui.

_« Bordel de merde, Sunshine ? » _Dit-il en colère. _« En fait tu as été POLI avec elle ? Tu l'as laissé entrer dans MON loft ? Totalement incroyable PUTAIN ! »_

_« Ben, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser la pauvre femme là debout, prête à s'évanouir ! Elle est vraiment malade, Brian. »_

_« Et pourquoi je m'en préoccuperais bordel ? » _Demanda t-il, exaspéré. _« J'ai eu le cancer aussi, tu sais. Et je n'ai pas eu une seule nouvelle d'elle. »_

_« Elle ne savait pas. » _Dit simplement Justin.

_« Oui, comme si j'allais croire à ces foutaises. » _Dit Brian venimeux. _« Pauvre Claire ne savait pas que son petit frère avait le putain de cancer ! Après, tu espèreras me faire croire aux contes de fée et aux petits elfes courant dans les arbres ! »_

_« Brian… » _Soupira Justin.

_« Et maintenant tu la défends ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » _Dit-il, en agrippant le volant si fort que ses articulations devinrent blanches.

_« Laisse tomber Brian, ok ? » _Dit-il en se mettant en colère. Brian pouvait être si têtu parfois. _« Je ne la défends pas, merde, je ne connais même pas cette femme ! » _Il leva sa main et caressa le côté du cou de Brian. _« S'il te plaît, calme-toi. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est toi. Je ne veux pas me battre. Et tu ne veux pas que Gus te voit comme ça. »_

Brian prit une longue et profonde respiration, sentant la caresse de Justin sur sa peau, laissant la sensation l'adoucir. Le toucher de Justin avait un effet calmant sur lui comme rien d'autre en ce monde.

_« Ok, » _Dit-il. _« Mais je ne veux pas reparler d'elle, d'accord ? Ou un autre membre de l'adorable famille Kinney. »_

Brian avait passé toute la soirée précédente de mauvaise humeur, refusant toutes les suggestions de Justin. Il n'avait pas envie de danser, ne voulait pas aller boire au Woody's, ne voulait pas manger (enfin, ça il ne voulait jamais), ou regarder un DVD… il resta simplement affalé sur le sofa, fumant et se plaignant de tout : le temps, le trafic, Kinnetik. Justin parvint seulement à avoir une réaction quand il annonça qu'il sortait seul, et Brian n'aima pas ça du tout. Alors ils eurent une petite dispute qui mena à une session longue et intense de sexe réconciliateur, et après ça Brian dormit comme un ange. Il était si prévisible parfois.

Le jour suivant, ils prirent Gus chez Deb et l'emmenèrent au parc. Il faisait froid, mais le ciel était bleu, et ils passèrent la matinée entière avec le garçon. Justin n'oubliera jamais la chaleur qu'il ressentit quand il vit Brian et Gus faisant un bonhomme de neige. Les joues de Brian étaient rouges, ses yeux brillants et vivants d'un trop plein de joie. L'expression de Gus identique celle de son père. Justin s'assit sur un banc et commença à les dessiner. C'était clair comme l'eau de roche qu'ils s'aimaient énormément respectivement.

Vers midi, Gus annonça qu'il avait faim, alors ils se rendirent au Dinner. Deb ne travaillait pas, et ils mangèrent en paix, Gus et Justin dévorant la nourriture et Brian les regardant, amusé par l'appétit des garçons. Après déjeuner, ils se rendirent au loft et Justin et Gus commencèrent à colorier les livres du garçon. Brian avait un peu de travail à faire, il n'était pas allé à Kinnetik de la journée donc il alluma son ordinateur, travailla pendant un moment, et quand il regarda, les garçons dormaient sur le canapé.

Il les regarda pendant un long moment, un sentiment de perte s'étendant lentement dans sa poitrine. C'étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie entière. Et tous les deux partaient.

Le dîner d'adieu des filles arriva bien trop vite. Brian passa leur dernière dans les Pitts avec Gus et Michael avec JR. Les deux hommes faisaient pitié à voir. Brian essayait de paraître normal, mais il n'y arriverait pas très bien. Michael, d'un autre côté, semblait dévasté, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes chaque fois qu'il regardait JR. Toujours la reine des drames.

Au dîner, Brian fut impossible. Justin fit de son mieux pour les divertir Michael et lui, mais au moment où la nourriture fut servie, il avait perdu sa patience. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer à la maison. Brian était tellement de mauvaise humeur, se montrant détestable à chaque fois qu'il parlait. Quelques heures plus tard, les enfants avaient envie de dormir, et Mel se leva pour les mettre au lit.

_« Non, on va le faire, » _Dit Michael, JR déjà dans ses bras.

Brian se leva et prit Gus par la main. _« Allez Sonnyboy, dis bonne nuit à tout le monde. » _Le garçon demanda une histoire, et Brian leva les yeux au ciel mais dit avec affection. _« Bien sûr choisis l'histoire que tu veux. »_

La pièce devint calme après qu'ils soient partis. Les filles partiraient à six heures du matin le jour suivant. Ben et Hunter les emmenaient à l'aéroport. Ils ne voulaient pas que les enfants soient contrariés en disant au revoir. Tout spécialement à cause de Michael qui était incapable de s'arrêter de gémir. Gus avait déjà observé les yeux bouffis de l'homme avec une expression typique Kinnesque, comme s'il se demandait : c'est quoi le problème de cet homme ?

Justin se leva et dit. _« Bien, il semble clair que nous avons mis un sacré bazar dans ta maison. » _Il regardait Deb. _« Ne t'inquiète pas pour les plats, je vais les faire. »_

_« Laisse-les Sunshine »_ Dit-elle. _« Je les ferai demain matin. »_

_« Bien, alors, je vais juste dehors. J'ai besoin de fumer. »_

_« Est-ce que tu veux un peu de compagnie ? » _Demanda Lindsay abruptement, se levant à son tour. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte et sortirent de la maison de Debbie.

_« Oh, j'avais vraiment besoin de sortir de là, » _Commença t-elle. _« Pourquoi les gens semblent aussi inconfortables quand quelqu'un part ? »_

_« Comme s'ils nous blâmaient ? » _Lui demanda t-il avec un sourire presque triste.

_« Oui, exactement. » _ Convint-elle.

_« Bien je sais ce que tu veux dire. »_

_« Alors chéri, » _Demanda t-elle, en essayant de changer de sujet. _« Quand pars-tu ? »_

Justin soupira et entoura ses bras autour de lui-même. _« Dimanche. »_

_« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Jus ? Brian m'a dit que tu avais vendu une autre peinture, mais tu ne sembles pas très heureux. »_

_« As-tu vraiment besoin de demander ? » _Il secoua la tête. _« Il me manque. A chaque fois putain que je suis là-bas, il est tout ce à quoi je pense. »_

_« Est-ce que tu regrettes ta décision, alors ? »_

Justin pensa à sa question pendant un moment. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Il aimait son art et il ne pourrait vivre autrement. Il avait besoin de peindre comme il avait besoin d'air. Et il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être à NY pour maintenant. En fait, il aimait la ville et il n'était pas prêt à revenir. Mais ça lui faisait mal de voir que Brian et lui étaient tous deux blessés par ce processus.

_« Non. » _Dit-il. _« Mais c'est si dur, je suis tellement mal quelquefois que je pense exploser. »_

_« Ton art est tout ce qui importe maintenant. Tu as besoin de te focaliser sur ça, tu vas devenir grand, je le sais. Si tu es inquiet pour Brian, tu n'as pas à l'être. »_

_« MAIS JE LE SUIS ! » _Cria t-il presque. _« Qu'est ce que je lui fais ? A nous ? Laisser tomber une vie avec lui pour quoi ? POUR PEINDRE ? Je pourrai le faire n'importe où. Il EST l'amour de ma vie, Lindsay. Ça pourrait sembler dingue et pathétique, mais il l'est. J'ai seulement une vie à vivre, et je ne veux pas la passer sans lui. J'aimerai juste ne pas… avoir à laisser tomber une chose pour avoir l'autre. »_

_« Il va bien, Justin. »_

_« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Lindsay, regarde-le ! Penses-tu qu'il va bien en ce moment ? »_

Lindsay ne répondit pas immédiatement, sa conversation avec Brian lui passant à l'esprit. _« Tu as commencé avec cette merde de New York ! Et si tu lui dis quelque chose, ne t'avise plus jamais de me reparler. » « Brian est un survivant. »_

_« Quelle genre de réponse c'est ça ? » _Justin lança ses mains dans l'air. _« Je ne veux pas qu'il « survive », Lindz. Je veux qu'il soit heureux, putain ! Est-ce que j'en demande beaucoup trop ? Merde, c'est totalement dingue ! »_

Justin commença à tourner en rond. _« Je n'achète pas cette image qu'il vend, » _Continua t-il. _« Il n'a jamais été un bon menteur, tu sais. Je sais qu'il est sûr que je ne reviendrai pas. Mais je te le dis, il est la seule raison pour laquelle je reviendrai vivre en permanence dans les Pitts. Toutes les autres raisons sont des foutaises. »_

_« Oh Justin… Tu ne peux pas penser à ça maintenant. Ça va aller pour lui, pour vous deux. »_

_« Il est dans ce… mode autodestructeur à nouveau. Je déteste ça, ce que ça lui fait, à moi. Et il pense que je ne vois pas à travers sa merde. Parfois tout ce que je veux faire c'est tout quitter et juste revenir. Mais je ne peux pas. »_

_« Je crois pouvoir l'imaginer. » _Elle entendait la voix de Brian dans sa tête. _« Mais je pensais pouvoir revenir à mon ancienne vie. Seulement, je ne peux pas. »_

Elle se mit devant lui et l'étreignit fermement, car elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Justin était encore si jeune, et avait déjà du passer par tant de choses. Ça lui faisait mal de le voir aussi confus, d'avoir à penser à sa vie, ce qu'il voulait faire de son avenir, et avoir à choisir entre ça et l'homme qu'il aimait.

_« Alors… qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » _Demanda t-elle, en caressant son bras.

_« Je ne sais pas. Vivre aujourd'hui. Voir ce qui arrive demain. Il n'aide pas beaucoup, tu sais. » _Dit-il, en émettant un rire amer.

_« Tu n'as pas fait mention de tes plans… après ton diplôme… »_

_« Oh, oui. » _Répondit-il. _« Je dois discuter de ça avec lui aussi. Mais le bon moment ne semble jamais arriver. J'ai bien quelques offres. Patricia veut que je travaille avec elle à la galerie et elle pense que je pourrai enseigner l'art, comme toi. Brett m'a appelé l'autre jour, m'offrant un travail avec son équipe. J'ai dit que j'y penserai. Et il y a le sujet de l'Europe. »_

_« Europe ? Qu'y a-t-il en Europe ? »_

_« Eh bien il y a ce concours, tu dois soumettre un de tes travaux, et ils choisiront les cinq meilleurs. Les gagnants passeront deux ans à voyager à travers l'Europe en étudiant l'art. Non pas que je pense gagner, et si je gagne, je n'irai pas. Mais ça serait bien. » _Il regarda le ciel, pas une seule étoile en vue ce soir.

_« BIEN ? » _Hurla t-elle. _« C'est magnifique ! Ca signifierait tellement pour ta carrière ! Deux années entières en Europe, Justin ! Tu ne peux pas perdre cette opportunité, c'est une seule fois dans une vie entière ! Pour quelle raison sur Terre n'irais-tu pas ? Tu as besoin de soumettre un de tes travaux ! »_

_« En fait, je l'ai déjà fait. » _Dit-il en la regardant à nouveau et jetant un œil à la porte. Et son cœur s'arrêta presque.

Brian se tenait sur le pas de la porte, le manteau de Justin dans les mains. L'air d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

_Tbc…_


	9. Partir loin à nouveau

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Non Claire n'est pas si mauvaise que ça et vous allez le voir au fil des chapitres. Quant à Justin et Brian, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Personne n'a trouvé ça suspect que Lindsay insiste tellement pour que Justin s'en aille ? ^^ Allez bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 8 : Partir loin à nouveau.**_

Ils entrèrent dans le loft en silence. Brian n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait entendu la discussion entre Lindsay et Justin. Son visage demeura froid comme de la pierre alors qu'ils disaient au revoir à Mel, Lindz et tous les autres. Justin intercepta les yeux de Lindsay, et vit à quel point elle était inquiète. A savoir quelle partie de la conversation Brian avait entendu et l'ait compris de la manière qu'il voulait.

Justin dévisagea le visage sans expression de Brian alors qu'il avançait à grands pas vers la chambre et enlevait son manteau.

_« Tu ne dis pas quelque chose ? » _Demanda t-il, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

_« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. » _Répondit simplement Brian.

_« Bien, puis-je dire quelque chose ? »_

_« Sois mon invité. » _Répondit Brian sans le regarder. _« Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi aurais-tu quelque chose à dire… »_

_« Brian… »_

_« Considérant que tu n'as pas pris la peine de dire à moi une seule putain de chose avant. Mais c'est ta vie, tu es un grand garçon. Je n'ai rien à dire sur ça. » _Ajouta t-il, une soudaine amertume dans la voix.

_« Puis-je expliquer ? Tu n'as pas TOUT entendu ce que j'ai dit… »_

_« J'ai entendu assez. » _Le coupa Brian. _« J'ai parfaitement bien entendu quand tu as dit que tu avais soumis une peinture au putain de concours pour passer deux ans en Europe ! Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant, c'est tout ! »_

_« J'allais te le dire ! J'attendais le bon moment ! »_

_« Et quand serait-il arrivé ? Quand tu m'aurais envoyé une carte postale de Rome ? »_

_« C'était une décision de dernière minute, Brian. Et même si je gagne, je ne prévois pas d'y aller. »_

Brian le regarda, des yeux marron envoyant des étincelles de colère aux yeux bleus. _« Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. En fait, c'est l'opportunité d'une vie. Mais j'aurais du savoir avant n'importe qui d'autre. » _Quand Justin ne répondit pas, il ajouta encore plus en colère. _« Tu es si plein de merde ! Que se passe t-il si tu gagnes vraiment, huh ? »_

Justin avait répété cette discussion dans son esprit quand il était encore à NY. Il devrait dire : _« Bien sûr que je ne veux pas y aller. J'ai juste soumis mon travail pour voir à quel point je suis bon. » _Mais ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Une partie de lui était excitée par ce concours et réalisait quel grand pas en avant ce serait pour sa carrière. Et vraiment, ce serait trop génial d'y aller putain.

Brian comprit son silence, et lui tourna le dos, comme ça Justin ne verrait pas ses yeux hantés. _« Ca serait génial pour toi, et personnellement je pense que tu devrais y aller. Je veux juste que tu admettes ça et ne pas tenter d'adoucir tes mots avec moi. Ça va aller, vraiment. Je te l'ai dit une fois. Il n'y a pas de serrures sur la porte. C'est ton choix où tu veux aller. Tu décides. »_

Justin avait un sentiment de déjà-vu, comme s'il regardait un vieux film, un dont il connaissait toutes les lignes. Une tristesse commença à le traverser, et il ne put contrôler sa remarque rude. _« La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, je suis parti. » _Lui rappela Justin, commençant à être furieux. Si Brian ne voulait pas parler, s'il voulait le repousser à nouveau, bien, Justin jouerait le jeu.

Brian ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face. _« Je ne te possède pas Justin. Tu décides ce que tu veux faire avec ta vie. Si tu veux vraiment partir, c'est ca chance. Contente-toi de partir. »_

La bouche de Justin s'ouvrit dans un halètement silencieux. Il sentit un besoin soudain de s'éloigner de Brian, d'être seul et de juste oublier le bazar que sa vie était devenue. Il regarda tristement le dos du grand homme, attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

Brian ferma les yeux alors qu'il l'entendait ouvrir la porte, et attendit le bruit qui indiquerait que Justin l'a fermé derrière lui, quittant le loft, peut-être pour de bon. Mais le bruit n'arriva pas. Il se tourna et vit le blond à la porte, une fois de plus lui faisant face avec un regard blessé. Brian ouvrit les bras et les laissa retomber, dans un geste non agressif qui montrait qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser partir Justin. Pas comme ça.

_« Reste, » _Dit-il simplement.

Justin le regarda, sa colère s'évanouissant en quelques secondes, et sentit un besoin envahissant de l'étreindre. Mais encore, il secoua la tête pour dire non. Brian marcha doucement, s'arrêtant devant lui, son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Justin.

_« Reste, » _Dit-il à nouveau, cette fois en attrapant le côté du visage de Justin avec sa main.

Leur baiser fut affamé, désespéré, urgent, entraînant des grognements bas de tous les deux. Justin enfouissait ses mains dans les cheveux de Brian tandis que Brian posait ses mains sur chaque côté du visage de Justin. Ils s'affaissèrent au sol doucement, et Brian souleva le t-shirt de Justin et sur ses bras, faisant courir ses mains sur la peau pâle et soyeuse du blond. Justin déboutonna la chemise de Brian avec des doigts tremblants, les yeux bleus fixés sur les yeux marron. Soudainement, il semblait y avoir beaucoup trop de vêtements entre eux, et en un clin d'œil ils étaient tous deux nus, explorant les corps de l'un l'autre avec les mains et les bouches, leurs grognements remplissant l'air de la nuit et bannissant ailleurs toute la douleur, pardonnant tout par magie.

(…)

_« Ok, écoute j'en ai une autre. » _Dit Brian en riant. _« Pourquoi ce n'est pas facile d'être le sexe d'un homme hétéro ? »_

_« Aucune idée. »_

_« Tu as un œil avec lequel tu ne peux pas voir. Une tête avec laquelle tu ne peux pas penser. Tu sors avec deux noisettes. Ton voisin le plus proche est un trou du cul et ta meilleure amie est une minette. »_

Justin rit tellement fort que son visage devint rouge. _« C'était une bonne blague. »_

_« Attends, je m'en rappelle d'une autre. Un homme et une femme célèbrent leur 50__ème__ anniversaire. La femme a décidé qu'elle cuisinerait un grand repas pour son mari. Puis il dit qu'ils devraient faire ce qu'ils avaient fait à leur nuit de noces et manger à la table du dîner nus. Plus tard ce soir-là à table, la femme dit : « Chéri, je pense que mes tétons sont aussi chauds pour toi qu'ils étaient il y a cinquante ans. » L'homme répond : « C'est parce qu'ils reposent dans ta soupe. »_

_« Arrête s'il te plaît, Brian ! » _Parvint à dire Justin entre ses rires. _« Tu me tues ! »_

_« Tu es si facile à amuser Sunshine. Surtout quand tu es stone. »_

_« Hé, ce n'est pas juste ! Tu es stone aussi. »_

_« Pas autant que tu ne l'es. » _Dit Brian, en donnant à Justin le joint fait-maison. _« Allez, à ton tour maintenant. »_

_« Oh, je suis vraiment mauvais pour dire des blagues, » _Dit Justin au bout d'un moment.

_« C'est parce que tu es un garçon du country club. Fils à maman. » _Et Brian ébouriffa les cheveux de Justin d'un geste joueur. _« Allez, Sunshine. Il y en a au moins une. »_

_« Ok, mais tu ne ris pas, je veux ma vengeance. »_

_« Est-ce une promesse ? »_ Dit l'aîné avec son sourire en coin.

_« Absolument. » _Justin pensa pendant un moment. _« Un gars revient chez lui du travail, va dans sa chambre et trouve un étranger baisant sa femme. Il dit : « Bordel de merde, que faites-vous ? » Sa femme se tourne vers l'étranger et dit : « Je te l'avais dit qu'il était stupide. »_

_« Oh Sunshine, tu es si adorable. » _Se moqua Brian.

Justin fut incapable de retenir son rire à nouveau à la tête que fit Brian. _« La ferme, trou du c' ! Allez, j'en veux plus ! »_

_« Malheureusement, je t'ai dit juste tous les blagues sur les hétéros que je connais. »_

_« Comment ça se fait que nous n'avons jamais fait ça ? » _Demanda le blond, buvant le whisky à la bouteille et le passant à Brian.

_« Fait quoi ? »_

_« Ceci, » _Il les désigna tous les deux allongés ensembles.

_« Se bourrer la gueule, être stone, et baiser toute la journée ? » _Dit Brian, en buvant une grande gorgée.

_« Exactement. »_

_« Eh bien Mr Taylor, je pense que nous apprenons à utiliser notre temps ensembles de la meilleure manière que nous connaissons. »_

Justin se roula sur le côté et fixa le profil de Brian. Ils étaient tous deux nus et allongés sur le futon depuis deux heures environ. Et il sentait si bien en ce moment avec Brian, si bien et relaxé, il n'avait plus jamais envie de se lever. Son estomac choisit ce moment pour grogner, et Brian commença à rire et rire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des larmes aux yeux.

_« Tu sais, je vais appeler ton estomac « Le trou noir », _Dit-il en fixant toujours le plafond, observant la fumée s'élever.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« C'est comme ça ce trou noir est l'espace. Tout ce que tu mets là disparaît. Ou se fait sucer, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas où va toute la nourriture que tu manges. » _Il sourit, en tournant sa tête vers Justin. _« En parlant de sucer… »_

_« Pas question ! » _Dit le blond, en embrassant la joue de Brian. _« Pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai mangé. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, le Thaï que nous avons commandé sera là bientôt. Viens là. » _Brian embrassa la lèvre inférieure de Justin et la suça un peu. _« Hmmm… tu as si bon goût… alcool et herbe. »_

Justin mit ses bras autour du cou de Justin et émit un soupir heureux. A ce moment exact, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_« Dieu merci ! Nourriture ! » _Justin se leva rapidement, se dirigeant vers la porte.

_« Umm… Sunshine, tu devrais mettre des vêtements. Ou laisse-moi aller à la porte. »_

_« Tu es nu aussi. »_

_« Oh, Peter y est habitué. Après toutes ces années à commander du Thaï… »_

Justin leva les sourcils dans un regard interrogateur, et Brian offrit rapidement. _« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est hétéro, j'ai vérifié. »_

_« Oh. » _Dit le blond. _« Dans ce cas… j'ai besoin de pisser. »_

Il alla dans la salle de bains, et se souvint soudainement qu'il partait dans deux jours. Soupirant, il repoussa les pensées non-plaisantes dans un coin de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant, quand Brian et lui étaient su heureux ensembles. Quand il revint de la salle de bains, Brian était déjà étalé de nouveau sur le futon, la nourriture Thaï sur la table basse. Il s'assit à côté de lui et ouvrit les boîtes. _« Tu ne vas pas manger ? » _Demanda t-il à Brian, qui avait une expression extrêmement sérieuse sur le visage, plissant le nez, comme s'il pensait fort.

_« Dans une minute. J'essaye de me souvenir des trois sortes de sexe hétéro. »_

_« Et nous y voilà encore, » _Dit-il, en souriant à son amant et se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Brian retint les poignets de Justin et l'entraînant sur lui.

_« Phase une, le sexe maison : quand tu es jeune marié et fais l'amour dans la maison dans toutes les pièces. » _Et Brian lécha l'oreille de Justin, élicitant un grognement du blond.

_« Phase deux, le sexe au lit après que vous ayez été mariés depuis un moment, tu fais seulement l'amour dans la chambre. » _Et il lécha la mâchoire de Justin, descendant doucement sur son cou. Justin grogna encore plus fort, obtenant une érection instantanée.

_« Phase trois : le sexe dans le hall, après que tu ais été marié pendant plusieurs, plusieurs années, vous vous contentez de vous voir dans le hall et dites « VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! » _Dit Brian en suçant le téton gauche de Justin.

_« Tu vas le faire ? Me baiser, je veux dire. » _Haleta le blond.

_« Tu veux parier. »_

Ils finirent par réchauffer la nourriture Thaï plusieurs heures après.

(…)

Deux jours plus tard, Justin roula sur le côté du lit, tentant de se reposer un peu, mais le sommeil ne viendra pas. Il savait que le jour suivant serait fatiguant, à remballer, voyager vers NY, puis déballer à nouveau. Tournant la tête, il regarda Brian, dormant paisiblement à côté de lui. L'homme était vraiment bourré la nuit d'avant, mais Justin s'en fichait. Il savait que Brian devait trouver une manière de gérer son départ, et si cette manière était la fumette et E, ainsi soit-il. Ils étaient revenus du Babylon à 2heures du matin, baisé deux fois, mais Brian était tellement bourré et semblait si fatigué qu'il s'était endormi aussitôt que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller.

Justin n'avait pas tellement bu, néanmoins. Il savait que quelqu'un devait conduire pour revenir à la maison, Brian buvait déjà avant le Babylon. Il était vraiment inquiet pour son amant. Le regardant, il pouvait voir les cercles noirs autour de ses yeux, et il savait que ce n'étaient pas juste la boisson et les clubs. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? C'était Brian Kinney, et quand il ne voulait pas parler de quelque chose, il ne le faisait juste pas. Période. S'il disait qu'il allait bien, personne ne pourrait le convaincre du contraire. L'homme était têtu et sa fierté ne connaissait aucune limite.

Il se leva et alla vers la grande fenêtre du loft. Observant la rue vide le fit se sentir seul. Il ne sentait pas très bien non plus. Il se sentait perdu à l'intérieur d'un labyrinthe, incapable de trouver la sortie. Depuis le jour où Brian a découvert pour l'Europe, ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Ils avaient fait une trêve silencieuse, passé les deux jours entiers au loft ensembles à baiser, boire, raconter des blagues… tout ce qui pouvait les éloigner de conversations désagréables. Justin souhaitait que Brian soit différent, il voulait vraiment parler avec lui de la prochaine étape dans sa carrière. L'opinion de Brian avait toujours une grande importance pour lui, et il voulait discuter de ses options, car elles auraient une influence dans leur futur.

S'il n'aimait pas autant son art, il regrettait de partir pour NYC. Brian l'appellerait la reine des drames, mais il avait un sentiment désagréable bien ancré en lui, quelque chose qui lui disait que, aussi difficiles que les choses étaient déjà entre eux, la pire partie n'était pas encore terminée. Il ne pouvait définir ça, il pouvait juste le ressentir, dans la façon que Brian le regardait parfois, dans la voix et les gestes de Brian, parfois même dans la façon où ils faisaient l'amour. Tout semblait lui murmurer : au revoir.

Parfois il se sentait incroyablement seul. Il avait besoin de parler de ses sentiments à quelqu'un. Le problème était que presque tous ses amis étaient aussi les amis de Brian, et il ne voulait pas qu'ils les jugent, lui et Brian. Ils avaient toujours tendance à le traiter lui comme le pauvre garçon et Brian comme le trou du cul. Sa mère n'était pas une option non plus. Et Daphne était à Baltimore à finir son école de médecine.

_« Justin… ? » _Il entendit la voix de Brian de la chambre.

_« Je suis là. » _Dit-il à haute voix.

_« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » _Demanda une voix ensommeillée.

Bien sûr que non. _« Oui. »_

_« Viens au lit, Sunshine. »_

Justin retourna à la chambre silencieusement. Brian était dans la même position, recroquevillé sur son côté gauche, les yeux fermés, tenant sa tête à deux mains.

_« J'aimerais te rejoindre, mais quelqu'un bâtit un putain de mur dans ma tête. » _Brian ouvrit les yeux pendant une seconde et les ferma à nouveau par épuisement. _« Viens ici. Je veux te sentir. »_

Le blond s'allongea, faisant face à son amant, et l'étreignit fermement, son visage enfoncé dans le cou de Brian. Brian fit courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux du blond et murmura. _« Tu sens comme… comme Justin. » _Et il dormit à nouveau, presqu'instantanément.

Justin resta parfaitement immobile, écoutant le son réconfortant de la respiration de Brian, sentant sa peau douce et chaude contre lui et priant que le matin attende un peu plus longtemps avant d'arriver.

(…)

Il ne voulait pas que Brian l'emmène à l'aéroport, mais l'aîné insista pour venir. Ils restèrent silencieux pour une grande partie du chemin, Justin osant jeter des regards vers Brian, dont la mâchoire était fermement serrée. Il alluma la radio, juste pour rompre le silence inconfortable, mais regretta presqu'immédiatement alors qu'une chanson triste remplit l'air.

_« Mon dieu, Justin, choisis une autre station, tu veux ? » _Se plaignit Brian.

Justin changea pour la station suivante et une chanson douce commença.

_« As-tu prévu de venir à New York bientôt ? » _Demanda t-il à Brian. _« Quand viendras-tu me voir ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Tous mes clients New-Yorkais ne m'attendent pas avant le prochain semestre, nous venons juste de commencer les nouvelles campagnes. Et Remson Pharmaceutiques lancent une nouvelle drogue, ils veulent une campagne nationale bientôt. J'aurai beaucoup de travail dans les prochains mois. »_

_« Oh. » _Soupira t-il. _« Eh bien, au moins viendras-tu à mon show pour les diplômes ? J'ai cinq peintures. »_

_« Bien sûr que je viendrais. Quand ai-je raté un seul de tes shows ? »_

_« Jamais. » _Même quand nous n'étions pas ensembles, pensa t-il.

_« Alors ne pose pas de questions stupides, tu sais déjà que je serai là. »_

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et aussitôt que Brian eut garé la voiture, il se tourna vers Justin et dit : _« Tu sais, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir ici. J'ai besoin d'être à Kinnetik bientôt, je n'y suis pas allé depuis des jours. »_

_« C'est bon, l'avion s'envole bientôt. »_

_« Tu prends soin de toi, ok ? » _Dit Brian, en évitant les yeux de Justin. _« Appelle-moi aussitôt que tu as atterri, tu sais que je déteste les avions. »_

_« Ok. » _Murmura Justin.

Brian l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, et Justin passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, respirant profondément et luttant contre les larmes stupides qui menaçaient de tomber. Brian se repoussa soudainement et le regarda dans les yeux.

_« Maintenant vas là-bas et montre-leur quel artiste incroyable tu es. »_

Justin hocha seulement de la tête, se tourna et sortit de la voiture en portant son sac. Il marcha avec des pas grands et déterminés, ne se retournant pas. Brian resta là quelques temps, regardant le dos du blond, pinçant l'arête de son nez. _« Putain. » _Murmura t-il et démarra la voiture, quittant le parking de l'aéroport. Ce fut seulement quand Justin entendit le bruit de la Corvette qu'il se retourna vers la voiture disparaissant rapidement, soupira et commença à marcher à nouveau.

_Tbc…_


	10. Une visite du passé

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ça me fait bien plaisir. Oui pas facile une relation à distance… et ça ne va pas arranger les choses par la suite. Je vous laisse découvrir cette suite avec… le retour d'un personnage ^^ Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 9 : Une visite du passé.**_

Lindsay regarda tendrement les deux hommes les plus importants dans sa vie. Brian était assis sur le sol aidant Gus à construire un château en LEGO. Le garçon était si excité par la visite de son père que ses yeux brillaient comme des diamants, et il avait un sourire radieux sur le visage. La visite de Brian était assez inattendue, il appelait habituellement avant de venir. Cette fois il était juste apparu à la porte avec une grosse boîte et un sourire penaud. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise néanmoins avec Justin à New York, Brian venait assez régulièrement pour voir son fils.

Ce qui la surprit fut quand il accepta la chambre d'amis qu'elle offrit juste pour être polie. Il ne restait jamais dans leur maison quand il rendait visite, mais cette fois il ne cligna même pas des yeux avant de dire oui, et annonça qu'il resterait deux semaines. Mel n'en était pas très heureuse, mais Brian était le père de Gus, et si Michael pouvait utiliser la chambre d'amis quand il rendait visite à JR, alors Brian aussi.

Etonnamment, il était l'un des premiers à se réveiller tous les matins, et parfois emmenait même Gus et JR à l'école. Puis il passait toute la matinée tout seul alors que les filles allaient au travail, et quand les enfants revenaient de l'école, il restait avec son fils comme s'il était collé au garçon, jusqu'à ce qu'il le mette au lit pour dormir. Il sortit seulement deux fois le soir, et ne revenait pas à la maison aussi tard que s'y attendait Lindsay. Gus se réjouissait de chaque moment, et Mel pouvait à peine cacher sa jalousie. Le garçon n'avait d'yeux que pour son père.

_« Voilà Sonnyboy, ton château est prêt. »_

_« On peut mettre un drapeau sur le toit, papa ? » _Demanda Gus, en frappant des mains avec excitation.

_« Bien sûr, c'est ton château. Vas le chercher. »_

Le garçon se leva et monta les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il était tard pour un dimanche soir et Mel était à l'étage pour mettre JR au lit. Brian se leva aussi, étirant ses membres.

_« Merde, mon dos me tue. »_

_« Veux-tu un massage ? Je suis assez bonne à ça. » _Dit Lindsay avec un sourire malicieux.

_« Promets-moi que tu ne prendras pas l'avantage sur moi ? » _Se moqua t-il.

_« Hé, je suis une femme mariée. Viens ici. »_ Elle lui montra une place à côté d'elle.

Brian s'assit à côté d'elle sur le sofa et lui tourna le dos. Elle se leva et se mit debout derrière lui, commençant à masser ses muscles raides.

_« Alors, » _Commença t-elle de façon décontractée. _« As-tu parlé à Justin ? »_

_« Oui, » _Dit-il simplement, ne donnant pas de détails.

_« Et… » _Le pressa t-elle.

_« Et voudrais-tu bouger tes mains un peu plus haut s'il te plaît, entre mes omoplates ? Aaaahhhh, voilà c'est ça. »_

_« Est-il excité au sujet de ce show ? »_

_« Il a dit que ce ne serait pas son show, Lindz. Il montrera quelques-unes de ses peintures pendant la fête de fin d'études, comme tous ses collègues. »_

_« Mais les critiques seront là en raison du concours. Et pour chercher le prochain Jackson Pollock, bien sûr. »_

_« Oui, le concours. » _Murmura t-il, l'esprit ailleurs.

Lindsay sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Voilà la réponse pour la visite inattendue et plus, pour son comportement inattendu. Il se sentait incertain au sujet de Justin et tentait de compenser le sentiment de perte avec Gus. Elle savait qu'il aimait leur fils, mais ce n'était pas les habitudes de Brian de se montrer soudainement et se comporter comme le bon garçon qu'elle savait ne pas être. Chaque fois qu'il sentait la corde être étirée plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter, il ne se plaignait jamais ni ne parlait de ce qui le contrariait. Il cherchait quelqu'un qui importait vraiment pour lui, comme son fils, comme s'il voulait conserver les bons moments dans sa tête avant la tempête.

_« Je retourne dans les Pitts demain. Ted a appelé aujourd'hui. Liberty Air veut une nouvelle campagne, » _Annonça t-il.

_« Hé, tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ? J'ai vu quelques nouvelles publicités dans les magazines. »_

_« C'étaient pour les vacances. Nous sommes presqu'en mars maintenant. »_

_« Oh, je pensais que tu allais à New York d'ici. Tu sais, comme tu voyages déjà… »_

_« Non. » _Dit-il, abruptement.

_« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas là bas pour le voir ? »_

_« Pour quoi faire ? »_ Claqua Brian. _« Il est occupé, je suis occupé. J'irai à son show. »_

_« C'est en juin ! Et tu ne viens pas de dire que ce n'était pas un show ? »_

_« Merde, Lindz… »_

_« Daaaaaad ! »_ Appela Gus de l'étage. _« Je ne peux pas choisir le bon drapeau ! Viens m'aider ! »_

Brian se leva d'un mouvement rapide, tentant de cacher son soulagement. Parfois Lindsay craignait vraiment, elle ressemblait à une putain d'inquisition ! _« Désolé, l'appel du devoir. » _Dit-il en lui souriant et monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

(…)

_« Vraiment, Mel, tu n'as pas à faire ça. » _Dit Brian à nouveau.

_« Allez Brian, » _La femme sourit. _« Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Je le fais pour ma femme et mon fils. »_

_« MON fils. » _Dit-il semblant amusé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. _« NOTRE fils alors. D'un côté, as-tu remarqué que nous sommes parvenus à ne pas nous disputer cette fois ? »_

_« Pourquoi, Mel, je ne savais que tu aimais te disputer en réalité… » _Il lui offrit son sourire en coin.

_« Je n'aime pas. Mais tu étais presque… sympa. » _Elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle aimait l'embêter.

_« Merde Mel ! Je déteste qu'on dise de moi « sympa ». C'est tellement contraire à moi. Essaye un autre adjectif, s'il te plaît._

_« Ok. Que penses-tu de… trou du cul ? »_

_« Ha ha. Je pourrai dire la même chose de toi. »_

Mel rit un peu. Ce moment presqu'amical avec Brian était étranger pour elle. Ils ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus. Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il la surprenait parfois. Comme quand il avait dépensé tous ses cents pour arrêter Stockwell des années avant. Et quand il avait laissé Justin partir. Elle imaginait qu'il en ferait tout un drame, mais il avait accepté et encouragé le blond. Elle ne pourrait dire s'il regrettait sa décision : Brian restait Brian, et pour elle il était vraiment difficile à décrypter et à comprendre. Elle détestait toujours l'attraction que Lindsay ressentait pour lui. Ca faisait ressentir à Mel comme si elle n'était pas assez pour sa femme. Mais dernièrement, elle fut forcée d'admettre que Brian n'était pas l'égoïste piquant qu'elle imaginait.

Il attrapa son sac de voyage et soupira. Gus était à l'école et Lindsay travaillait, donc Mel s'était portée volontaire pour le conduire à l'aéroport. _« Bien, je suis prêt. Allons-y, mon avion part dans deux heures. »_

_« N'oublie pas d'appeler Gus ce soir. Tu vas lui manquer. »_

Mel vit une ombre passer sur son visage, et il regarda ailleurs, en fronçant un peu des sourcils. _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va me manquer aussi. Par ailleurs, Lindsay m'a fait promettre d'appeler dès que j'atterris. Il est temps de partir. »_

_« Ouais, allons-y. » _Elle se dirigea vers la voiture, Brian juste derrière elle. Elle se surprit elle-même à penser à quel moment Brian Kinney était devenu un père aimant, bon dieu.

(…)

Justin soupira, soulagé quand il traversa la rue et approcha son immeuble. Il était fatigué comme jamais. Patricia avait un nouveau show à venir à la galerie et il devait être sûr que tout était à la bonne place. Il avait encore deux projets à finir pour mardi matin et un livre entier à lire pour vendredi. C'était une nuit froide, bien que l'hiver était loin derrière, et il boutonna son manteau. Ses allergies étaient encore pires pendant l'hiver et s'amélioraient au printemps, mais ils étaient déjà en avril et il reniflait encore tout le temps.

_« Oh génial ! » _Murmura t-il pour lui-même, en voyant le panneau sur la porte de l'ascenseur. _« Hors service à nouveau. ». _C'était un vieil immeuble, mais l'appartement était vraiment bien. Sa chambre n'était pas grande mais c'était suffisant. Dieu merci c'était au troisième étage, pensa t-il, en grimpant les escaliers. Il était encore tôt, mais il ne voulait pas étudier ce soir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un bain, un sandwich et son lit. Peut-être qu'il appellerait Brian, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis une semaine.

Aussitôt qu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit un visage familier étalé sur le canapé.

_« Hé Phil. Comment ça va ? » _Demanda t-il, se jetant directement sur le rocking-chair à côté de la télé.

_« Salut Justin, » _Dit Phil, en le regardant à peine.

_« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? »_

_« Eh bien… » _Philip soupira. _« Lizzie est enceinte. »_

_« Waouh… c'est… » _

_« Dingue ? Je sais. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. C'était un accident, et je ne veux pas la laisser tomber, mais… je ne suis pas prêt à être père. »_

_« Est-ce que tu l'as dit à Steph ? »_

_« Pas encore. Je ne suis pas impatient d'avoir une leçon de la part de ma sœur aînée, tu sais. »_

_« Allons Phil, Steph t'aime, et elle adore vraiment ta petite-amie. »_

_« Je sais, mais depuis que maman est morte elle a fait en sorte de « prendre soin » de moi, même en étant seulement deux ans plus âgée. Tu sais à quel point elle peut-être possessive. »_

_« Tout particulièrement à ton sujet. » _Lui accorda Justin. _« Mais je lui dirai bientôt, si j'étais toi. Tu auras besoin de son aide pour faire passer la nouvelle à ton père. »_

_« Merde ! Mon père… je peux déjà l'imaginer rouge comme une tomate, me criant dessus pour être irresponsable, blah, blah, blah… Putain, je n'ai même pas un travail ! »_

_« Doucement Phil. Dis-le à ta sœur, je suis sûr qu'elle t'aidera. »_

_« J'espère vraiment aussi, mec. Lizzie pleure tout le temps, elle pense que je vais disparaître ou autre. Ca doit être ses putains d'hormones. »_

_« Les femmes… » _Ricana Justin. _« Bon, j'ai besoin d'une douche. » _Dit-il en se levant.

_« Attends, mec ! Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié de te dire… avec toute cette histoire de bébé dans ma tête me rend dingue. Tu as un invité. »_

_« Un invité ? »_

_« Oui ». _Philip fit un sourire entendu. _« Ton petit-ami. »_

Justin sentit son cœur battre si vite qu'il pensa qu'il sortirait de sa poitrine. _« Brian ? » _Demanda t-il avec un sourire immense.

_« Ouais, celui-là. Il était à la porte quand je suis arrivé cet après-midi. Je lui ai dit de t'attendre dans ta chambre. J'étais sûr que tu t'en ficherais, c'est le meilleur endroit pour vous deux, après tous ces mois séparés… »_

_« Mon dieu, il est incroyable ! Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis presqu'une semaine, et il vient ici comme ça… »_

_« Eh bien, » _Dit Phil en souriant encore. _« Je vais sortir faire un tour. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air, et je n'ai définitivement pas envie de vous entendre tous les deux rattraper le temps perdu. »_

_« Hé ! » _Justin enfonça son doigt dans le bras de Phil de manière joueuse. _« Tu nous as jamais entendus. Chaque fois qu'il venait ici, tu étais en-dehors de la ville. »_

_« Dieu merci ! Je ne veux rien entendre. Steph dit que vous deux êtes assez… bruyants. » _Ajouta Philip avec un sourire, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Justin était un peu nerveux. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Brian aussi tôt, il ne venait jamais sans appeler en premier. Souriant, il pensa que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il aimait tellement Brian. L'homme était imprévisible sans rien voir il décidait de faire quelque chose de romantique, juste pour le surprendre.

Passant sa main à travers ses cheveux, il alla directement à la salle de bains. Il regarda son reflet, voyant son nez encore rouge à force de renifler. _« Merde, je dois puer ! » _Pensa t-il. Il lava son visage, brossa ses dents et se peigna les cheveux. Il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'au matin, mais il savait que Brian aimait son odeur. Même ainsi, il voulait paraître présentable.

Marchant doucement vers sa chambre, il s'imagina Brian l'attendant. Il l'embrasserait si fort que ses lèvres en seraient blessées. Il imagina les grandes mains de Brian caressant son corps, et sentit une bosse familière dans ses jeans. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, voulant regarder les yeux marron de Brian et lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué.

_« Salut Justin. Je pensais que tu ne rentrerais jamais. »_

Justin haleta, tout l'air quittant soudainement ses poumons. _« Ethan. »_

Justin resta sans voix. Que faisait Ethan Gold dans SA chambre putain ?

_« Tu ne vas pas dire quelque chose ? » _Demanda Ethan en se levant du fauteuil de Justin.

_« Ouais. Que fais-tu ici ? » _Dit le blond, se remettant du choc.

_« Ton petit copain m'a laissé entrer. Apparemment il pensait que j'étais… quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de le corriger. »_

_« Eh bien, c'est évident. » _Ricana Justin. _« Mais putain comment as-tu trouvé où j'habitais ? »_

_« Je te l'ai dit, ta boss, Patricia, cette femme adorable semble aimer la musique au violon. Et je peux être très… persuasif. » _Sourit Ethan, en s'approchant de Justin, qui recula involontairement de deux pas.

_« Sors. »_

_« Allons, Justin… tu sais que tu veux que je reste. » _Murmura Ethan d'un air séduisant.

_« Tu sais que je ne le veux pas. Nous deux c'est terminé et ça l'est depuis un long moment. »_

_« Nous le sommes pas. Je te veux encore. »_

_« Mais je ne te veux pas Ethan. Je suis dans une relation maintenant. »_

_« Est-ce que tu parles de ce Brian ? » _Rit Ethan. _« Tu es tellement bête Justin. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il ne te donnera jamais ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Je le vois parfaitement bien, Ethan. Il me donne TOUT ce que je veux. Il n'a pas besoin de me cacher, contrairement à toi. »_

Le visage d'Ethan devint soudainement sérieux. _« Je t'ai bien blessé, n'est ce pas ? »_

Justin soupira et se tourna dos à lui, mettant plus de distance entre eux. _« Oui, tu l'as fait. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant. Je suis heureux. »_

_« Tu l'es ? » _Les yeux d'Ethan étaient suppliants. _« Comment peux-tu être heureux en vivant seul ici ? Vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Je sais qu'il est à Pittsburgh, vivant la même vie qu'il avait avant, comme si tu n'étais rien. »_

_« Tu ne sais rien sur nous ! » _Dit Justin avec colère. _« Et bordel de merde, pourquoi maintenant Ethan ? Après tout ce temps ? Tu as choisi ta propre voie quand tu as décidé de renier qui tu es. Tu es celui qui a décidé de jouer au bon et sexy gars hétéro. Tu es celui qui m'a trompé. »_

_« Et si je te dis que je regrette ma décision ? Que ma carrière est importante mais mon cœur est beaucoup plus important ? »_

_« Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Mais je ne suis pas la réponse à ce que tu cherches. C'est un petit peu tard pour ça j'ai avancé, tu devrais faire la même chose. »_

_« Je ne peux pas, Justin. Te voir à nouveau dans cette galerie il y a des mois m'ont fait réaliser que j'étais stupide de te laisser partir. Tu es si spécial Justin, j'étais un abruti. Je veux une autre chance. »_

_« Désolé, ça n'arrivera pas. Et s'il te plaît, arrête de m'appeler au milieu de la nuit comme tu l'as fait quand j'étais à Pittsburgh pour Noël. Ça ne marchera pas. »_

_« Je parie que Brian n'a pas aimé savoir que c'était moi… »_

_« Il s'en fichait. Il me fait confiance. » _Dit simplement Justin, mais il évita ses yeux, et ça Ethan le remarqua.

_« Je suis sûr qu'il le fait, » _Dit le brun, souriant sarcastiquement.

_« S'il te plaît Ethan, pars. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne reviendrai jamais vers toi. Tu peux m'appeler, me suivre, me kidnapper, je m'en fiche. Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà aimé. Tu ne peux pas tomber amoureux de mots et de roses, n'est ce pas ? Juste pars. »_

Le visage d'Ethan devint rouge de rage. _« Pourquoi Justin ? Tu n'as pas à être avec lui. Je suis un homme riche maintenant. Je suis célèbre. Je peux te donner tout ce que tu veux. Tu n'as plus besoin de son argent ! Je peux te donner beaucoup plus qu'il ne t'a jamais donné ! Toutes les belles choses que tu mérites, Justin. »_

Justin le regarda totalement incrédule. _« Es-tu en train de dire que je suis avec Brian à cause de son argent ? Es-tu en train de m'appeler, quoi, une pute ? »_

_« Eh bien, tu n'as certainement pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de retourner vers lui, juste après notre rupture. Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait traverser, tu es revenu en courant vers le confort qu'il t'offrait ! »_

_« Parce que jamais, dans tout notre temps passé ensemble, Brian m'a menti. Pas même une fois ! Je ne peux pas dire la même chose de toi et tes mots vides. Maintenant SORS DE MA MAISON ! »_

Justin quitta sa chambre, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, attendant qu'Ethan sorte. L'autre homme traversa le salon lentement, et s'arrêta devant Justin.

_« Je ne laisserai pas tomber. Tu es celui que j'aime. Je me battrai pour toi, et tu me reviendras, tu verras. »_

_« Je ne suis pas un prix, Ethan. Je suis une personne et c'est mon choix de vouloir être avec qui je veux. Et ce n'est pas avec toi. »_

Ethan le regarda tristement. Si Justin ne savait pas quel grand menteur il était (il pourrait même être un acteur, il était si bon à prétendre), il ressentirait de la pitié. Mais il savait que ce qui s'était passé quand il avait décidé de faire confiance aux mots plus qu'aux actions, et il souhaitait ne jamais le refaire. Le jeune brun partit sans dire un autre mot, et Justin ferma la porte avec une sensation lourde dans sa poitrine.

Il détestait blesser les gens, et il n'y avait aucun plaisir à blesser Ethan, même si Ethan l'avait blessé. C'était dans le passé, et Justin savait qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté le violoniste. Tout ce qu'il avait avec Brian valait beaucoup plus que sa relation brève avec le musicien.

Mais depuis qu'Ethan était entré dans la galerie Hart et vit Justin travaillant là-bas, il avait tout fait pour reconquérir Justin. Il avait commencé à « se montrer à l'improviste » aux endroits où il savait que le blond serait, devint l'ami de Patricia, ainsi la patronne de Justin lui donna le numéro du blond et maintenant son adresse… Justin savait qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal, elle avait probablement un coup de cœur pour Ethan, comme la plupart des femmes. Ethan était un jeune homme charmant et, bien sûr, tout le monde pensait encore qu'il était hétéro.

Bien sûr, Justin n'avait pas trouvé assez de courage pour parler à Brian de ça. Il savait qu'Ethan était un sujet délicat pour Brian. La nuit où Brian l'avait appelé au milieu de la nuit, quand il était au loft avec Brian, il n'avait pu dire simplement que c'était le violoniste. Ainsi il lui avait fait croire que c'était Philip, car c'était le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit. Phil était son ami, et ils s'entendaient très bien, mais le gars était hétéro à cent pour cent, et maintenant il était sur le point d'être père.

Justin se sentit coupable : il détestait mentir, tout spécialement à Brian, qui ne mentait jamais. Mais cette putain de nuit, il venait juste d'arriver à Pittsburgh, Brian lui avait tellement manqué… comment aurait-il pu dire qu'Ethan l'appelait, le suivait partout ? Brian aurait pensé que Justin encourageait le violoniste, quand il faisait exactement le contraire il devenait fatigué de dire à Ethan d'aller se faire foutre, mais l'homme ne voulait simplement pas l'entendre. Il avait menti à Brian, et il essayait de son mieux de l'oublier, se disant que ce n'était pas important mais il savait que ça l'était, car il ne voudrait jamais perdre la confiance de Brian en lui.

Leur relation était plus forte que jamais dans certains aspects, mais Justin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il marchait sur une ligne très fine, et tout mauvais pas qu'il prenait le mènerait à perdre Brian pour toujours. Il savait que ça ne dépendait pas seulement de lui, Brian était responsable de leur futur ensemble aussi. Et il était une personne très difficile à vivre avec. Mais parfois Justin sentait que c'était à lui de faire marcher les choses entre eux deux, car il était le plus ouvert des deux. S'ils pouvaient surmonter ces moments durs, ils survivraient à tout.

Il décrocha le téléphone et appuya sur le bouton rapide, priant pour entendre la voix de Brian mais ça tomba directement sur la messagerie.

_« Hé c'est moi. Où es-tu ? Je sais qu'il est encore tôt, mais… es-tu à Babylon ? Merde, je suis désolé, juste oublie ça. A plus tard. »_

Il voudrait que Daphne soit avec lui, elle le comprenait toujours si bien. Même Stephanie était hors de la ville pour un voyage avec son petit-ami. Soupirant, il décida de prendre une douche et dormir, peut-être que demain il parlerait à Brian et tout ira bien. Son téléphone sonna, et son cœur rata presqu'un battement presque puisque ce n'était pas la sonnerie de Brian.

_« Justin ? C'est Phil. »_

_« Salut. »_

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Uh, écoute, je vais rester ici chez Lizzie ce soir. Ainsi… vous les mecs auraient l'endroit pour vous seuls. »_

_« Ok. »_

_« Umm… au revoir. »_

_« Au revoir. On se voit demain. »_

Alors qu'il éteignait son téléphone, il regarda sa montre. Il était encore onze heures du soir, et il se demandait pour la dixième fois où Brian se trouvait. On était vendredi soir, après tout. Ouvrant le réfrigérateur, il prit une des bières de Phil, toute pensée de dormir quittant son esprit.

_Tbc…_


	11. Ensemble à nouveau avec un tournant

_**Chapitre 10 : Ensemble à nouveau, avec un tournant.**_

Brian arriva au loft un peu après deux heures du matin. Il était allé au Babylon pour danser, boire et tirer un coup. Mais la fellation médiocre qu'il avait eue le fit penser au jeune homme blond à des kilomètres de là, dont les lèvres le faisaient sentir au paradis et dont les yeux entraient directement dans son âme.

Se maudissant pour être aussi stupide, pensant à ce qui ne pouvait être changé, il prit une douche rapide et se prépara à aller dormir. Regardant son portable, il réalisa qu'il était éteint, depuis qu'il était entré dans la backroom du Babylon. _« Putain ! » _Murmura t-il. Il sentit un mal de tête arriver, et il n'était même pas bourré. Mais il savait qu'il passerait probablement la nuit entière à penser, car ces jours-ci le sommeil semblait lui échapper. S'il ne pensait pas à Kinnetik, il pensait à Justin ou Gus. Et penser un peu trop le rendait incapable de se relaxer et obtenir le repos dont il avait besoin.

Aussitôt qu'il alluma son portable, il sonna, le faisant sursauter. Mais il reconnut la sonnerie et il savait que c'était Justin.

_« Hé. » _Répondit-il.

_« Hé. Je t'ai réveillé ? »_

_« Non. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? »_

_« Ouais. » _Il entendit la voix de Justin trembler un peu.

_« Cauchemar ? »_

_« Je t'ai appelé un peu plus tôt. »_

_« Mon portable était éteint. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_

Il y eut un moment de silence. _« Je voulais entendre ta voix. »_

_« Je suis juste là. »_ Brian sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. _« Justin… »_

_« J'ai juste… j'ai besoin que tu saches… tu me manques. » _Dit une voix hésitante.

_« Justin… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_« Rien, j'aimerai juste que tu sois là. » _Et Justin prit une profonde respiration.

_« Je… tu me manques aussi. »_

_« Parfois je voudrai juste tout quitter et revenir, tu sais. Pourquoi la vie est si compliquée ? »_

_« Es-tu bourré ? » _Brian commençait à être inquiet.

Soudainement, la voix de Justin prit un ton plus agressif. _« Peut-être. Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? Ca t'intéresse que je suis ici seul alors que tu es là-bas ? »_

_« Tu ES bourré. Merde, Justin, nous ne pouvons pas parler avec toi dans cet état. »_

_« Alors quand Brian ? Quand peut-on parler ? Tout est un putain de bordel, tu sais ? Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ce que je veux ? Pourquoi ça doit être comme ça ? Dis-moi ! »_

_« Justin, arrête. Ecoute-moi. »_

_« Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent être plus simples pour moi ? Pour nous ? Je suis si fatigué… »_

_« Ecoute-moi. Est-ce que tu écoutes ? »_

Justin soupira fortement. _« Ouais, j'écoute. »_

_« Ne pense même pas à revenir maintenant. Tu sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Tu veux être grandiose, et c'est ce qui arrivera, ok ? Tu vas être grandiose putain et puis tu décideras quoi faire. Pas avant ça. Maintenant vas dormir, nous parlerons demain, ok ? »_

_« Non, Brian. Non, non, non, tu as tort. Ça ne marchera pas, je ne vais avancer nulle part, et tu finiras par m'oublier et… »_

_« Putain, Justin. Tu fais ta reine ! A quel point as-tu bu ? »_

_« Je… je ne sais pas. Un peu, peut-être. »_

_« Un peu ? Ca semble être beaucoup pour moi. Maintenant écoute. Ne fais rien ok ? Vas au lit et dors. Demain je t'appellerai et nous parlerons. »_

_« Je veux parler là maintenant. »_

_« Dans quel but ? Tu es tellement bourré que je suis sûr que tu ne te rappelleras de rien au matin. Maintenant, vas au lit, ok ? »_

Il y eut une longue pause, quand ils ne dirent rien, entendirent juste l'autre respirer, et Brian pensa qu'il ne voudrait rien de plus que dormir avec le blond enroulé autour de lui.

_« Brian… »_ Soupira Justin.

_« Hmmmm ? »_

_« Je t'aime. » _ Et Justin raccrocha, Brian n'eut le temps de rien dire.

_« Putain ! » _Jura t-il. Il était vraiment sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen de dormir maintenant. Se levant, il décida d'agir, parce qu'il était Brian Kinney, et quand il ne savait pas quoi penser au sujet de quelque chose, agir à ce sujet était toujours la meilleure réponse.

(…)

Justin se réveilla le matin suivant se sentant comme s'il avait été renversé par un camion. En fait, il était déjà midi, mais on était samedi et il n'avait pas besoin de travailler. Il était déprimé la nuit d'avant et pensa que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal s'il prenait une ou deux bières de Phil, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir combien il avait bu. Se dirigeant dans la petite cuisine il put compter six bouteilles vides, mais il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir bu autant.

Il se rappela vaguement d'avoir appelé Brian, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait dit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement et Justin fronça les sourcils. Phil et Steph avaient tous deux la clé. Il se demandait si c'était Ethan, et frémit. Il ne voulait pas le voir aussi tôt, si jamais. N'avait-il pas dit que Justin était avec Brian pour son argent ?

Il ouvrit la porte et fut choqué par ce qu'il vit. Des yeux marron le fixant avec une expression inquiète et en même temps de belles lèvres courbées dans un demi-sourire de soulagement. Il se jeta dans les bras de Justin et l'embrassa avec ferveur, les envoyant presque valser au sol. Brian émit un petit rire, l'étreignant si fermement que les pieds de Justin quittèrent le sol, et il se dirigea dans l'appartement avec le blond dans ses bras, fermant la porte avec son pied droit derrière eux, tandis que le reste du monde restait à l'extérieur.

(…)

_« Brian, tu as promis. »_

_« Je n'ai pas dit que je le ferai. Tu sais qu'ils ont besoin de moi. »_

_« Je sais. Tu es le cœur de Kinnetik. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être là-bas TOUT le temps. Tu devrais engager quelques cadres publicitaires pour t'aider, comme ça tu n'aurais pas à travailler sur toutes les campagnes, et tu aurais plus de temps pour toi. »_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps pour moi. »_

_« Eh bien, pour NOUS, alors. J'ai besoin de te voir plus souvent. »_

_« Tu peux venir dans les Pitts plus fréquemment. Je n'ai pas besoin de venir ici tout le temps. »_

_« Exact, mais je ne peux pas m'offrir d'aller là-bas une fois par mois. Et avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, je ne veux pas de ton argent. Je peux prendre soin de moi. »_

Brian leva les yeux au ciel, mais sa main gauche caressa le dos de Justin. Dans le lit bien trop petit pour s'accommoder des longues jambes de Brian, ils étaient allongés dessus emmêlés par un chaud samedi après-midi, en sueur et repus après leur « baise de bienvenue ». Il regarda la petite chambre avec ses murs jaunes horribles et la moquette bon marché. Justin méritait mieux que ça, mais il savait que le blond était fier de ce qu'il avait, car il avait eu tout ça par lui-même.

_« D'ailleurs, » _Continua Justin. _« En quoi devrai-je venir à Pittsburgh pour te voir si tu es toujours au travail et que je serai à la maison seul ? »_

Brian ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il entendit Justin dire « maison ». Il aimait savoir que le blond voyait le loft comme sa maison aussi. Ils avaient Britin, bien sûr, mais après que Justin soit parti, Brian n'y allait presque jamais. Il avait remodelé la propriété entière et bien sûr il était allé là-bas pour décorer quelques pièces. Justin n'en savait encore rien. Mais chaque fois qu'il allait à Britin il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était presque produit, et ça le faisait sentir inconfortablement sentimental alors il évitait tout ce qui pouvait déclencher ce genre de pensées. En fait, il ne savait pas encore quoi faire du manoir de campagne, il ne se voyait pas lui-même vivre là-bas seul alors que Justin était à NY. C'était une chose de plus dont ils ne parlaient jamais, et pas pour la première fois, Brian souhaitait être aussi ouvert que Justin, ainsi ils pourraient parler de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

_« Eh bien ? » _Demanda Justin, reposant sa main sur la cuisse de Brian, sentant les muscles qu'il aimait tellement.

_« Eh bien quoi ? » _Brian ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais Justin avait raison. Il savait qu'il devrait travailler un peu moins. Peut-être qu'il devenait vraiment vieux, pensa t-il en grimaçant. Il était presque toujours fatigué dernièrement, parfois pris de vertiges et hors d'haleine. Il savait que dormir à Kinnetik et sauter des repas ne lui faisaient aucun bien.

Justin soupira un peu trop fort, de manière badine. _« Mec têtu ! » _Dit-il, en pointant son doigt dans les côtes de Brian, pensant avec un pincement au cœur que l'homme était déjà trop mince et pariant qu'il pouvait compter ses côtes s'il le voulait. _« J'ai dit, eh bien, embaucheras-tu des cadres publicitaires comme ça tu seras capable de venir et me voir au moins une fois par mois ? » _Quand Brian ne dit rien, il ajouta. _« Allez Brian… nous avons déjà parlé de ça quand j'étais à la maison pour les vacances… »_

Brian savait qu'il avait perdu la bataille. La vérité c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à Justin, tout spécialement quand il voulait lui-même cette chose.

_« D'accord, tu as gagné. En fait, je l'ai déjà fait. Mark et Adele ont commencé à Kinnetik il y a deux semaines. »_

_« Enculé ! » _Ria Justin. _« Tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ! »_

_« Peut-être que j'aime te voir supplier… »_

Excité, Justin voulut en savoir plus. _« Où les as-tu trouvé ? »_

_« En réalité, je les ai en quelque sorte volé à Vanguard. »_

Justin regarda Brian, impressionné. _« Sans blague ! »_

_« Eh bien, j'ai du les payer un peu plus que Vanguard le faisait, mais ça me va. Tu as gagné, Sunshine, aussitôt qu'ils sont installés, je serai capable de venir ici plus souvent. »_

Justin tenta de cacher son sourire en embrassant la mâchoire de Brian à nouveau. Peut-être devrait-il dramatiser plus souvent, pensa t-il, si ça amenait Brian à venir et le voir. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Brian depuis les vacances.

_« Quoi ? » _Demanda Brian, et Justin savait qu'il n'avait pas caché son sourire suffisamment bien.

_« Ah, le doux parfum de la victoire, » _Dit le jeune homme tout taquin. _« Tu sais que je gagne toujours, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Petit con. » _Rit Brian, entraînant Justin au-dessus de lui et procédant à enlever ce sourire victorieux de son visage.

_« Trou du cul. » _Dit Justin, ouvrant la bouche pour recevoir le baiser de Brian.

(…)

Brian ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et regarda Justin.

_« Je vais faire un peu de café. En veux-tu ? »_

_« Tu fumes à nouveau ? » _Demanda Justin de la douche.

_« Je fume toujours après le sexe. »_

_« Ouais, mais tu tousses beaucoup trop. Tu devrais arrêter. »_

_« Est-ce que tu veux du café ou pas ? » _Demanda Brian, levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Pas maintenant. Pourquoi tu ne me rejoins pas ? »_

_« J'ai fini ma douche il y a cinq minutes. »_

_« Une douche n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête… » _

_« Bien sûr, si tu me dis comment nous deux pouvons tenir dans cette ridiculement petite douche à toi ? »_ Dit Brian, en tirant durement sur la cigarette et expirant la fumée. Il commença à tousser immédiatement et évita le regard insistant de Justin.

_« Trou du cul, » _Dit Justin en lui souriant, ses yeux inspectant son corps parfait. _« Hé ! C'est ma serviette autour de ta taille ! »_

_« Eh bien Sunshine, tu ne voudrais pas que je me promène nu, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« En réalité, je m'en fiche totalement. »_

_« Je suis sûr que tu t'en fiches. » _Ricana Brian, en fermant la porte de la salle de bains. Il pouvait entendre l'eau couler à l'intérieur et Justin fredonner une vieille chanson. Il sourit, pensant que Justin semblait heureux maintenant, si différent de quand il l'avait appelé le jour d'avant.

Brian ouvrit les placards, cherchant le pot de café. La cuisine, comme tout le reste dans l'appartement était petite et pauvrement équipée, mais au moins ils avaient une machine à café.

Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur, cherchant quelque chose à boire et grogna en découvrant qu'il n'y avait même pas d'eau minérale. Alors qu'il se penchait en avant, sa serviette glissa de sa taille, et en même temps il entendit un clic venant de la porte.

_« Oh, mon dieu. » _Dit une voix derrière lui.

Brian se retourna, la serviette dans la main, et leva les sourcils alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme blond à la porte qui semblait figé, la clé en main, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte.

_« Voudriez-vous fermer la porte ? Je suis sûr que les voisins apprécieraient le spectacle, mais il n'est pas encore midi. » _Dit Brian, un peu amusé par l'étonnement de l'homme.

_« Bien sûr. » _Marmonna le blond, en rougissant et fermant la porte derrière lui, fixant toujours l'homme grand et très nu se tenant dans la cuisine. _« Uhh… qui êtes-vous ? »_

_« Brian. »_

_« D'accord. »_ Dit le jeune homme, un peu confus. N'avait-il pas laissé un autre gars dans l'appartement hier qui clamait être le petit-ami de Justin ? Quoique cet homme corresponde à la description détaillée que Steph lui avait fait de Brian, pas l'autre. Il marcha bizarrement dans la direction de Brian et s'arrêta devant lui, étendant sa main droite. _« Je suis Philip. »_

_« Oh. » _Alors c'était Phil l'harceleur. _« Le frère de Stephanie. »_ Mais il ne serra la main du jeune homme. _Donc c'est l'enfoiré qui pense pouvoir se comparer à Brian Kinney._

_« Ouais. » _Dit l'homme blond, évitant le regard intense de Brian.

Remarquant l'inconfort de l'autre, Brian procéda à mettre la serviette autour de sa taille très doucement, ses yeux marron analysant chaque trait du visage de Phil. Il était blond clair et aux yeux marron comme sa sœur, un peu petit mais bien bâti. Rien de spécial en fait, pensa Brian.

_« Vous voulez du café ? » _Demanda t-il en se retournant et allumant la machine à café.

_« Uhh… bien sûr. » _Murmura Phil, regardant le dos musclé de Brian. Merde, il était hétéro, mais il devrait être aveugle pour ne pas admettre qu'il était devant le mec le plus parfait qu'il ait jamais vu. Justin avait bon goût. L'homme était du sexe sur pattes. _« Dieu, à quoi je pense ? »_ Dit-il presqu'à haute voix.

_« Alors Phil… puis-je vous appeler Phil ? » _Demanda Brian avec son sourire en coin. Quand Phil hocha juste de la tête, il continua. _« Que faites-vous ? »_

_« Je… je vis à LA. J'essaye d'être photographe. »_

_« Oh. Un autre artiste. Alors… Justin et vous avez beaucoup en commun. »_

_« Ouais, je… je pense aussi. »_

Brian le regarda directement dans les yeux. _« Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? » _Demanda t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Phil déglutit, sentant les paumes de ses mains soudainement moites. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, putain, pourquoi était-il si nerveux près d'un homme gay. Merde, il avait des amis gays, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était comme cette créature parfaite devant lui, qui semblait être un putain d'aimant. _« Ouais, c'est… c'est un mec génial. »_

_« Et… vous vous voyez beaucoup ? » _Il s'approcha de Phil avec un sourire dangereux, marchant doucement, presque comme un chat.

Soudain, une image de Brian et Justin ensemble apparut dans son esprit, et il dut dissimuler un grognement. A la place, il marmonna. _« Parfois quand il sort avec Steph, je les rejoins… en réalité, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un long moment. La dernière fois que j'étais ici c'était en octobre. »_

_« Et c'est pourquoi vous l'avez appelé à deux heures du matin, juste avant Noël ? »_

_« Quoi ? » _Phil était un peu étonné. Toute cette situation était surréelle. Le voilà dans la maison de sa sœur, avec un mec bandant _(vient-il juste de penser « bandant » ? Oh mon dieu… !)_ À demi-nu, le questionnant au sujet de l'ami de sa sœur homosexuel…

_« Vous l'avez appelé au milieu de la nuit quand il était à Pittsburgh. Est-ce qu'il vous manquait tant que ça ? » _Demanda Brian avec un tou sarcastique dans la voix.

_« Je ne l'ai pas appelé. J'étais à LA avec Stephanie et ma petite-amie.3_

Brian se stoppa. _« Votre petite-amie ? »_

_« Elle est enceinte. » _Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais soudainement la grossesse de Lizzie semblait être un sujet très intéressant et important.

Il observa impressionné le visage de Brian changer complètement. Parti le mec sexy, ses yeux devinrent soudainement froids et son expression devint blanche, comme si soudainement il y avait un masque sur son visage.

_« Content de vous avoir rencontré. Je dois aller m'habiller. »_

_« Et le café ? »_

Brian ne le regarda pas. _« Buvez-le. Faites comme chez vous. »_

Philip soupira, pensant qu'il était dans un épisode de Twilight Zone. Haussant les épaules, il passa dans la chambre de Stephanie et attrapa le portefeuille qu'il avait oublié ici. Il sentit une soudaine urgence à sortir de l'appartement aussi vite que possible. Il penserait au putain de petit-ami de Justin plus tard. Merde ! Se châtia t-il, il ne voulait pas du tout penser à lui. A ce point.

(…)

Quand Justin finit sa douche, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. La première chose qu'il réalisa était que la machine à café était allumée, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Brian. Il se demanda brièvement si l'aîné était parti à la boulangerie au bas de la rue, mais Brian n'avait jamais l'habitude de manger quelque chose en-dehors de café le matin.

Eteignant la machine, il retourna à la chambre, attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son Brian.

_« Quoi ? » _Répondit Brian d'une voix irritée.

_« Hé, où es-tu ? » _Demanda Justin, tentant d'ignorer le ton de Brian.

_« En bas. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pour fumer. »_

_« Hé, je plaisantais d'accord ? Tu n'as pas besoin de quitter le putain d'appartement juste pour fumer ! »_

Brian ne dit rien, respira juste profondément et toussa à nouveau. Justin voulut demander _« Est-ce que ça va ? » _Mais il finit par juste demander : _« Alors viens là-haut. Je t'attends. »_

Brian, en fait, était assis dans les escaliers au premier étage. Il avait quitté l'appartement dans un élan de rage aveugle, mais ne put partir trop loin. Il était encore pieds nus, et il était juste assis là pour fumer. Justin lui avait menti au sujet du coup de téléphone, mais putain il ne demanderait pas au blond pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais rien dit quand Justin était avec le putain de violoniste il y a des années, et il ne dirait rien maintenant. La jalousie était pour les lesbiennes. Et il savait qu'il était meilleur que quiconque pourrait trouver Justin.

Par ailleurs, Justin pouvait avoir des coups d'un soir, Brian s'en fichait. S'il voulait avoir un pote de baise ou autre, et ne rien dire à Brian sur ce sujet, Brian ne l'en blâmerait pas. Bordel, il n'avait pas un registre avec tous les coups d'un soir qu'il avait encore l'habitude de baiser, alors il ne demanderait pas à Justin de faire la même chose.

Il pensa au regard de joie pure quand Justin avait ouvert la porte ce matin et l'avait vu, et la manière dont le blond s'était jeté dans les bras de Brian. Expirant la dernière bouffée de fumée, il sourit légèrement et se rendit dans les escaliers à nouveau.

(…)

Justin était dans la chambre avec rien d'autre que son sous-vêtement, tentant de décider quoi penser au sujet du comportement étrange de Brian. Il semblait assez content ce matin, qu'avait-il pu arriver de si mal ?

Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourna et fut étonné par le regard presque féroce sur le visage de Brian. Avec quatre longues enjambées, Brian l'approcha sans un seul mot, attrapa son visage à deux mains et l'embrassa sauvagement, le genre de baiser qui envoyait toujours un message directement au sexe de Justin.

_« Dieu, tu es beau. »_ Dit Brian, en humant profondément. _« Et si bandant putain… »_

Brian marcha en avant, tenant toujours le visage de Justin et l'embrassant durement, le forçant à marcher en arrière, jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Justin entrent en contact avec le lit. Le blond fut poussé pas trop gentiment contre le matelas et avant qu'il ne comprenne, Brian retenait ses poignets et grignotait sa mâchoire, descendant vers sa clavicule, sa poitrine et les tétons, jusqu'à trouver son nombril. Justin frémit quand il sentit la langue de Brian encercler doucement l'endroit, et il tenta de relâcher ses poignets pour tenir Brian plus près. Mais l'aîné renforça sa prise.

_« Non. » _Dit-il d'une voix enrouée, et il retourna aux lèvres de Justin, les faisant gonfler avec un baiser chaud et mouillé. Il commença à frictionner leurs hanches ensemble, et ils haletèrent tous les deux avec cette sensation, les vêtements de Brian et le sous-vêtement de Justin entre eux, faisant de chaque mouvement une douce torture.

Au bout d'un moment, tous les deux hors d'haleine, Brian relâcha finalement les poignets de Justin et embrassa tout le long du corps de Justin, se positionnant entre les jambes de Justin. Il fit courir sa langue le long de la cuisse de Justin, et le blond courba le dos, son cœur battant vite contre sa cage thoracique, faisant courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Brian et grognant fortement. _« Oh mon dieu… »_

Soudain Brian s'arrêta et se leva. Justin grogna à la perte de contact, et tenta de s'asseoir, mais les mains de Brian sur sa poitrine l'en empêchèrent.

_« Ne bouge pas. » _Dit Brian et doucement, très doucement, commença à se déshabiller, les yeux marron ne quittant jamais les yeux bleus. Justin semblait hypnotisé, jamais avant Brian n'avait enlevé ses propres vêtements avec des mouvements aussi sensuels, c'était presque comme une danse, mais il n'y avait pas de musique, seulement la respiration hachée de Justin tandis que Brian révélait de plus en plus de son corps.

Quand Brian fut complètement nu, il enleva le sous-vêtement de Justin, si doucement encore que Justin ne put se contrôler. _« Brian… » _Grogna t-il.

Brian cligna des yeux et s'approcha du blond à nouveau, le dominant mais ne le touchant pas vraiment. _« Quoi, Justin ? » _Murmura t-il.

_« S'il te plaît… » _Justin essaya de toucher le visage de Brian mais le brun s'écarta.

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Justin. » _Ordonna Brian, d'une voix basse mais exigeante.

_« Toi. Je te veux. Je te veux en moi. Maintenant. »_

Et soudain ses jambes furent sur les épaules de Brian, et Brian le préparait rapidement et tout ce que put voir Justin fut un flash de lumière brillant alors que Brian le pénétrait d'une longue et dure poussée, faisant tourner sa tête. Brian s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, murmurant _« Oh putain ! » _Et tentant de retrouver un peu de contrôle. Les yeux de Justin brillaient de luxure, mais il y avait aussi de l'amour à l'intérieur sans aucun doute. Tout ce que Brian put faire c'est de le fixer, et il commença doucement à bouger à nouveau. Mais être à l'intérieur de Justin était toujours beaucoup trop, et très vite il commença à bouger plus vite, incapable de se contrôler du tout. Il avait besoin de plus.

La bouche de Brian ravagea la sienne, alors que ses poussées devenaient plus fortes, le brun grognant chaque fois qu'il pénétrait le blond, et chaque fois allant encore plus profondément si c'était possible. Justin fut complètement perdu dans les sensations, son corps entier en feu. Il commença à bouger contre Brian en parfaite harmonie, et le rythme de leur passion encore et encore, tous deux écrasés par la sensation du corps de l'autre. Chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour c'était comme ça, la familiarité et des nouvelles découvertes au même moment.

_« Mon dieu, je t'aime. » _Dit Justin tout en grognant à moitié, sentant son orgasme approcher.

Il entendit Brian grogner légèrement et il savait que l'homme ne durerait pas très longtemps. _« Justin… » _Dit Brian en haletant. _« Justin… » _Murmura t-il à nouveau, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Ses mouvements devinrent erratiques, et Justin sentit que Brian était sur le point de jouir.

_« Tu es à moi. » _Grogna Brian. _« Tu es à moi. »_

Sur ce Brian jouit, grognant fortement et tremblant violemment au-dessus de lui, et puis Justin jouit aussi, tenant l'homme qu'il aimait, plantant ses ongles dans le dos de Brian et l'embrassant.

Des minutes plus tard, quand ils furent emmêlés à l'un l'autre, Brian ronflant légèrement, Justin observa son visage et sourit. _« Oui, Brian. Je suis à toi. » _Murmura t-il. _« Je serai toujours à toi. »_

(…)

Justin se réveilla en sursaut, entendant les coups insistants portés sur la porte. Se détachant doucement de Brian, il se leva et chercha des vêtements dans le noir. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Brian. C'était une des baises les plus chaudes qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, et Brian s'était endormi presqu'instantanément après ça. Connaissant Brian, Justin savait que quelque chose s'était passé pour amener quelque chose d'aussi intense que ça, après avoir passé pratiquement la matinée entière à baiser. Mais il ne pouvait pas placer son doigt dessus.

Dans la salle à manger, il entendit les coups à nouveau. _« J'arrive, » _Cria t-il, réalisant qu'il portait la chemise de Brian. Ouvrant la porte, il vit le visage excité de Simon Caswell, son visage épanoui en un large sourire.

_« Justin ! » _Simon entra dans l'appartement, en brandissant un morceau de papier. _« Tu n'as pas idée ! »_

_« Quoi ? » _Justin ne comprenait pas ce qui provoquait ce tapage. Il se sentait encore fatigué, ses genoux étaient un peu faibles à cause de l'exercice, et son cerveau était encore un peu lent. Mon dieu, il avait besoin de caféine et de nourriture.

_« Justin, tu dois te préparer ! Nous avons beaucoup de planifications à faire ! »_

_« Simon, calme-toi ! » _Justin s'assit sur le canapé. _« Bordel de merde de quoi tu parles ? »_

_« Le concours, Justin ! Tu es l'un des cinq gagnants ! » _Simon le regarda avec impatience. _« Tu vas en Europe ! »_

_Tbc…_

_Vous vous y attendiez, non ? Eh oui, Justin va partir. A votre avis, comment va réagir Brian maintenant ? Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus et vous attend pour le chapitre onze -)_

_Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews ! Et Anwamane13 vous remercie encore pour tous les avis positifs que vous laissez sur son histoire. Elle qui attendait avec impatience vos avis croyez-moi, elle en est plus que ravie -)_


	12. Partenaires

_**Chapitre 11 : Partenaires.**_

Ted traversait le corridor de Kinnetik en fredonnant joyeusement une chanson, en pensant à Blake. Soudainement, la porte du bureau de Brian s'ouvrit avec un bruit sourd fort et Cynthia sortit en courant de la pièce, couvrant son visage rouge et pleurant. Quand elle vit Ted elle s'arrêta devant lui et murmura : _« Il- il veut te voir… »_

Ted sentit son estomac se tordre. Jamais il n'avait vu pleurer Cynthia. En réalité, il était sûr qu'une des raisons pour laquelle Brian l'aimait tellement était parce qu'elle était aussi dure que n'importe quel mec, ne voyez pas de mal là-dedans. Il se demandait si Cynthia était virée. Ça devait être certainement quelque chose de gros, elle ne pleurerait pas pour rien. Merde, si Brian virait Cynthia, le monde venait vraiment à sa fin. Toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient les unes aux autres.

_« Hé Bri ! » _Dit Ted, tentant de cacher sa voix tremblante. _« Tu voulais me voir ? »_

_« Assieds-toi Theodore, » _Dit Brian avec une expression sérieuse, en montrant le canapé italien. Mais il resta assis derrière le bureau.

_« Quoi, ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? » _Ted s'assit, pensant déjà à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Brian pour sauver son travail.

_« Dis-moi Ted… que penses-tu de Kinnetik ? Aimes-tu travailler ici ? »_

Ted déglutit de façon audible, et tenta de sécher ses mains déjà moites sur ses pantalons. _« J'… j'aime travailler ici, Bri. »_

Brian leva un sourcil. _« Vraiment ? Dis-moi. »_

_« Je… uhhh… eh bien, tu sais… je n'ai jamais aimé être un comptable, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était le travail le plus ennuyeux au monde. Ennuyeux… tout comme moi. »_

Brian ouvrit un tiroir et prit une cigarette à l'intérieur et l'alluma. Ted fronça les sourcils. C'était probablement la dixième cigarette qu'il avait vu fumer l'homme cette après-midi !

_« Et… ? » _Demanda Brian, en prenant une longue bouffée de la cigarette.

_« Ahh… eh bien, après mon petit problème de drogues, je pensais vraiment que ma vie était finie… jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes une chance ici. »_

_« Theodore, Theodore… » _Soupira Brian. _« Je ne veux pas entendre ton histoire dramatique. Je n'aime pas le soap-opéra. Je te demande comment tu te sens à Kinnetik. Est-ce si difficile de répondre ? »_

_« Merde, Brian ! » _Ted bougea inconfortablement sur le canapé. Il ne perdrait pas son travail. Il se battrait pour ça. _« J'aime Kinnetik ! Je suis là depuis pratiquement le début. Et quand tu as été malade, et que tu m'as demandé de prendre ta place pour la présentation, je me suis senti… » _Il se leva du canapé et commença à tourner en rond, tentant d'éviter le regard inquisiteur de Brian. _« Depuis ce moment, j'ai juste… j'ai juste commencé à aimer être un comptable, car Kinnetik est fascinant ! J'ai considéré qu'être un comptable pouvait être aussi excitant. Et j'ai appris tellement ! La publicité est fascinante, vraiment. J'ai même aidé pour quelques comptes, tu sais. »_

Il termina son petit speech, regardant son patron avec impatience.

_« Assieds-toi Ted, » _Dit Brian à nouveau, et il prit quelques papiers sur le bureau. _« Je ne veux pas que tu t'évanouisses ou agisse comme Cynthia. »_

_« Oh mon dieu. » _Murmura Ted, en transpirant profusément maintenant.

Brian s'approcha lentement de lui, et lui tendit les papiers. _« Lis avec attention. Vois si tu es d'accord sur tout. »_

Ted prit les papiers avec une main tremblante et commença à lire les termes de son licenciement. Doucement, ses yeux parcoururent les mots, mais quelque chose ne semblait pas juste.

_« Qu- qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » _Il regarda Brian, n'en croyant pas ses propres yeux.

Brian rit et le regarda avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus. _« Si tu ne comprends pas ça, je pense que je vais changer d'avis sur ça. »_

Ted se leva abruptement, regardant Brian avec incrédulité. _« Mais… p-partenaire ? Moi ? » _Il se rassit à nouveau, totalement étonné, le cœur battant rapidement. _« Oh mon dieu, je vais être malade. »_

_« Merde, Theodore ! » _Brian se dirigea vers la table à café et versa un peu d'eau dans un verre, le donnant à Ted. _« Bois ça. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer. »_

_« Je- je ne… »_

_« Si tu le fais. » _Il tapota sa joue avec sa langue et sourit à moitié. _« Ne vois pas ça comme un cadeau. Il y a seulement cinq pourcents pour toi et la même chose pour Cynthia. »_

_« Donc… est-ce pour cela qu'elle pleurait ? »_

_« Ouais. Merde, je ne me serai jamais attendu à ça d'elle. Cynthia pleurant… c'était une première. »_

_« Eh bien, je… ne peux pas dire que je ne la comprends pas. »_

_« Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, tu sais. Je le fais pour Kinnetik. Nous devenons plus grands, et bien que je sois la meilleure chose ici, je ne peux pas tout faire seul. Alors, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Et j'attends de toi que tu travailles encore plus dur. »_

_« Bien sûr Brian. Je ne te décevrais pas. »_

_« Bien sûr que tu ne le feras pas. Ou je t'aurais par les couilles. Je choisis seulement le meilleur, tu sais ça. Par ailleurs, si j'ai besoin de voyager pendant un long moment, j'ai besoin de savoir que Kinnetik est entre de bonnes mains. »_

_« Iras-tu en Europe avec Justin ? »_

_« Hé, je n'ai pas dit ça. » _Brian leva les yeux au ciel et ricana. _« Mais j'admets que si je ne vais pas là-bas pour le voir une fois de temps en temps, le môme va probablement paniquer. »_

Ted sourit. Il ne savait que trop bien que derrière le speech l'air de rien de Brian, il était maintenant inquiet que Justin ait gagné le concours et acceptera probablement d'aller en Europe, alors il tentait de trouver un moyen d'être plus prêt du blond.

_« Maintenant, il y a quelque chose de vraiment sérieux dont nous avons besoin de parler : tes vêtements. Comme partenaire, tu as certainement besoin de choisir des costumes meilleurs. »_

_« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec celui-ci ? » _Ted se regarda.

_« Rien, excepté le fait qu'ils viennent de chez Sears. C'est définitif je dois aller faire du shopping avec toi. »_

Ted émit un petit rire. Brian était une telle reine du label. Ils se regardèrent d'un air embarrassé pendant une seconde. _« Bri, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… » _Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait pensé qu'il deviendrait le partenaire de Brian chez Kinnetik.

_« Dis oui. » _Dit simplement Brian. _« Alors… allons célébrer. Allons au Woody's ce soir. Maintenant sois un bon garçon et appelle Blake. Donne-lui les nouvelles. »_

_« D'… d'accord. » _Ted quitta la pièce, encore stupéfait.

Brian sourit. Ted était un bon gars, même si son opinion sur lui-même n'était pas bonne. Il était sûr que Cynthia et lui prendraient bien soin de Kinnetik s'il avait un jour besoin d'eux. Ouvrant son téléphone, il appuya sur le bouton rapide. Après quelques secondes, il entendit la voix de Justin.

_« Hé. »_

_« Hé. »_

_« Alors… tu leur as parlé ? »_

_« Ouaip. »_

_« Et… ? Allez Brian, dis-moi ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? »_

_« C'était assez drôle. Cynthia pleurait et Ted pensait que j'allais le virer. »_

_« Cynthia pleurait ! Merde ! » _Rit Justin. _« C'est dingue. »_

_« Je sais. Mais maintenant ils sont tous les deux heureux, probablement en train de raconter à leurs moitiés ça. Où es-tu ? »_

_« Je quitte le boulot là maintenant. Es-tu à Kinnetik ? »_

_« Ouais, mais je vais partir dans quelques minutes. Comment fut ta journée ? »_

_« Putain, je suis vraiment fatigué. Il va y avoir un show à la galerie demain soir et j'ai travaillé comme un dingue pour que tout soit prêt aujourd'hui, car j'ai un test demain matin. Et Simon n'arrêtait pas d'appeler, il dit que je devrais donner une réponse aussi vite que possible. »_

_« Tu plaisantes, bien sûr ? Si j'étais toi, je n'y penserais pas à deux fois. »_

_« Ouais, mais tu n'es pas moi. » _Il hésita un peu. _« Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je perde cette opportunité, et… je n'ai pas de secondes pensées, mais j'ai juste besoin d'être diplômé en premier. Etre sûr que je réussisse tous les examens. »_

_« Ne sois pas ridicule, bien sûr que tu réussiras. »_

_« Brian… j'ai besoin de finir trois projets, étudier pour les tests et travailler. Je penserai à l'Europe plus tard, quand ce sera en temps voulu. »_

_« Le bon moment est MAINTENANT. » _Brian leva les yeux au ciel même si Justin ne pouvait pas le voir. _« Ok, mais j'ai fait exactement ce sur quoi nous étions d'accord avant. J'ai engagé plus de conseillers publicitaires et fait Cynthia et Ted des partenaires, ainsi je serai capable de quitter les Pitts pour une plus longue période si je dois le faire. Maintenant fais ta partie, va dans la putain d'Europe et vis ta vie, Justin. »_

_« Vivre ma vie ? N'est-ce pas ce que je fais maintenant ? Merde, Brian. Tu dis que je dois y aller, puis la minute suivante tu me dis de vivre ma vie, comme si tu n'en étais pas une grande partie. »_

_« Merde, je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation maintenant. Je ne vais pas mourir demain, tu sais. Prends juste ton sac de voyage et pars. Je te rendrais visite, ok ? J'ai toujours voulu aller en Europe, de toute façon. Tu me montreras tous les vieux musées ennuyeux et toute la merde que tu aimes tellement, et tu seras le meilleur putain d'artiste depuis Pollock. Et nous baiserons à Paris, Rome, Angleterre… »_

_« Seras-tu là quand je reviendrai ? »_

Brian ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. _« Ecoute, je dois y aller. Nous allons au Woody's pour célébrer le partenariat de Ted. Je te parlerais demain, ok ? »_

_« Brian… »_

_« Hmmm ? »_

_« Est… est-ce que ça va entre nous ? »_

_« Ne sois pas bête. Bien sûr que ça va. A plus tard. »_

_« A plus tard. »_

Brian éteignit le téléphone et ferma les yeux, repoussant un mal de tête. Il se sentit soudainement fatigué, et il n'était plus dans l'ambiance pour aller au Woody's. Il se demandait si Ted ne préférerait pas rentrer à la maison et célébrer avec Blake… seul. Il l'espérait certainement oui.

Pinçant l'arête de son nez, il regarda le mur au-dessus du canapé, où une magnifique peinture était accrochée. La peinture de Justin. Le jeune homme était un génie. C'était facile à voir. Et Brian n'irait jamais en travers du chemin de Justin, il ne le ferait jamais choisir entre sa carrière et lui. Il avait fait quelques arrangements ainsi il verrait le blond une fois de temps en temps, et ça devra être suffisant. Justin était un putain de bon artiste et l'Europe l'attendait. Il n'avait rien d'autre à offrir au blond. Il lui avait déjà donné tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Il se leva de sa chaise chère et dut se retenir à la table comme support alors qu'une vague de nausée l'assaillait. Il prit une profonde respiration et ferma les yeux à nouveau, attendant que ça se passe, mais sa tête commença à tourner et il se sentait si faible qu'il dut s'asseoir à nouveau, cette fois sur le canapé. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien mangé de toute la journée. _« Merde ! » _Murmura t-il, sa respiration difficile.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quand Ted entra dans le bureau de Brian, il trouva son ancien patron dormant sur le canapé, avec ses chaussures et tout. Il secoua la tête, se demandant s'il devait le réveiller, mais Brian semblait si fatigué, et les cercles noirs autour de ses yeux lui disaient que l'homme avait besoin d'un peu de repos. Avec attention, il enleva les chaussures de Brian et quitta la pièce, prit son téléphone et appuya sur quelques boutons.

_« Blake ? C'est moi… je serai en retard aujourd'hui. Non, rien de spécial… Brian dort… Je sais, mais enfin je vais attendre quelques heures et le réveiller, ok ? Voir s'il a besoin d'être ramené chez lui… non, non, il va bien… au revoir, bébé. »_

_(…)_

C'était un samedi matin ensoleillé, mais Justin ne voulait rien d'autre que de rester à la maison et dormir toute la journée. Il se sentait étrange, son cœur se serrant à l'intérieur de sa poitrine une fois de temps en temps. Il connaissait la raison. Dans moins d'un mois, il irait en Europe. Bien sûr une partie de lui était très excitée à ce sujet, mais chaque fois qu'il pensait à Brian il sentait une ombre venir en travers de son chemin.

Justin voulait croire que rien n'avait changé entre eux, mais Brian semblait plus distant, bien qu'il assurait à Justin qu'il n'y avait rien de mal entre eux. Il ne riait presque jamais, trouvant toujours une excuse pour raccrocher le téléphone trop vite, et pour Justin, c'était comme s'il vivait les jours avant son départ pour New York une nouvelle fois. Il savait déjà que c'était le comportement typique de Kinney, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il aimait Brian mais l'homme était si têtu que Justin voulait l'étrangler parfois. Juste un peu.

_« Hé Jus. » _La salua Stephanie alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. _« Tu ressembles à une merde, tu sais ? »_

_« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » _Murmura t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise bon marché. _« Tu as fait du café ? »_

_« Ouais, tu en veux un peu ? Ecoute, je me rends dans ce petit magasin près de la galerie. As-tu besoin d'un chauffeur ? » _Demanda Stephanie, en remplissant une tasse de café et la tendant au blond.

_« Uhhh… je ne sais pas. Je pense me porter malade aujourd'hui. Même si j'ai encore une peinture à finir et tout est au studio. »_

_« Tu sembles pâle. Et ton nez est rouge. »_

_« Ouais, je suppose que j'ai attrapé froid. Ou peut-être que ce sont juste mes allergies. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire face aux clients de Pat aujourd'hui. Ils sont tellement bêcheurs. »_

_« Hé, c'est une première : un artiste qui n'aime pas le glamour. Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, Jus, parce que tôt ou tard la presse te suivra partout. »_

_« Merde, ne m'en parle pas. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie privée n'étant pas… privée. »_

_« Ha ! Mais certains artistes sont comme des stars de films. » _Sourit-elle.

_« Crois-moi, je n'atteindrais jamais ce point. »_

_« Tu ne sais jamais, Jus. »_

Son téléphone sonna dans la chambre, alors Justin retourna là-bas, tenant toujours la tasse. _« Hello ? »_

_« Justin, chéri ! »_

_« Hé Pat ! » _Il jura silencieusement, éjectant presque le café chaud. De toutes les personnes dans le monde, son patron devait être celle qui l'appelait le même jour où il planifiait de louper le travail.

_« Honey, à quel heure prévois-tu de venir ici ? J'ai besoin de te parler. »_

_« En fait, je me sens un peu malade aujourd'hui. » _Dit-il plein d'espoir.

_« Oh, rien de sérieux, j'espère. J'ai des bonnes nouvelles, mon cher, et j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. Alors prends une aspirine et dépêche-toi ! »_

_« Bien sûr… » _Dit-il sans enthousiasme du tout. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour les surprises. _« Steph ! » _Cria t-il. _« J'ai changé d'avis ! J'ai besoin d'un chauffeur ! »_

_(…)_

Michael entra dans le Dinner et se dirigea direct vers la table de Brian.

_« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé hier ? » _Demanda t-il en guise de salut. _« Occupé, occupé. » _Dit-il simplement.

_« Occupé à baiser ? »_

_« Occupé à travailler, Michael. » _Répondit-il d'un air fatigué. _« Par ailleurs, je n'étais pas d'humeur. »_

Michael regarda Emmett à l'autre bout de la table et le jeune homme le regarda d'un air plein de sous-entendus, comme pour lui dire que Brian était dans son habituelle humeur merdique. Michael s'assit à côté de Brian et prit le journal de ses mains, le faisant regarder son ami.

_« Excuse-moi ? Je pense que j'ai quelque chose de mauvais dans mes oreilles. Elles ne vont pas bien. Viens-tu juste de dire que tu n'étais pas d'humeur à aller au Babylon pour danser, boire et tirer un coup ? »_

Brian fixa Michael et Emmett d'un air ébahi, puis reprit le journal, l'ouvrit et recommença à le lire. _« Non, tu as parfaitement bien entendu. »_

_« Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait à mon ami Brian Kinney ? »_

Brian prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il commença à tousser. Il toussa si fort que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. _« Merde ! » _Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

_« Tu dois arrêter de fumer. »_

_« Mikey, tu es pathétique, tu sais ? Occupe-toi de tes propres affaires. » _Dit Brian avec défiance et prit immédiatement une cigarette et l'alluma.

_« Attention, trou du cul, tu finiras par te tuer tout seul, » _Dit Debbie, en les approchant.

_« Merci, maman. » _Ricana Brian. _« Mais je peux prendre soin de moi. Je suis un grand garçon, tu vois ? »_

Debbie ignora sa réponse et sourit à son fils, en tapotant sa joue. _« Hé, chéri ! Où est Ben ? »_

_« Il avait un cours tôt aujourd'hui. »_

_« Alors, qu'est ce que je vous sers, les garçons ? »_

_« Je veux des gaufres avec du miel et une tasse de café. » _Dit Michael.

_« Je vais prendre l'assiette rose, Deb ! » _Emmett lui sourit.

Debbie regarda Brian alors qu'il continuait à lire silencieusement comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. _« Et pour toi, Brian ? » _Demanda t-elle.

_« Juste du café. »_

Elle partit sans un mot, secouant la tête et murmurant. _« Putain de gamin têtu ! »_

Michael regarda son ami, parfait dans son costume Armani, mais pâle et fatigué. Il était inquiet. Brian semblait froncer des sourcils tout le temps. Le grand homme suçota avec force sur sa cigarette et exhala la fumée, toussant un peu encore, mais ne dit pas un mot et ne le regarda pas lui ou Emmett.

_« Brian… tu vas bien ? »_

_« Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Je ne semble pas aussi fabuleux que d'habitude ? » _Demanda Brian avec une voix ennuyé, mais chiffonna le journal et regarda son ami.

_« Oh, j'aime ta modestie, Brian. » _Ajouta Emmett. _« Comme je disais, tu ne sors presque plus jamais avec nous. »_

_« Ted ne sort pas beaucoup non plus et je ne vous vois pas le tuer avec vos questions. »_

_« Teddy est un homme marié maintenant. » _Dit Emmett avec un sourire rêveur.

_« Tout comme Michael. Alors, selon ta théorie, Ted et Mikey doivent rester à la maison avec leurs épouses et laisser le Babylon aux célibataires. Ça nous laisse juste toi et moi, Honneycut. »_

_« Ne m'appelle pas Honneycut ! » _Se plaignit Emmett. Brian savait très bien qu'Emmett détestait être appelé comme ça.

_« Hé ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ben et moi allons toujours au Babylon ! Etrangement, plus que toi dernièrement ! »_

Deb arriva avec la nourriture de Michael et Emmett et mit une autre assiette devant Brian. Il leva les yeux lentement et la regarda, en fronçant des sourcils.

_« C'est quoi ça bordel ? »_

_« Un sandwich à la dinde sur du blé, pas de mayo ! » _Ricana t-elle. _« Ce n'est pas assez bien pour votre Majesté ? Tu dois manger quelque chose, tu sais. Tu es trop fin. »_

_« Et depuis quand je mange le matin ? »_

_« Allons Brian, tu ne manges jamais rien ! » _Dit Emmett. _« Je ne sais pas comment tu es capable de passer toute la journée avec seulement du café. J'ai lu quelque part que beaucoup trop de café donnait un ulcère. »_

_« Je n'aime pas ce genre de cochonneries. Où est mon café, Deb ? »_

Michael attrapa le bras de Brian. _« Des conneries, Brian ! C'est exactement ce que tu manges toujours ! Je jure, si tu ne manges pas j'appellerais Justin et… »_

Brian se leva abruptement, faisant sursauter ses amis et ferma les yeux immédiatement, se battant contre le vertige. _« La ferme, Mikey. Laisse-le en-dehors de ça. Il n'est pas ma putain de mère. Toi non plus. Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez le café, j'ai une rencontre dans une demi-heure. »_

Sur ce, il attrapa sa mallette et passa la porte furieux. Debbie, Michael et Emmett échangèrent des regards inquiets et soupirèrent, mais ne dirent rien.

_Tbc…_


	13. Une autre surprise!

_Merci encore à toutes pour vos reviews. Ça fait toujours autant plaisir. Voici la suite !_

_**Chapitre 12 : Une autre surprise !**_

Justin sortit du bus, en ajustant ses lunettes de soleil. Il les utilisait rarement, mais sa tête le martelait, et toute lumière était douloureuse. Le bus était plein de gens bruyants et tout ce qu'il voulait était rentrer à la maison. Mais la voiture de Stephanie avait un problème et elle ne l'avait même pas sortie du garage. Peut-être que si Patricia voyait ses yeux bouffis et nez rouge, elle prendrait pitié de lui et le laisserait partir après la « surprise ». Il renifla à nouveau et jura, ouvrant son sac et attrapa un autre mouchoir.

La galerie était petite mais charmante, entre un café et une librairie. Quand il entra, la première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens à l'intérieur, et c'était inhabituel pour un samedi matin. Il se demandait s'il y allait avoir un autre show à la galerie et Pat avait oublié de lui en parler. Probablement un de ses nombreux amis qui avait demandé un espace à la dernière minute.

Regardant autour de lui, il ne put trouver Pat nulle part. Il y avait des gens portant des boîtes, d'autres qui nettoyaient l'endroit. Allant à l'arrière de la galerie il ouvrit la porte de son studio et alluma la lumière. La pièce était en quelque sorte sacrée pour Pat et personne n'était autorisé à l'intérieur sans la permission de Justin. Elle le respectait lui et son travail beaucoup, et il se sentait si chanceux d'être son employé. Il savait que les choses pourraient être bien pires, il était habitué à écouter les horribles histoires que ses amis à l'Institut d'Art avaient l'habitude de dire, à savoir pas d'endroit pour peindre, ou partager des endroits avec des gens bordéliques.

Il y eut un coup frappé à la porte. _« Entrez. »_

Patricia entra dans la pièce, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle semblait radiante dans sa robe blanche, grande et élancée avec des cheveux marron brillants. Pour une femme déjà dans ces cinquante, elle était encore belle.

_« Justin, mon cher ! » _Elle s'approcha et s'apprêta à l'étreindre, mais en voyant son visage elle fronça des sourcils. _« Que s'est-il passé, chéri ? Tu ne sembles pas très bien… »_

_« C'est un rhume, Pat. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'irai mieux bientôt. » _Sourit-il d'un air fatigué, son parfum fort le faisant renifler à nouveau. _« Désolé, Pat. » _Murmura t-il. _« Mais dis-moi, quelle est cette grande surprise ? »_

_« Oh, je suis si heureuse ! Tu te souviens de ce beau veuf, ce gentleman allemand, Hans Schroeder ? »_

_« Celui avec qui tu sors… ? » _Demanda t-il avec un sourire connaisseur.

Elle rougit. _« Exactement ! » _Elle se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma. Se tournant vers lui à nouveau, son grand sourire revint, une expression rêveuse sur le visage. _« Il m'a demandé de l'épouser ! Il veut m'emmener en Allemagne : il a plusieurs maisons là-bas, et un manoir de campagne ! Oh, je suis si heureuse ! Quand Trevor est mort je pensais que je ne me marierais jamais à nouveau. Mais maintenant, regarde-moi ! Je vais vivre en Allemagne ! »_

_« Oh, mon dieu Pat, je suis si heureux pour toi ! » _Il lui sourit en retour. C'était une femme géniale et méritait d'être heureuse. _« Attends… et pour la galerie ? »_

_« Je la vends. Nous signerons les papiers lundi matin. Hans a un ami qui a pris soin de tout. C'est un agent et connaît plusieurs artistes qui étaient vraiment intéressés dans l'achat de cet endroit. »_

_« Eh bien. » _Il regarda autour de lui. _« J'espère que le nouveau propriétaire me donne un peu de temps pour enlever mes peintures d'ici. »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cher, il semble être une excellente personne ! Je lui ai déjà parlé et il a dit que tu n'as pas besoin de te dépêcher, le studio est à toi aussi longtemps que tu le veux. »_

Patricia Hart regarda les peintures de Justin : certaines étaient si bonnes que si elle ne connaissait pas Justin, elle aurait pensé que ces peintures avaient été faites par quelqu'un de plus vieux. Le travail de Justin avait tellement gagné en maturité elle pouvait sentir qu'il deviendrait grand un de ces jours.

_« J'étais inquiet pour toi, tu sais. » _Dit-elle en le regardant affectueusement. _« Après la demande de Hans, j'ai commencé à penser à toi, j'avais peur que le nouveau propriétaire ne te garderait pas et que tu perdrais ton studio et ton travail. Mais maintenant. » _Elle étendit sa main vers lui et il la tint en un geste tendre. _« Tu vas passer deux ans en Europe, et je suis tellement soulagé que je ne te laisse pas tomber. »_

_« Moi aussi, Pat. » _Il rit un peu. _« Je me sentais mal de te laisser tomber aussi, en allant en Europe. Je sais que tu as eu quelques problèmes avec tes employés précédents. »_

_« Ne m'en rappelle même pas. Le dernier n'a même pas pris la peine de me dire qu'il partait. Il n'est juste pas venu pour m'aider pour un show important. »_

_« Eh bien. Quand vais-je rencontrer le nouveau propriétaire ? Je laisserais juste mes peintures ici jusqu'au diplôme, puis je les enverrai à Pittsburgh. »_

_« Oh, tu le connais déjà, mon cher. C'est un vieil ami à toi. Il m'a dit que tu étais comme un frère pour lui. »_

Justin sentit ses cheveux se dresser à l'arrière de sa nuque. Ne voulant pas vraiment savoir, il demanda, tentant de paraître nonchalant. _« Oh ? Et qui est-ce ? »_

_« Chéri, c'est ce génial et talentueux jeune homme qui était là l'autre jour à te chercher… Ton cher ami, Ethan Gold ! Il arrivera dans quelques minutes ! »_

_(…)_

_« Brian ? » _Appela une voix hésitante.

Il reposait sa tête sur ses bras, assis dans sa chaise confortable à son bureau. Il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête très lentement, attentif à ne pas empirer le mal de tête. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Devant lui était une des dernières personnes qu'il s'attendait à voir dans ce monde : Claire.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais là putain ? » _Demanda t-il d'une voix basse mais un peu agressive.

_« J'ai besoin de te parler. Ça te dérange si je m'asseye ? »_

Il ne dit rien, leva seulement les sourcils et pointa une des chaises devant son bureau.

Elle marcha lentement, évitant ses yeux, clairement inconfortable. S'asseyant, elle leva finalement la tête et le regarda. _« Comment ça va ? »_

Il grimaça et regarda le plafond, impatient. _« Que veux-tu Claire ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour les pardons. »_

Elle soupira, mais décida d'aller droit au but. _« Comme tu sais, j'ai… j'ai terminé les rayons. »_

_« Ouais, je sais. » _Elle semblait plus vieille que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. _« Père Butt… Père Tom m'a gardé informé de tes progrès, Dieu sait pourquoi. »_

Elle regarda autour d'elle. _« As-tu un peu d'eau ? Il semble que j'ai soif tout le temps. »_

_« Ouais, je sais ce que tu veux dire. » _Il se leva de sa chaise lentement, tentant de supprimer un grognement alors que ses muscles protestaient.

_« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_

_« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse putain ? »_

_« Merde, Brian, j'essaye d'être sympa. »_

_« Eh bien, ce serait une première, Claire ! »_

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes. Brian se sentait si fatigué maintenant qu'il n'avait même pas l'énergie de dire quelque chose de désagréable à Claire. Peut-être qu'il devrait vraiment commencer à dormir et manger mieux, ou peut-être qu'il commençait vraiment à vieillir. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère et versa un peu d'eau dans un grand verre, le lui donna et reprit sa position précédente derrière son bureau.

Elle but l'eau à petites gorgées, respirant profondément. _« Tu sembles bien fatigué. Etre le CEO d'une compagnie comme ça doit être très demandeur. »_

Brian dut sourire à la situation surréaliste. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer avoir une conversation polie avec sa sœur. La salope. Elle venait probablement pour un peu plus d'argent. Non pas que ça lui importait. Elle était une Kinney, de toute façon, tout comme le reste d'entre eux. Il se demandait peut-être s'il était adopté. _« Alors… » _Dit-il sarcastiquement. _« Comment puis-je t'être d'assistance ? »_

_« Eh bien je veux te donner quelque chose. » _Claire ouvrit son sac et prit une petite enveloppe blanche. Elle le plaça sur son bureau et dit calmement. _« Ouvre-là s'il te plaît. »_

Levant les sourcils, il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il y avait un chèque. Fronçant des sourcils, il la regarda, étonné. _« Qu'est ce que c'est bordel ? »_

_« C'est un chèque. » _Dit-elle simplement.

_« Merci, sœur, je n'aurai jamais deviné. » _Il lui offrit un faux sourire, le sarcasme s'écoulant dans sa voix.

_« Je te rends l'argent que je t'ai emprunté. Ce n'est même pas la moitié de ce que je te dois, mais c'est un début. J'ai vendu ma maison. »_

Il la regarda, tout incrédule. Elle soupira et continua. _« Je vis avec maman, maintenant que James m'a quitté et a pris les enfants. Il ne les veut pas autour d'une mère malade, je pense. » _Ajouta t-elle amèrement. _« Vivre avec maman, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose au monde, mais je ne peux pas vivre seul là maintenant. Je suis sûre que tu te rappelles des effets secondaires des radiations. La moitié du temps je suis fatiguée, l'autre moitié je vomis. »_

Il hocha seulement de la tête. Il pouvait se rappeler beaucoup trop bien de ce qu'il avait traversé.

_« Alors tu vis avec chère vieille Joanie. »_

_« C'est seulement temporaire. Par ailleurs, je la vois à peine elle est soit à l'église ou coincée dans sa chambre. »_

_« Je parie que je sais ce qu'elle fait. » _Dit-il en se rappelant des nombreuses fois où il voyait sa mère balancer des bouteilles vides de brandy dans la poubelle. Regardant le chèque sur son bureau, il l'attrapa et tendit le bras vers elle. Et dit sèchement. _« Prends-le. Je n'en veux pas. »_

Elle se leva. _« Ce n'est pas une option Brian. L'argent est à toi. »_

_« J'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas ! » _Dit-il fortement. _« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent ! »_

_« Je peux clairement voir que tu n'en as pas besoin. Mais tu ne comprends pas. J'ai besoin de te le rendre. »_

Il émit un rire sans joie. _« Tu ne veux rien devoir à ton petit frère pédé ? Le violeur d'enfants ? »_

_« Ta gueule Brian ! Pourquoi penses-tu que tout te concerne ? Tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! Dieu, tu es si égoïste ! Brian, l'intelligent, le beau, le riche… »_

_« Non Claire ! TOI ta gueule ! Qui penses-tu être ? Juste sors d'ici, car nous savons tous deux ce que tu penses de moi. Tu peux soit aller à la maison et te cacher derrière cette chère Joan et sa vie pathétique ou tu peux arrêter d'être une trouillarde et vivre ta propre vie ! »_

_« Trouillarde ? Qui est le trouillard ? Moi ? TU es le trouillard ! Tu as quitté la maison à dix-sept ans pour aller au lycée ! J'étais celle qui devait rester dans cette maison et prendre soin d'eux. Tu as juste disparu et je devais faire ce que je pouvais pour sortir moi-même ! »_

_« Tu es si plein de merde, Claire. Arrête ça. L'apitoiement ne te correspond pas. »_

Elle ricana et prit une profonde respiration, se calmant un peu. _« Ce n'est pas de l'apitoiement c'est la vérité. Ce n'était pas un accident, Brian. J'ai fait exprès de tomber enceinte. Je voulais juste… sortir de cette maison. James était un horrible mari, il me trompait dès le départ. » _Puis sa voix devint si basse qu'il ne l'entendit presque pas. _« Mais… au moins il ne me frappait pas, comme papa faisait. J'ai juste fait ce que je devais faire… pour sortir de cet enfer, pour m'enfuir de la maison. Je te détestais tellement car tu t'étais enfui en premier. »_

Brian prit une brusque bouffée d'air. Il ne parlait jamais de son enfance avec quiconque. Et sa relation avec Claire avait toujours été si mauvaise qu'il avait presqu'oublié qu'elle avait été une victime de la rage de Jack aussi. Tout comme lui. Presque. Des flashs de sa maison traversèrent son esprit, des cris et de la douleur et la haine. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant soudainement vulnérable, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit. Il voulut dire quelque chose, peut-être une remarque sarcastique pour lui montrer qu'il s'en fichait, mais il sentit l'énergie être vidée de son corps alors que des souvenirs de son enfance l'assaillirent.

_« Chaque fois qu'il te frappait, j'… j'étais si soulagée que ce ne soit pas moi. » _Claire évita ses yeux, inconfortable avec cette vérité nue. C'était la première fois de leurs vies qu'ils en faisaient mention. Ils essayaient toujours d'agir comme s'il n'y avait rien de mal dans leur famille, ne parlaient jamais du manque de capacité à élever leurs enfants de Jack et Joan. Mais elle se souvenait aussi des cris. _« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. »_

_« Etre désolée est une connerie, Claire. Je suis heureux que nous soyons tombés d'accord. On se déteste l'un l'autre. »_

_« Je ne déteste pas… » _Commença t-elle.

Il la coupa. _« Si, tu me détestes. Maintenant prends ton putain d'argent et sors d'ici bordel ! » _Dit-il en colère.

Le visage de Claire devint si rouge qu'il pensait qu'il exploserait et elle le regarda, sa voix soudainement haute. _« Va en enfer Brian ! Tu penses tout savoir, mais tu as tellement tort à mon sujet. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, et je ne te rends pas ton argent pour te faire plaisir, je fais ça pour MOI ! Ainsi tu ne feras pas… »_

Elle se retourna vers lui. Sa respiration était rapide et il ne voulait rien de plus que se débarrasser d'elle. _« Ainsi quoi, Claire ? » _Lui cria t-il. _« Ainsi tes pures et vertueuses mains ne toucheront pas mon « argent » infecté ? »_

_« Ainsi tu ne me détesteras plus autant après ma mort ! » _Cria t-elle, ses yeux aussi furieux que les siens.

Brian la regarda vivement. Il ne pense pas pouvoir jamais la pardonner pour l'avoir accusé d'abuser de son fils. Mais quelque part il voyait sa propre colère et la blessure dans ses yeux. Ils avaient quelque chose en commun ils avaient vécu dans le même enfer. Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais à ce moment il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas la détester non plus. Soupirant profondément, il dit d'une voix basse et fatiguée. _« Prends ton argent Claire. Tu n'es pas en train de mourir, putain. »_

_« Tu ne sais pas ça. Et l'argent est à toi. » _Elle prit le chèque de ses mains uniquement pour le remettre sur le bureau à nouveau. _« Je dois y aller. Il y a un taxi qui m'attend dehors. Je ne pensais pas que cette conversation prendrait autant de temps. »_

Il voulait qu'elle s'en aille plus que tout maintenant, car les souvenirs qu'elle avait ramenés avec elle étaient trop douloureux et il était fatigué de la douleur. Il ne voulait plus aucun drame dans sa vie. Mais quand elle fut près de la porte il ne put s'en empêcher. _« Claire, ça va aller ? »_

_« Je vais essayer. » _Ricana t-elle et elle regarda le sol, avec une expression aussi similaire que la sienne, que ça le fit presque sursauter. _« Tu sais, peut-être que tu as raison je ne vais pas mourir. Je suis une Kinney, et nous les Kinney sommes un groupe de personnes têtues, nous savons comment survivre. »_Elle le regarda à nouveau avec un sourire à moitié triste et dit, avant de partir. _« Prends soin de toi, petit frère. »_

Il frotta son visage à deux mains. _« Putain ! » _Il en avait assez. Même s'il le voulait, il ne serait plus capable de se concentrer sur le travail aujourd'hui. Regardant le chèque sur son bureau, il prit une décision. Il décrocha le téléphone et attendit quelques secondes. _« Ted ? Peux-tu venir dans mon bureau ? »_

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Ted entra, marchant prudemment dans un de ses nouveaux costumes.

_« Qu'est ce qu'y a, Brian ? »_

_« Ted, j'ai besoin d'une faveur. » _Brian lui tendit le chèque de Claire. _« Ouvre un compte au nom de ma sœur avec ceci. »_

_« Bien sûr Bri ! C'est tout ? »_

_« Ouais. Je rentre tôt chez moi aujourd'hui. Peut-être que toi et les gars pouvaient aller au Woody's plus tard. » _Il attrapa son manteau et sa mallette et se dirigea vers la porte. _« Par ailleurs… » _Ajouta t-il avec un sourire démoniaque. _« Joli ensemble. »_

_(…)_

_« Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! » _Justin frappa le mur aussitôt que Patricia quitta le studio. Il pensa à se pincer le bras pour être sûr qu'il soit vraiment réveillé. _« Putain ! » _Dit-il à nouveau. C'était vraiment incroyable. Ne pourrait-il pas avoir une pause ? Il semblait qu'Ethan était de retour avec une grande force. Peut-être que s'il quittait l'endroit là maintenant il n'aurait pas à voir ce mec.

Comme par hasard, Patricia ouvrit la porte et entra avec Ethan juste derrière elle.

Justin lui offrit un sourire forcé alors qu'Ethan tendait sa main droite attendant que le blond la serre.

_« Justin ! Je suis si heureux que tu sois là ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un moment. » _Dit-il comme s'ils étaient des amis perdus depuis longtemps.

_« Bien, je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux. J'ai encore plein de choses à faire. »_

_« Merci Patricia. » _Dit-il en tenant sa main et embrassant ses doigts de manière séduisante. Elle rougit un peu et partit.

Justin le regarda avec dégoût. _« As-tu vraiment besoin de faire ça ? »_

_« Être sympa est une partie de mon charme. Pourquoi, es-tu jaloux ? »_

Le blond ricana et secoua la tête. _« Tu as vraiment perdu l'esprit. » _Il se dirigea vers la porte que Patricia avait fermée quand elle était partie et l'ouvrit. Il ne pouvait expliquer mais depuis qu'il avait vu Ethan à New York il avait une sentiment d'anxiété dès qu'ils étaient trop proches. _« Cet endroit a dû te coûter une fortune ! »_

_« Un peu, mais je te l'ai dit, l'argent n'est plus un problème. »_

_« Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressé par l'art. »_

_« Je ne le suis pas. »_

_« Alors, pourquoi… ? »_

_« J'ai acheté la galerie pour te la donner. »_

_« QUOI ? »_

_« Tu as entendu. Je t'aime. Je te veux encore. » _Il tenta d'attraper le visage de Justin avec sa main mais Justin repoussa sa main. _« C'est inutile de résister, Justin. »_

_« Oh mon dieu, Ethan ! Tu es complètement malade. » _Justin couvrit sa bouche de sa main, se reculant.

_« Ouais bébé, je deviens malade sans toi. Tu es tout ce à quoi je pense. »_

_« Laisse-moi tranquille, nom de Dieu ! »_ Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui se passait tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de sortir d'ici. Ethan ne semblait pas normal, et Justin, pour la première fois, se demandait si ce mec devrait chercher une aide professionnelle. Il était complètement frappé.

_« Justin, tu ne comprends pas. Nous appartenons à l'un l'autre ! Après des années séparés, nous nous sommes retrouvés à New York, de tous les endroits ! Maintenant je ne te laisserai pas partir ! »_

_« Oh, je vais partir, crois-moi. » _Dit Justin sarcastiquement. _« Je vais en Europe dans moins d'un mois. »_

_« Je sais que tu as gagné le concours. Je suis excité pour toi ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te trouverai. Je connais pratiquement toute l'Europe. Je te montrerais tout. Et quand tu reviendras, je serai là pour t'attendre, et nous vivrons ici ensemble et heureux. »_

Justin continua à le regarder, secouant simplement de la tête. _« Je me casse ! »_ Sur ce il quitta le studio à l'arrière de la galerie, cherchant Patricia.

_« Pat ! » _Dit-il soulagé quand il la vit. _« Peux-tu me prêter une de ces petites camionnettes qui t'aident pour ton déménagement ? Juste pour quelques heures, je te le promets. »_

_« Bien sûr, chéri ! Mais pourquoi ? »_

_« J'ai besoin d'enlever mes peintures d'ici, MAINTENANT. »_

_(…)_

Brian ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait son orgasme approcher. La fellation du coup d'un soir était plus que bien et alors qu'il jouissait enfin, il sentit la tension quitter son corps. La backroom était pleine de mecs chauds aujourd'hui, et quand Brian entra dans l'endroit vaguement éclairée il sentit tous les yeux sur lui. Des yeux affamés, comme toujours. Soupirant dans sa brume post-orgasmique, il se souvint des corps chauds sur la piste de danse, la familiarité des coups d'un soir le regardant avec séduction, la plupart d'entre eux voulant être choisis par Brian Kinney.

Il n'était pas d'humeur pour quoi que ce soit à part rentrer à la maison quand il quitta Kinnetik, mais soudainement il décida d'aller au Babylon et maintenant il pouvait voir que c'était la meilleure décision. Il était fatigué de se sentir angoissé. Il était temps de changer les choses, de passer du bon temps et il savait que ça dépendait uniquement de lui. Aucun problème n'était suffisamment enlisant que quelques E ne pourraient résoudre, n'est ce pas ? Alors il avait appelé les garçons et ils étaient tous venus au Babylon, tout comme au bon vieux temps. Quittant la backroom, il passa sa main à travers ses cheveux marron transpirants. Décidant qu'il avait besoin d'une autre boisson, il se dirigea vers le bar.

_« Brian ! » _Dit Emmett avec un grand sourire, lui tendant un Cosmo.

Brian regarda le grand jeune homme, et à ses amis sur la piste de danse : Ted avec Blake, Michael et Ben. Il tenta de ne pas penser au fait qu'il était le seul tout seul. Non pas que ça lui importait, de toute façon. _« Hé Em. Où est Drew ? »_

_« Oh, il est dehors, parlant à quelques amis au téléphone. Trop bruyant ici. »_

_« Un Jim Beam. » _Dit-il au barman. _« Faites-en un double. »_

_« Alors Brian… » _Dit Emmett, en posant une main sur le bras de Brian et souriant. _« Je suis heureux que tu nous ais appelé. Je commençais à penser que tu devenais un singe. »_

_« Eh bien, je pensais que je devrais rappeler à la population gay de Pittsburgh que je suis encore le mec le plus chaud vivant. »_

Emmett ria puis rejeta la tête en arrière. _« Oh Brian, tu es délicieusement humble ! »_

Brian prit sa boisson en une longue gorgée. Secouant la tête il dit au barman. _« Une autre. »_

Emmett l'observa avec inquiétude. _« Vas-y mollo Brian. C'est beaucoup trop même pour toi. Je t'ai vu boire entre ton second et troisième voyage vers la backroom. »_

_« Quelle gentillesse, Honeycutt. Je ne savais pas que tu surveillais mes activités ce soir. »_

_« Pas de surveillance. Je ne sais juste pas comment faire ça. Tu passes des semaines sans venir ici, mais le moment où tu te montres chaque mec chaud secoue ses fesses pratiquement dans ton visage. » _Et d'une voix partant dans les aigus, il ajouta. _« Emmène-moi à la backroom, Brian ! »_

_« Si tu insistes… » _Dit Brian d'un ton joueur et attrapa le bras d'Emmett. _« Peut-être que je devrais t'apprendre un ou deux trucs que ton mari ne connaît pas. »_

_« Ta gueule, trou du cul ! » _Ria à nouveau Emmett.

Brian sortit une pilule de sa poche, la mit près d'une de ses narines et la renifla profondément. _« Wow ! Anita n'a pas menti, cette merde est forte. »_

_« Brian… » _Commença Emmett avec hésitation, sachant trop bien que son ami n'aimait pas ce genre de commentaire, mais… _« C'est génial ce que tu as fait pour Teddy. C'est tellement important pour sa confiance en soi. C'est comme un rêve qui devient réalité pour lui. »_

_« Non, non, Theodore ment. Je ne l'ai pas baisé. »_

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel. _« Je parle de Kinnetik, pas de ta queue. »_

Brian fit une expression angélique, et Emmett ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il ajouta. _« Je pensais que tu venais juste de dire que j'avais fait quelque chose pour lui qui était un rêve devenant réalité… »_

_« J'apprécie ta modestie, Brian. » _Rit Emmett à nouveau. C'était bon de voir Brian de bonne humeur pour une fois.

_« Je sais. C'est le secret de mon succès. »_

_« Allez Brian, allons danser ! » _Emmett tendit son bras et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. _« Offrons du repos à ta queue, ou tu seras plein de douleurs. Je pense que tu en as eu assez pour ce soir. »_

_« Il n'y a pas tant de choses qui soient suffisantes, Em. Mais je pense que quelqu'un doit prendre soin de toi tandis que ton mari est dehors. »_

Il se perdit dans la foule, entre ses amis et les corps en sueur, la musique et les lumières clignotantes comme une couverture confortable. Brian perdit la notion du temps et il se sentit relaxé alors que le vieux sentiment d'appartenance prit possession de lui. Babylon était encore son royaume.

_Tbc…_


	14. Quelque chose ne va pas?

_Merci encore à toutes pour vos reviews. Ça fait vraiment, vraiment très plaisir de connaître vos avis -) Allez nouveau chapitre._

_**Chapitre 13 : Quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

Brian ouvrit la porte du diner et se dirigea vers le dernier box, en disant _« Salut Deb. » _à la serveuse rousse alors qu'il passait devant elle. Quand il s'assit il regarda Michael, dont la bouche était pleine de pancakes.

_« Hé Mikey. »_

_« Humpfh ! » _S'exclama l'autre homme, en souriant et mastiquant en même temps.

_« Chéri, ne fais pas ça ! » _Dit Debbie alors qu'elle les rejoignait, s'asseyant aussi. _« Tu devrais vraiment essayer d'avoir de meilleures manières quand tu manges. »_

Michael avala la nourriture et but un peu de jus d'oranges. _« Ma, je ne suis plus un enfant ! »_

_« Bien, alors arrête d'agir comme tel. Les garçons, je suis si fatiguée ! Et ce n'est même pas l'heure du déjeuner ! »_

_« Nuit chargée, Deb ? » _Demanda Brian avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

_« Non merde ! Carl et moi nous sommes endormis à trois heures du matin ! »_

_« Ma ! » _Gémit Michael. _« Je ne veux pas savoir ! C'est assez malsain pour quelqu'un de savoir que sa mère n'a pas dormi parce qu'elle faisait… peu importe ce que vous faites toi et Carl. »_

_« Eh bien, pour ton information, jeune homme, nous jouions au poker avec ses amis et nous avons gagné. » _Dit-elle avec indignation.

_« Dieu merci ! » _S'exclama Michael et Brian rit en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Mais laissez-moi vous dire, les garçons, nous nous y mettons assez fréquemment. »_

_« Ma ! Tu vas me faire vomir ! » _Michael rougit et Brian rit encore plus fort.

_« Quoi ? » _Demanda t-elle. _« Vous pensez que nous vivons comme des frères ? »_

Riant encore, Brian sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la mit sur la table. _« C'est pour vous. »_

Debbie et Michael le regardèrent, perplexes.

_« Contentez-vous de l'ouvrir, putain ! » _Se plaignit-il.

Michael prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. _« Des tickets d'avion ? »_

_« Pour la remise de diplôme de Justin. » _Répondit Brian. _« Un pour toi, un pour Ben et un pour Deb. »_

_« Wow ! Merci Brian, Ben et moi voulions vraiment venir, mais nous étions un peu à court d'argent. »_

_« Oh, kiddo, merci ! » _Dit Deb avec un sourire humide. _« Tu sais que je voulais aller au à la remise de diplôme de Sunshine. Surtout maintenant qu'il va nous quitter pendant deux ans et… »_

_« Ma ! » _Michael la regarda et vers Brian, alarmé.

_« C'est bon, Mikey. Tu n'as pas besoin d'éviter de parler de ça à côté de moi. Nous en avons déjà parlé, Justin et moi. »_

_« Vous en avez parlé ? Depuis quand « parlez »-vous de choses ? »_

_« La ferme, chéri, laisse Brian grandir, bordel de Dieu ! » _Elle le regarda à nouveau, avec des yeux encore pleins de larmes, ce que Brian pensait être vraiment dégoûtant. _« Je suis si fier de toi, kiddo. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »_

_« L'habituel, Deb. » _Il ne voulait pas manger, mais il remarqua qu'il était mieux de ne pas pousser sa chance près de Deb, ou elle commencerait à le sermonner sur sa maigreur et blah, blah, blah, surtout maintenant qu'elle était toute émotionnelle comme ça.

_(…)_

Une semaine plus tard, Brian travaillait comme un dingue. La remise de diplôme de Justin était le jour suivant et il ne pouvait pas encore quitter Kinnetik pour acheter un nouveau costume. Il ne voulait pas utiliser un des anciens c'était une occasion spéciale, après tout. Il regarda Cynthia, lui tendit les papiers qu'elle attendait.

_« Je ne sais pas Cynthia. Peut-être que je ne m'habituerais jamais à cette fille que tu as engagé. Tu étais mon assistante personnelle depuis si longtemps que j'ai presque oublié le temps où tu ne l'étais pas. »_

_« Allons, Brian, je ferai toujours des choses pour toi. Et Janice n'est pas mauvaise, elle travaille ici depuis quelques temps, tu sais ? »_

_« C'est vrai ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. »_

_« Si tu l'as vu. Mais parce qu'elle n'est pas un mec avec un beau cul tu ne l'as jamais regardé deux fois. »_

_« Et pourquoi je ferai ça bordel ? » _Il leva un sourcil. _« Au fait, tu as parlé à Claire ? »_

_« Ouais, j'ai fait juste comme tu as demandé. Elle n'a jamais travaillé avant, alors j'ai parlé à Ken de Starbuck's et il lui a donné rendez-vous pour cette après-midi. »_

_« As-tu dit qu'elle était ma sœur ? »_

_« C'est un peu difficile de le manquer, elle signe Kinney à nouveau. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle aura le travail, tu es l'un des clients les plus réguliers de Starbuck's. » _Quand il la regarda avec ce visage qui disait _« Je-m'en-fiche-si-elle-a-le-travail-ou-pas. » _Elle se contenta de ricaner et se dirigea vers la porte. _« Eh bien, je vais faxer ces documents. »_

Brian mordit son ongle, pensant encore à Claire. Ils avaient commencé une sorte de trêve depuis qu'elle lui avait rendu visite à Kinnetik, et quand elle l'appelait pour demander son aide pour obtenir un travail, il n'avait pu dire non. Il secoua la tête, parfois il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Claire et lui diraient quelque chose comme _« Comment vas-tu » _et _« Prends soin de toi. » _à l'un l'autre. Il pensait encore que c'était une salope. En quelque sorte. Mais il ne voulait plus l'étrangler à chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix. Comme pour Joan… sa relation avec sa mère était quelque chose qui était brisé pour toujours et ne se restaurera jamais.

Le téléphone sonna et il y répondit. _« Quoi ? »_

_« Err… Mr Kinney, il y a un Justin Taylor en ligne, monsieur. Je lui ai dit que vous êtes occupés, mais il a insisté et dit qu'il est votre… »_

_« Passez-le-moi. »_

_« O-oui, monsieur. »_

_« Mon dieu ! Putain de Cynthia ! Je vais la tuer ! » _Murmura t-il entre ses dents.

_« Hé, quoi de neuf ? Nouvelle assistante ? »_

_« Ne m'en parle même pas… » _Brian ne put retenir un sourire chaque fois qu'il entendait la voix de Justin.

_« Ton portable est sur messagerie. »_

_« Ouais, je l'ai laissé au loft. »_

_« A quelle heure est ton vol ? »_

_« Demain, dix heures du matin. Mikey, Ben et Deb vont partir avec moi. Lindz et Gus arriveront là-bas demain après-midi, je pense. »_

_« Bien. Maman et Molly arrivent dans quelques heures. »_

_« Alors, tu as eu du temps pour fixer les peintures ? »_

_« Ouais, tout va bien maintenant dieu merci. Mais il y avait seulement une mini éraflure sur l'une d'elles et j'ai du recadrer l'autre. »_

_« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as du quitter la galerie aussi rapidement. Ta chef aurait du te laisser remballer tout proprement. »_

_« Patricia est géniale, elle avait ses raisons. Ecoute, je ne veux pas parler d'elle, je veux parler de nous. Tu me manques. »_ La voix de Justin était douce.

_« Moi aussi. »_

_« J'aimerais que tu sois là maintenant. »_

_« Bientôt. » _Murmura Brian.

_« Tu vas rester avec moi ou as-tu réservé une chambre à l'hôtel avec les autres ? »_

_« Je t'ai dit que je resterais avec toi… mais j'ai réservé une chambre pour nous, au cas où nous voulons célébrer proprement. Je ne pense pas que Stephanie aime t'entendre crier mon nom quand tu jouis. »_

Justin ria. _« Trou du cul. Je ne crie pas ton nom. »_

_« Non ? Donc qu'est ce que « s'il te plait, baise-moi plus fort Brian ! » signifie pour toi ? »_

_« D'accord… mais je ne souviens pas de toi étant calme quand tu jouissais aussi. »_

_« La ferme Sunshine. C'est pourquoi je veux un endroit où nous avons plus d'intimité. »_

_« Ok, tu as raison. »_

_« Bien sûr que j'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison. »_

_« Ok, je dois y aller maintenant… à plus tard. »_

_« A plus tard. »_

C'était dur de ne pas regarder sa montre de temps à autre, à souhaiter que le temps s'accélère, ainsi le jour suivant arriverait vite. Mais peu importe quand il pensait à la fête de remise des diplômes de Justin, il se souvenait de ce qui arriverait après : son départ pour l'Europe.

_« Hé Brian, la rencontre avec Mention Shoes sera dans quelques minutes. » _Ted entra dans la pièce sans frapper.

_« J'y vais Theodore, j'y vais. Où sont les panneaux ? »_

_(…)_

Il était déjà neuf heures du soir et la salle de conférence de Kinnetik était pleine de gens. Le chef voulait quitter la ville pour quelques jours et chaque fois que ça arrivait, ils avaient ces réunions au soir. Brian aimait toujours laissé tout défini avant de voyager.

Ted et Cynthia commencèrent la réunion suite à la requête de Brian il était là depuis tôt le matin et demanda quelques minutes pour prendre une douche. Il avait passé toute la journée sans rien manger, et ils savaient qu'il rentrerait chez lui ce soir seulement quand la campagne pour leur nouveau client sera au moins partiellement prête. Il était un total obsédé du contrôle et bien qu'il ait engagé des nouveaux conseillers publicitaires, il aimait toujours laisser sa touche personnelle dans tout ce que faisait Kinnetik.

Après une demi-heure, Brian n'était toujours pas revenu, alors Ted alla à son bureau pour le chercher. Quand il entra, la première chose qu'il pensa était _« Merde, Brian dormait sur le canapé à nouveau. »_

_« Brian ? » _Appela t-il. _« Tout le monde t'attend. Lève-toi. »_

Mais Brian ne bougea pas. _« Il est vraiment fatigué… » _Pensa Ted à haute voix. Puis il remarqua que Brian n'avait pas changé de vêtements. _« Tu n'as pas encore pris ta douche ? » _Alors qu'il s'approchait du canapé, il vit que les cheveux de Brian semblaient mouillés et collés à sa tête. Son cœur commença à battre plus vite. _« Brian ? » _Appela t-il à nouveau, mais l'homme demeura immobile.

_« Merde ! » _Il toucha le bras de Brian et le tapota un peu. Brian grogna, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Ted pouvait voir de la sueur couler sur son visage, et quand il toucha le front de Brian il était si froid qu'il jappa de surprise. _« Oh mon dieu. » _Il s'agenouilla à côté de son ami et commença à le secouer, mais la tête de Brian se pencha sur un côté et il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

_(…)_

Justin sourit et étreignit sa mère à nouveau.

_« Oh chéri, je suis si heureux pour toi ! » _Jennifer passa sa main à travers les cheveux de son fils, souriant fièrement. _« Je suis sûr que tes peintures seront les plus belles de tout le show. »_

_« Ce n'est pas un concours, Maman. Tous les étudiants vont montrer quelques pièces. C'est la première fois qu'ils font quelque chose comme ça, mais l'endroit est assez grand pour accueillir le travail de tout le monde. »_

_« Ouais, Mom, il a déjà gagné le concours. » _Molly statua l'évidence, étreignant son frère. _« Que me ramèneras-tu d'Europe, Justin ? »_

_« Tu devras attendre deux ans pour le voir, bébé. »_

_« Oh chéri, je ne peux pas imaginer passer deux années entières sans te voir ! » _Dit Jennifer tandis qu'ils poussaient les valises à travers l'aéroport bondé.

Les filles ne resteront pas dans l'appartement de Justin il n'y avait pas de place pour elles là-bas. Brian avait réservé des chambres pour eux tous dans un hôtel luxueux à côté de l'Institut d'Art. Molly était si excitée avec la grande baignoire qu'elle annonça qu'elle allait prendre un bain et personne n'allait la déranger, mais est-ce que Justin pourrait demander au room service un cheeseburger avec des oignons frits et un coke s'il te plaît ?

Justin s'assit sur le lit confortable alors qu'il regardait sa mère déballer.

_« Et pour Brian ? » _Voulut savoir Jennifer. _« Je ne l'ai pas vu dernièrement. Debbie se plaint toujours qu'il va rarement au diner. »_

_« Il sera là demain vers midi. Il est vraiment occupé avec Kinnetik. »_

_« Oh. Et comment se sent-il par rapport à ton voyage, Justin ? »_

_« Qui sait, Maman ? » _Le blond fronça un peu des sourcils. _« C'est de Brian dont on parle, tu te souviens ? Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il « ressent » pour quelque chose. »_

_« Mais tu m'as dit que vous en aviez parlé. »_

_« Ouais, nous l'avons fait. Il était là quand Simon m'a dit que j'avais gagné le concours. En fait, nous avions juste parlé de son travail, qu'il avait besoin de déléguer les choses aux autres pour avoir un peu plus de temps pour nous. »_

_« Et il l'a fait ? »_

_« Oui il l'a fait. Incroyable, huh ? Il a fait de Ted et Cynthia des partenaires, engagé deux nouveaux conseillers publicitaires qu'il a « volé » de Vanguard, et alors que nous parlons il participe à la dernière réunion avant son voyage. » _Il sourit un peu et remua le nez. _« Il était un peu grognon à propos de mon voyage, mais comme toujours, il était le premier à me dire que je devrais y aller. »_

Jennifer caressa le visage de son fils. Elle savait qu'il manquerait à Brian, même si l'aîné ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle était si heureuse et reconnaissante car il n'avait pas tenté de retenir Justin. Elle était devenue une fan de lui après toutes ces années, et elle pouvait voir clairement qu'il aimait son fils et voulait le meilleur pour le blond.

_« Il a dit qu'il avait donné à Ted et Cyn un cours intensif pour être CEO. Non pas qu'il arrêtera d'être le boss de Kinnetik, mais il sera capable de venir en Europe de temps à autre. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais je suis assez confiant que nous gérerons tout. »_

_« Tu sais, parfois je suis vraiment impressionnée par ta maturité. J'espère que Brian et toi passerez ça ensemble, je l'espère vraiment. Il est si chanceux de t'avoir. »_

_« Non, Mom. Je suis chanceux de l'avoir. Brian est une personne incroyable. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi généreux et vrai. Il est passé par beaucoup dans sa vie, c'est pourquoi il a tous ces murs autour de lui. Mais tu sais, Mom… quand nous pouvons passer ces murs et toutes ces conneries, et crois-moi quand je dis qu'il y a BEAUCOUP de conneries… et nous sommes capables de voir qui il est vraiment… nous voyons à quel point il est beau à l'intérieur. »_

_« Chéri… je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu l'aimes autant, depuis le départ. A ce moment-là je pensais que c'était un amour fou d'adolescent, mais maintenant c'est évident que c'est le véritable amour… » _Dit-elle en tendant sa main.

_« Il est l'amour de ma vie. Ca pourrait sembler un peu dramatique, mais je ne serai jamais heureux sans lui. » _Il regarda les yeux de sa mère et haussa des épaules. _« J'espère seulement que… il y croit. »_

_(…)_

Brian ouvrit doucement les yeux. La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il n'était pas à la maison. Que son nez enregistra l'odeur stérile en même temps que ses yeux enregistrèrent le plafond blanc, les murs blancs… ça pouvait seulement signifier qu'il était dans un putain d'hôpital. Il essaya de marmonner un juron en sentant le mal de tête, mais découvrit que sa gorge était si sèche qu'il pouvait à peine parler. Tout ce qu'il parvint à dire fut _« Mtthhffcckk… »_

Ted se leva immédiatement de la chaise où il s'était assoupi et se précipita à son côté.

_« Bri ? » _Dit-il, le soulagement évident dans sa voix.

Brian le regarda et tenta de parler à nouveau. _« Eau… » _Murmura t-il.

Ted versa un peu d'eau dans un verre et souleva la tête de Brian pour qu'il puisse boire. Brian tenta de tenir le verre, mais il sentit quelque chose tirer sur son bras et réalisa qu'il y avait un tube attaché à son avant-bras avec un liquide coulant à l'intérieur de sa veine. Il était assoiffé mais quand il tenta d'avaler il découvrit que c'était vraiment dur. Il se sentait si fatigué que même un petit mouvement était douloureux.

_« Que s'est-il passé putain, Theodore ? » _Demanda t-il quand il trouva de la voix.

Ted se retrouva en manque de mots. Merde, que pouvait-il dire ? Quelque part il savait que _« Je t'ai trouvé à peine vivant » _Ne satisferait pas Brian. Il fut si reconnaissant quand Cynthia était entrée, suivie par le docteur, qu'il ne put retenir un sourire.

_« Hé Brian, comment ça va ? » _Demanda t-elle, souriante.

_« Magnifique putain. » _Murmura t-il entre ses dents, s'il y avait quelque chose que Brian Kinney détestait plus que tout, était de se sentir vulnérable, et être dans un lit d'hôpital avec une robe ridicule ne le fit pas se sentir en contrôle de la situation. Le docteur l'approcha et Brian tenta de son mieux de s'asseoir sans aide.

_« Je suis le Docteur Sherman. » _Il serra la main de Brian et regarda Ted et Cynthia. _« Êtes-vous de la famille de Mr Kinney ? »_

_« Non, nous sommes ses amis. » _Dit-elle désagréablement, en regardant avec inquiétude Brian.

_« Dans ce cas, je vais vous demander d'attendre dehors j'ai besoin de lui parler. »_

Ils le regardèrent comme pour demander s'il voulait vraiment qu'ils partent. Brian hocha seulement de la tête, donc ils quittèrent la pièce sans un mot.

_« Bien, parlons de ce qui s'est passé. » _Dit le docteur, regardant Brian quand ils furent partis. _« Mr Kinney, vous avez une hypoglycémie sévère. Cela signifie que le glucose dans votre sang était très bas. Si votre ami ne vous avait pas trouvé et ramené à l'hôpital, vous pourriez être dans un coma là maintenant, ou même mort. Nous vous avons donné du glucose et la plupart de vos symptômes commencent à s'améliorer. Mais ce ne fut pas facile. Est-ce que quelque chose comme ça vous ait déjà arrivé avant ? »_

Brian cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant d'assimiler l'information. _« Non. » _Répondit-il. _« Mais ça va aller, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Ca dépend de ce qui a causé ça pour arriver. » _Continua le docteur. _« Vos amis m'ont dit que vous avez travaillé beaucoup trop, mangez ou dormez à peine. Vous fumez, vous buvez et vous consommez des drogues, ai-je raison ? » _Il regarda Brian avec insistance. _« Et vous avez eu le cancer. »_

Même dans un lit d'hôpital, Brian restait Brian, alors il fixa le docteur pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un discours sur sa vie là maintenant. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas intimidé par son regard, et continua.

_« Ce genre de choses peut arriver quand vous menez une vie comme ça, Mr Kinney. Vous ne prenez clairement pas soin de vous. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était le faible niveau de glucose dans le sang que vous avez atteint. Tout le monde peut expérimenter un épisode d'hypoglycémie avec des habitudes comme les vôtres. Mais d'avoir autant de faibles taux, parfois il y a d'autres raisons derrière ça. »_

Brian sentit son estomac se tordre, mais retrouva sa voix. _« S'il vous plaît, expliquez. D'autres raisons comme… ? »_

_« Il y a plusieurs raisons. Une infection par exemple. Ou peut-être que vous avez consommé beaucoup trop d'alcool avec aucune nourriture. Mais si vous étiez au travail, alors vous ne buviez pas. De toute façon… il est trop tôt pour le dire. Je voudrais votre permission pour faire quelques test pour savoir. »_

_« Quelles sortes de tests ? »_

_« Nous commencerons avec quelques prises de sang et une radio. De cette façon je pourrais voir si votre toux a quelque chose à voir avec ça. »_

_« J'ai juste bu de l'eau trop vite. »_

_« Je dois encore jeter un œil à vos poumons, Mr Kinney. Depuis combien de temps ressentez-vous cette respiration courte ? »_

_« Ca-ça a commencé là maintenant. » _Mentit Brian, et regarda par la fenêtre pour éviter le regard de l'homme sur lui.

Le beeper du médecin commença à vibrer et il le lut rapidement, en disant. _« Excusez-moi, je reviens vite. »_

Brian s'affaissa contre l'oreiller lentement. Il regarda le plafond blanc à nouveau et resta immobile pendant un long moment. Il avait beaucoup à penser. Il n'y avait pas moyen de renier qu'il ne sentait pas génial depuis un long moment. Il avait tenté de le blâmer sur le travail, le manque de sommeil, manque d'appétit et même l'absence de Justin. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas juste ça.

Il pouvait sentir sa respiration courte et sa fatigue toujours présente, mais il l'écartait toujours car il était le putain de Brian Kinney et il n'était pas une faible pédale quelconque. Mais quand il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital il vit qu'il devrait faire quelque chose à ce sujet, et vite. Qu'il se sentait aussi mal pour une raison, et il savait déjà ce qu'était cette raison. Et franchement, il y avait une seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il devrait commencer à dormir et manger. Il apprendrait à mieux cacher les symptômes, ainsi personne ne suspecterait qu'il était malade. _« S'ils ne le savent pas déjà, » _Pensa t-il avec consternation.

Il entendit un léger coup à la porte, et Ted et Cynthia entrèrent avec hésitation. Brian rassembla son meilleur sourire de travers et leur fit signe d'entrer.

_« Premièrement, en avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un ? »_

_« Non. » _Dit Cynthia. _« Il n'y avait pas vraiment le temps de faire quelque chose. Par ailleurs, il est encore six heures du matin. »_

_« Et pour les gens à Kinnetik ? Ils m'attendaient. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas personne ne t'a vu. J'ai juste dit que « quelque chose était arrivé », comme tu fais toujours et les ai renvoyé. »_

_« Très bien Theodore. » _Brian s'assit et les regarda avec insistance. _« Alors ne le dites pas à une seule âme vivante. Personne n'en saura rien, ok ? » _Quand ils hochèrent la tête, il ajouta. _« Avez-vous passé toute la nuit ici près de mon lit de mort ? »_

_« Nous l'avons fait. » _Dit Ted.

Brian soupira. C'était seulement la façon de Ted et Cynthia de lui montrer qu'il leur importait, mais quelque part ça le fit se sentir un peu en colère. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. _« Eh bien, merci. » _Marmonna t-il. Mais sa voix retrouva son habituel ton d'affaires directement.

_« Cynthia. » _Commença t-il, ne leur laissant pas de place pour répondre. _« Va au loft et fais ma valise. Met les meilleurs costumes que tu trouves, je suis sûr que tu connais mes goûts maintenant. Oh, et j'ai besoin de mon billet d'avion. »_

_« Ted. » _Continua t-il sans faire de pause. _« Aide-moi à m'habiller. Nous allons à Kinnetik. Appelle tout le monde je me fiche de quelle heure il est putain, je veux cette réunion MAINTENANT. »_

_« Brian, » _Dit Cynthia en le regardant. _« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »_

_« Bien sûr que ça va. » _Dit-il, souriant sarcastiquement. _« Je me sens fabuleux. »_

_« Mais… qu'a dit le docteur ? »_

_« Il dit que je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de manger, dormir, arrêter de boire et fumer… tu sais, tout ce non-sens qu'ils vous disent toujours. »_

_« A-t-il dit que tu pouvais partir ? » _Voulut savoir Ted. _« La façon dont nous t'avons ramené ici hier… »_

_« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire si je peux ou pas partir, Theodore. Tu devrais savoir ça. Je fais ce que je veux avec ma putain de vie. »_

Il devenait furieux, ils purent le dire. Alors, ils ne dirent rien, le regardant juste avec impatience.

_« Eh bien ? » _Dit-il exaspéré. _« Qu'attendez-vous ? Allez, aidez-moi à sortir d'ici. J'ai un avion à prendre. »_

_Tbc…_


	15. Chapitre 14 partie 1: Remise des diplôme

_Merci pour les reviews. _

_**Chapitre 14 : Partie 1 Remise des diplômes.**_

Justin souriait brillamment et regardait le photographe pour ce qu'il pensa être la dixième fois ce soir. La _« Classe de 2007 » _était toute réunie, dans les meilleurs habits. Le show après la remise de diplômes fut un grand succès. L'Institut d'Art avait une belle et très populaire galerie d'art dans TriBeCa, et après la cérémonie de remise de diplômes, les étudiants avaient leurs meilleurs travaux en exposition pour leurs familles et amis.

_« Ok les gars, ça sera la dernière je le promets. » _Dit le photographe, alors qu'il commençait à arranger les jeunes artistes dans la position qu'il voulait.

Alors qu'il attendait que tout le monde soit prêt, Justin prit son temps pour regarder sa famille et amis. La plupart d'entre eux était là, excepté Daphne, qui ne pouvait venir à cause de ses examens finaux.

Il regarda à travers la pièce bondée vers ceux qu'il aimait. Michael, Ben, Debbie, Lindsay et Melanie étaient assis dans un coin à parler et rire, tandis que Gus lisait un comics à JR, qui était assise confortablement sur les genoux de Michael. Près d'eux, Brian parlait avec sa mère, un verre de vin dans sa main alors qu'il souriait à quelque chose qu'elle disait. Justin ne cessait jamais d'être émerveillé de la façon dont Brian semblait être à l'aise partout. Le monde de l'art n'était pas son truc, pourtant il faisait des commentaires sur l'art comme s'il était familier avec ça. Peut-être qu'il l'était.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et pendant un bref moment, Justin pensait pouvoir capter l'étincelle de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait définir dans les yeux de Brian, quelque chose comme la fierté et la douleur et l'entêtement réunis. Mais alors Brian lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'approcher, et le regard fut parti. Donc, quand la dernière photo fut prise, il quitta ses collègues avec une expression soulagée et s'approcha de Brian, qui posa immédiatement son bras autour des épaules de Justin.

_« Fatigué, chéri ? » _Demanda Jennifer.

_« Pas vraiment, Mom. Je pense que c'est tout la tension de ces derniers jours. Tu sais, devoir réparer une des peintures, tenter de décider ce que je devrais emmener pour l'Europe… » _Laissa t-il en suspens, ne voulant pas parler de ça maintenant, mais réalisant qu'il venait juste de le faire.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas Sunshine. » _Brian resserra l'emprise sur les épaules de Justin. _« Emballe tes fournitures d'art et tes meilleurs vêtements. Seulement le meilleur. S'il te plaît, tu vas en Europe, alors laisse l'image d' « artiste affamé » derrière. »_

_« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » _Il regarda Brian amusé, feignant l'innocence.

_« Je pense qu'il veut dire tes vieux pantalons cargos, tes chemises serrées et tes manteaux amples, chéri. » _Dit Jennifer.

Justin leva les yeux au ciel et prit le verre de Brian dans sa main, buvant le vin. _« Oh Mom, toi aussi ? »_

Brian ria et embrassa le côté du visage de Justin. _« Ce n'est pas sa faute si elle s'y connaît en mode. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas dire le même de toi. »_

_« Ta gueule Brian, tu m'aimes de toute façon. » _Dit Justin d'un ton joueur.

Brian regarda directement dans ses yeux. _« Oui, je t'aime. »_

Jennifer s'étrangla presque avec sa boisson. Elle n'avait jamais vu Brian admettre son amour pour son fils aussi ouvertement. Non pas qu'elle doutait de l'amour de Brian pour Justin. C'était évident pour ceux qui le connaissaient.

_« Justin, s'il te plaît, viens avec moi. Il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter. » _Simon s'approcha du groupe et tint le bras de Justin. Le blond regarda Brian et Jennifer d'un air désolé et partit.

Deux heures plus tard la foule avait été réduite à quelques gens ici et là. Justin était fatigué et affamé et attendant avec impatience le dîner. Il regarda autour pour Brian mais ne le trouva pas, alors il s'assit près de Michael, Ben et Debbie.

_« Je suis si fière de toi, Sunshine. Je ne serai pas plus fière si j'étais ta mère. »_

_« Tu ES ma mère, Debbie. »_

Elle attrapa sa joue avec une main pleine de bagues. _« Oh, Sunshine ! Tu vas beaucoup me manquer ! Je déteste penser que je ne te verrais pas pendant deux ans ! »_

Michael, tenant JR près de lui, regarda Justin, tentant d'imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait s'il devait quitter tout ce qu'il aimait derrière, même si c'était pour aller en Europe, et décida qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir.

_« Justin, je suis toujours inquiet pour Rage. » _Dit-il, en tentant de changer le sujet. _« Avec toi au-delà des mers, je ne vois pas comment nous continuerons à faire ça. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Michael, ce ne sera pas facile je sais, mais tout ira bien, comme nous en avons convenu. Tu écris l'histoire, me l'envoie par email, je le dessinerai et ferai de même. Quand nous tombons d'accord sur les résultats, je t'enverrai les dessins et tu les prendras pour les imprimer. »_

_« Ouais, ne t'inquiètes pas. » _Dit Ben. _« Souviens-toi de ce mec brésilien sur lequel nous avons lu l'autre jour. Renato… quelque chose ? » _Michael hocha la tête et Ben se tourna vers Justin, en parlant. _« Il fut engagé par DC Comics pour dessiner Superman, et il n'avait pas à quitter son pays ! Il a dit qu'ils utilisaient Fedex et l'Internet, et c'est aussi facile que ça semble pour travailler de cette façon. »_

_« J'espère aussi. » _Dit Justin. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de dessiner pour Rage. Il aimait le Guerrier Gay, mais il avait aussi besoin de l'argent. La vie en Europe pouvait être chère. Qu'est ce qui se passe s'il ne s'habitue pas à partager l'espace de vie avec quatre personnes complètement étrangères ? _« Je vais chercher Brian, » _Dit-il en se levant et commençant à passer devant les peintures. Sa mère, Mel et Lindsay parlaient à proximité. Ils lui firent signe et il sourit. Il ne voyait pas encore Brian ou Gus.

Il marcha à travers l'espace et les repéra enfin. Brian portait le garçon, qui avait ses bras autour du cou de son père, et ils regardaient une des peintures de Justin. Alors qu'il les approchait, il entendit la douce voix de Brian parlant à son fils, qui riait ravi. Il vit l'homme qu'il aimait pointer vers la peinture abstraite, tentant de l'expliquer.

_« Magnifique, n'est ce pas ? » _Gus hocha la tête, souriant à son père. _« C'est la lumière du coucher de soleil à travers la fenêtre du loft, Sonnyboy. Vois comment ça fait des drôles de motifs sur le sol ? »_

_« Comment tu sais ça ? » _Demanda le garçon, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Brian.

_« Ouais, comment ? » _Demanda Justin de derrière.

Brian tourna un peu la tête pour regarder Justin et sourit. _« Ai-je tort ? »_

_« Non, tu n'as pas tort. » _C'était incroyable que Brian puisse parfaitement comprendre la signification de la peinture appelée seulement _« Coucher de soleil ». _C'était comme si Brian pouvait lire parfois dans son esprit, ou son cœur. Peut-être qu'il pouvait lire les deux. Justin se plaça derrière eux et Gus passa un de ses bras autour de son cou immédiatement, se souvenant du geste de son père. Ils restèrent pendant quelques temps en silence, regardant la peinture, profitant juste du fait qu'ils étaient ensemble perdus dans leurs propres pensées, un Gus fatigué baillant et tenant les deux hommes avec ses petits bras.

Après la fête de remise des diplômes ils allèrent tous dans un restaurant. Gus et JR dormirent pendant la majeure partie du dîner sur les genoux de leurs pères. Brian parlait et souriait, tout en tenant Justin près de lui tandis que sa main passait à travers les cheveux de Gus. Il se demandait pendant un bref moment ce qui se serait passé dans sa vie si ces deux-là n'étaient pas arrivés. Ça ressemblait presqu'au karma, qu'ils aient choisi le même jour pour faire leur apparition dans son monde.

Plus tard, dans le petit appartement de Justin, tenant le blond endormi dans ses bras, il s'émerveillait devant le beau visage de Justin et son expression apaisée. Et il se demandait comment il serait capable de vivre aussi loin de lui.

Le jour suivant, Justin se leva dans un lit vide. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux il s'assit et regarda autour. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Brian, mais il y avait une note sur la table de nuit, écrit dans la calligraphie de Brian, alors il la lut. _« Bonjour, Beauté Endormie. Je suis sorti pour nous acheter de quoi déjeuner. Pourrait prendre un peu de temps, je veux essayer ce nouvel endroit que nous avons vu à quelques blocs d'ici. B. »_

Comme par hasard, son estomac grogna fortement, alors il décida qu'il était vraiment temps de sortir du lit et de s'habiller. Quand il brossait ses dents il entendit la sonnette. C'était probablement Brian, alors il quitta la salle de bains, la brosse à dents encore en main, pour l'ouvrir.

Brian ouvrit la porte principale de l'immeuble, portant deux sacs avec de la nourriture et du café et commença à grimper les escaliers. Il n'avait jamais de patience pour attendre le vieil ascenseur. Putain, c'était pire que l'ascenseur du loft, et plus bruyant aussi. Quand il s'approcha de la porte de Justin il remarqua qu'elle était à moitié ouverte. Fronçant les sourcils, il commença à l'ouvrir, mais quand il entendit Justin parler il s'arrêta directement sur place.

_« S'il te plaît Ethan… quelle partie de « laisse-moi tranquille » tu ne comprends pas ? »_

_« Mais Justin… Tu ne m'as même pas parlé la nuit dernière à la fête. »_

_« Oh, et tu espérais ça de moi ? » _La voix de Justin était pleine de sarcasme. _« Après que j'ai pratiquement du m'enfuir de la galerie de Pat avec tout mon travail, ainsi tu m'offrirais un peu de paix ? »_

_« Justin. » _Brian entendit la putain de voix mielleuse du violoniste et sentit son intérieur se brûler. _« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour te prouver combien je t'aime ! »_

_« Par me donner une putain de galerie ? » _Justin semblait être furieux. _« Sérieusement, pensais-tu que ce serait aussi facile ? »_

_« Si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, bébé, s'il te plaît dis-moi ce que c'est. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te récupérer. »_

Brian entendit Justin soupirer avec fatigue. _« Ecoute Ethan… je te l'expliquerais. A nouveau. Et franchement, je ne comprends pas comment un gars talentueux comme toi peut avoir une telle difficulté à comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple. » _Puis la voix de Justin devint plus ferme. _« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Je ne reviendrai jamais vers toi. Et tu ne peux définitivement me racheter pour revenir dans ta vie. J'aime un autre homme un homme superbe, que j'ai aimé toute ma vie. »_

La voix d'Ethan se baissa avec venin quand il parla. _« Ne me dis rien. Brian Kinney. »_

_« Exactement, Brian. Donc, tu peux me suivre en Europe, je m'en fiche. Tu peux m'acheter mille galeries, je ne les veux pas. Tu peux me donner des fleurs, m'écrire des poèmes, m'appeler au milieu de la nuit quand je suis avec lui, ça ne marchera pas. Ça ne marchera jamais Ethan, car Brian est le seul que je veux, le seul que j'aimerai jamais. Il est celui avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Est-ce assez clair pour toi ? »_

Brian vainquit l'urgence de rentrer et étreindre fermement Justin, l'embrasser et ne jamais le laisser partir. S'il avait déjà douté de l'amour de Justin pour lui, s'il avait déjà pensé que Justin ait regretté d'avoir quitté le violoniste, il savait mieux maintenant. Une sensation de chaleur commença à se répandre à travers lui. Justin avait dit qu'il l'aimait avant, mais l'entendre dire ça à putain de Ian le faisait sentir si bien.

_« Bébé… » _Supplia Ethan _« S'il te plaît, donne-moi une autre chance. Il est trop vieux pour toi et il ne mérite pas ton amour ! Il est de mœurs légères ! C'est une putain ! » _

_« Fais gaffe quand tu parles de l'homme que j'aime, Ethan. » _Dit Justin d'une voix froide. De là Brian souriait c'était bon d'entendre le fils de pute supplier. _« Maintenant, sors. »_

_« Justin, s'il te plaît… »_

_« Ne me touches pas ! » _Dit Justin durement, et le sourire de Brian s'évanouit.

_« Bébé… »_

_« J'ai dit ne me touches pas ! » _Dit Justin fortement.

Brian ne put plus attendre. Peut-être que Justin serait en colère contre lui, peut-être que le blond voulait gérer Ian par lui-même, mais putain s'il laissait ces mains graisseuses toucher la peau de Justin encore une fois. Il ouvrit la porte avec un bruit sourd et fort et vit les deux hommes sursauter de surprise. _« Tu l'as entendu, Ian. Ne le touche pas. Et sors de cette maison putain, avant que je décide de changer la forme de ton nez ! »_

Ethan le regarda avec des yeux étincelants de colère, mais aussi un petit peu de peur. Brian était sans aucun doute intimidant quand il était en colère. Justin regarda Brian, se demandant ce qu'il avait entendu de sa conversation avec Ethan. Priant que, cette fois, il avait tout entendu.

Brian leva un sourcil, ne rompant jamais le contact avec les yeux d'Ethan. _« Eh bien ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ? PARS. »_

_« Justin, vas-tu le laisser me parler comme ça ? » _Demanda Ethan, en regardant le blond.

Justin le fixa, prenant la main de Brian et la tenant. _« Bordel de merde, Ethan ? Tu l'as entendu. Barre-toi, et ne te dérange pas pour revenir. »_

Le musicien regarda les deux hommes, cette fois furieusement. _« C'est tout de ta faute, Kinney. Il était parfaitement heureux avec moi. Tu l'as séduit d'une quelconque manière tu l'as fait revenir vers toi. Mais tu ne le mérites pas. »_

_« Et tu le mérites, petite pièce de merde ? » _Brian leva un sourcil.

_« Oui ! Parce que je l'aime ! » _Dit Ethan, tentant de toucher le bras de Justin, mais Justin fut plus rapide. Il gifla Ethan si rapidement qu'il remarqua seulement ce qu'il avait fait quand Ethan toucha son propre visage, grimaçant de douleur.

_« Ne t'avises pas de me dire ça à nouveau, Ethan. » _Grogna Justin. _« Tu n'y connais rien en amour. »_

_« Et IL s'y connaît ? » _Cria Ethan et pointa vers Brian.

_« Oui je m'y connais. » _Brian se remit de sa stupeur et attrapa Ethan par la chemise. _« Maintenant, SORS D'ICI ! » _L'homme plus petit n'avait pas une chance quand Brian lui fit passer la porte et la ferma avec colère avec un bang fort.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes, Brian avec son front contre la porte, respirant fortement, et Justin observa le dos de Brian, avec appréhension. La respiration de Brian retourna à la normale et il s'agenouilla, attrapa les sacs en papier et alla calmement dans la cuisine, et sans regarder Justin, mit les sacs en papier sur la petite table.

_« Brian… » _Dit Justin avec hésitation. _« Je suis désolé. »_

_« C'est bon, Justin. » _Dit le grand homme sans se tourner pour le regarder.

Soudain, Justin sentit une urgence de parler, anxieux d'expliquer tout à Brian, ayant besoin que le brun sache qu'il ne laisserait jamais Ethan ou quelqu'un d'autre être plus important que lui. _« Il… il est venu à la galerie il y a des mois avec quelques amis, et quand il m'a vu là, il est juste devenu dingue. Il a commencé à me suivre partout, m'envoyer des fleurs, charmé Patricia ainsi elle lui donnerait mon numéro de téléphone et adresse… je lui ai dit d'arrêter. Je l'ai vraiment fait. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Parfois il semble être hors de la réalité, sorti de son esprit. »_

_« Il est celui qui t'a appelé cette nuit-là, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Oui… je suis désolé, j'aurai du te le dire. Mais tu sembles tellement le détester, et j'avais peur que tu puisses penser que je l'encourageais ou autre… »_

_« Justin… »_

_« Il était la raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté la galerie à toute vitesse, Brian. Il l'a acheté et dit que c'était un cadeau pour moi, ainsi je retournerais vers lui. et hier il était au show, mais je refusais de lui parler et il est parti. »_

_« Justin… » _

_« Je pense que peut-être… peut-être cette prétention-d'être-hétéro lui est montée à la tête… il est obsédé par moi, mais je pense que c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'être lui-même comme nous le faisons… »_

_« JUSTIN ! » _Dit Brian exaspéré, et puis ajouta plus doucement. _« Arrête. Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer. J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit. » _Il offrit au blond un de ces sourires en coin.

Justin le regarda, soulagé. _« Tu as entendu ? » _Brian hocha la tête et Justin sourit aussi. _« Je pensais chaque mot. »_

_« Je sais. » _Brian ouvrit les bras et en moins d'une seconde Justin était là, sentant ses lèvres chaudes et quémandeuses contre les siennes. Il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il aimait plus que cet homme, et il s'émerveillait à comment après toutes ces années avec lui, son cœur recommençait à battre plus vite quand Brian atteignait ses pantalons et commença à les défaire.

_« Brian. » _Grogna t-il, intoxiqué par la sensation des mains de Brian, la bouche, la senteur. La connexion qu'ils semblaient toujours avoir envahissait ses sens, comme si Brian et lui étaient la même personne. Il se sentait si proche de lui, pas juste par le corps, mais aussi en esprit, car il n'y avait plus aucuns secrets.

Brian le souleva jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur la table de la cuisine et l'aida à se débarrasser de ses pantalons. Il était sans chemise, et la bouche de Brian voyagea lentement le long de sa poitrine, laissant un chemin mouillé et chaud derrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sexe de Justin. Le blond haleta quand Brian s'agenouilla et tint son érection avec une main ferme, puis fit courir sa langue de la base au sommet de son sexe, suçant le sommet et grognant d'appréciation alors qu'il sentait une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire dans sa bouche. Il leva la tête et regarda Justin avec des yeux marron sombres de luxure, et Justin grogna plus fort. Parfois il sentait qu'il pourrait juste jouir par l'intensité du regard de Brian.

Quand il sentit la bouche de Brian envelopper son sexe en entier, un frisson parcourut la colonne de Justin. _« Oh mon dieu ! » _Dit-il, en plantant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Brian. Il leva ses jambes un peu, donnant à son amant un meilleur accès, et haleta quand il vit les doigts de Brian près de sa bouche. Justin les suçota avec faim, sachant ce que ça signifiait, et se sentant surpassé par les vibrations que Brian faisait passer à travers son corps alors que sa langue l'encerclait.

_« Putain ! » _Dit-il alors que Brian mettait un doigt dans l'entrée de son trou, envoyant un courant électrique qui alla directement vers son sexe, entraînant la fuite à nouveau. Il commença à bouger son propre corps contre la main de Brian alors que l'aîné insérait un doigt à l'intérieur de lui. _« Plus. » _Haleta t-il, et Brian en inséra un autre. Justin ne voulut pas attendre plus longtemps, alors il attrapa les cheveux de Brian et poussa son visage vers le sien, faisant lever l'homme, et quand la bouche de Brian fut près de la sienne, il attaqua les lèvres rouges qu'il aimait tellement et passa ses bras autour du cou de Brian l'entraînant plus près.

Brian grogna et atteignit une de ses poches de pantalon, attrapant un préservatif et le donnant à Justin. Sans rompre le baiser, il défit ses pantalons et s'abaissa à genoux tandis que Justin ouvrit le préservatif et le mit sur le beau sexe de Brian. L'aîné tint les jambes de Justin et les ouvrit un peu plus. Le corps de Justin vibrait de partout, et toute pensée cohérente le quitta quand Brian entra en lui lentement et s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, laissant son front contre celui de Justin, tentant de contrôler sa respiration.

_« Oh mon dieu, Justin… tu es si parfait putain… » _Murmura t-il entre de courtes respirations. _« C'est quoi ce que tu me fais ? »_

Ils se fixèrent du regard et Brian commença à bouger à l'intérieur de lui, doucement en premier, mais augmentant la vitesse alors que son contrôle commençait à disparaître. Bien vite il pilonnait Justin durement et rapidement, et le blond ne put contrôler un gémissement quand il sentit son orgasme s'approcher. Quand il jouit avec un cri, Brian se laissa aller aussi et ils grognèrent le nom de l'un l'autre, pendant que tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient circula à travers eux comme une drogue puissante.

(…)

Brian traversa la rue et entra dans l'immeuble, ne se donnant pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur. Alors qu'il grimpait lentement les marches vers le troisième étage il prit le temps de penser à sa décision. Ça n'allait pas être facile, il le savait. Après tellement d'années à construire et renforcer les murs autour de lui, il aurait un temps difficile pour changer ça, même si c'était juste pour une nuit. Mais il était déterminé à parler. Il savait que Justin avait besoin de toute la réassurance qu'il pouvait donner maintenant. Et pour une fois, il ne se reculerait pas de ça, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avant.

Justin irait en Europe demain soir, donc Brian avait moins de deux jours pour faire ce qu'il était venu faire. Il savait que s'il était capable de faire ça, Justin irait en Europe avec un cœur léger, toutes les insécurités sur leur relation parties de son esprit, et serait capable de se concentrer sur son futur. Brian voulait lui donner un nouveau départ. Il était jeune et avait une vie entière nouvelle devant lui. Alors, Brian ravala ses peurs et les poussa au plus profond de son cœur. Il était temps d'être honnête avec Justin. Il lui devait ça. Il voulait qu'il sache ce qu'il ressentait pour lui au moins pour ce soir il ne se retiendrait pas.

Quand il atteignit l'étage de Justin il réalisa qu'il était un peu hors d'haleine. Putain. Il n'avait pas de temps pour cette merde maintenant. Il se sentait mieux et c'était tout ce qui importait pour maintenant. Quand il entra dans l'appartement, il alla direct vers la cuisine et se versa une rasade de Jim Beam. Il aurait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourrait avoir, et un peu de courage ne ferait pas de mal.

Justin ouvrit la porte de la chambre. _« Hé », _Dit-il. _« J'ai entendu un bruit. »_

_« Comment tout s'est passé à l'aéroport ? »_

_« Bien. Mom et Debbie ont pleuré un peu, mais je m'attendais à ça. Michael a presque pleuré aussi. »_

_« Ouais, tu connais Mikey. Superbement sentimental. »_

_« Ouais… et comment tout s'est passé avec les filles ? As-tu dit au revoir à Gus ? »_

Brian s'assit sur le vieux canapé et tendit sa main vers Justin. Quand le blond la tint, il entraîna Justin sur ses genoux. _« En fait non. » _Il s'éclaircit la gorge. _« Je veux te parler de quelque chose. »_

_« Dois-je m'inquiéter ? » _Brian ne voulait jamais parler de quoique ce soit, alors Justin savait sans demander que c'était quelque chose d'important.

_« Non, bien sûr que non. Le fait est… j'ai… changé mon billet d'avion. Je ne vais pas à Pittsburgh demain soir je vais au Canada avec Gus dans l'après-midi. »_

Justin laissa sortir un souffle qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenu. Il aimait quand Brian passait quelques temps avec son fils. Il savait que le garçon était comme une bouffée fraîche de printemps dans la vie de Brian, et il avait un amour authentique et de l'admiration pour son père. Justin savait que Brian avait besoin de se sentir aimé, bien qu'il le dénie, et il remerciait Dieu qu'il ait Gus pour l'aider dans cette tâche.

Brian prit une profonde inspiration et serra la main de Justin. _« La vérité est… » _Il s'arrêta, incapable de continuer. Justin pouvait voir que c'était encore dur pour lui de parler de ses sentiments, et à dire vrai, il n'avait jamais vu Brian aussi ouvert comme de ces jours. Alors il resserra juste sa main en retour et lui laissa dire ce qu'il voulait quand il était prêt.

_« J'ai… BESOIN de partir en premier. Je ne peux pas… »_

Il passa sa main à travers ses cheveux et pinça l'arête de son nez. _« Je ne peux pas te voir t'en aller à nouveau. »_

Justin sentit une main froide invisible s'accrocher à son cœur. Malgré les meilleurs efforts de Brian à cacher ses sentiments, il savait qu'il souffrait, car Justin souffrait aussi. Sachant que leur séparation ne serait pas pour toujours ne la rendait pas plus facile. Il enfonça son visage dans le creux du cou de Brian et inspira profondément, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il ne ferait pas sa chieuse maintenant. La dernière chose que Brian avait besoin à ce moment était de voir ses larmes.

Ils restèrent silencieux en s'étreignant juste pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Justin se sente plus calme et parle. _« C'est bon. Je comprends. Mais… je reviendrais, Brian. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? »_

Brian ne voulait pas mentir à Justin, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il pensait maintenant. Alors il dit juste _« Oui. »_

_« Brian… » _Justin décala son visage un peu de lui ainsi il pouvait regarder dans ses yeux. _« S'il te plaît. » _Murmura t-il. _« Dis-moi que tu es d'accord. Dis-moi que nous irons bien. »_

_« Si c'est au sujet de ton départ pour l'Europe, Justin… ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis d'accord avec ça, sérieusement. C'est ton moment l'époque de ta vie. Tu ne peux pas le laisser t'échapper de tes doigts. Et… à propos de nous… » _Il était inconfortable avec le regard suppliant de Justin, mais il se força à continuer. _« Ce que je ressens pour toi… pour nous… ça ne changera jamais. »_

Il savait instantanément que c'était la bonne décision, car il fut gratifié par le sourire de Sunshine de Justin alors que le blond passait ses bras autour de son cou et couvrit son visage de petits baisers. Voyant ses yeux bleus brillants si près de lui, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour voir ce sourire à nouveau. Riant et embrassant Justin en retour, il décida que juste pour une nuit, il ne serait pas Brian putain de Kinney, l'homme de publicité intelligent et couronné de succès, le salaud de Liberty Avenue, le roi des remarques sarcastiques. Il abaisserait ses barrières et être seulement Brian, l'homme qui était amoureux de Justin.

_Tbc…_

_Préparez-vous pour une avalanche de fluffy et de tendresse dans le chapitre suivant (je dis ça c'est surtout pour toi Yseult !)_


End file.
